


The ABCs of LafLams Kinks

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account), one_golden_sun



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chastity Device, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Domination, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Edging, Fighting As Foreplay, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Harry Potter References, Harry Potter roleplay, Inflatable Plug, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Prostitution Roleplay, Punishment, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sexual Roleplay, Submission, Temperature Play, Toys, Training, Verbal Humiliation, needy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013, https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: Just a collection of one shots based the alphabetically organized sex acts and kinks





	1. A is for Anilingus

Ever since Alex had told him the story about their chapel visits in college, John could not seem to get the idea out of his system. He most definitely, without a doubt, wanted to rim Laf. Approaching it seemed to be the issue, just...where to begin? How would he ask for that properly? 

“So Laf,” John started, trying to speak even though they were jogging at a rather brisk pace.

“Yes, little one?”

John gathered his nerves, kept staring straight ahead as he gave the request. “I really wanna rim you. Like. Today.” 

It was because of that statement, rather simple in idea but complex in execution, that Laf did not see the tree he was about to run into. Laf tripped right over the exposed root, knocked into the trunk in a bit of a daze.

“Are you okay?” John exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and walking back to Laf.

Laf rubbed his shoulder, grimacing at the pain where he collided with the tree. “I am alright, little one. Um, what brought this on?”

“Honestly?” John used the back of his arm to wipe the sweat from his brow. “Hearing that story about ya’ll in the chapel? Not only was it hot as hell...but… I gotta say, I’m a bit jealous you’ve asked Alex for that, never asked me.” He smirked. “And...now I can’t stop thinking about it. Wanna do it too.”

“My love, I did not… not ask you because I did not want you too. I just did not think you would be interested,” Laf replied, glancing away.

“Not be interested? Have you seen your ass?” John asked incredulously.

Laf didn’t even crack a smile. “I am hearing this. I just.. I was worried since I am not wanting to bottom, perhaps it would not be worth your while?”

“Rimming isn’t just for prep, you know. Remember last week when Alex sat on my face? That wasn’t to prep him and I enjoyed doing it all the same.”

“This, I hear.” Lafayette finally smiled. “If this is something you really want to try--” John nodded eagerly. “--Then I am...how you say...game for it.” 

John made a small sound of triumph, his face splitting into a grin. They were about two miles from their apartment. “Race you home?” 

“If I win, then I get to tie you down,” Laf started. John didn’t regret slowing his pace whatsoever.

***

As soon as they made it through the door (Lafayette just a few seconds ahead of John) Laf tried to breeze past Alex to jump in the shower. 

“Where are you going?” John asked.

“To shower?”

“Don’t!” John nearly shouted. “You smell amazing,” he said, walking up to Laf and burying his face in Laf’s sweaty chest, breathing in the scent of his sweat-soaked tank top.

“What in the world is going on?” Alex asked somewhat gleefully, watching John rut against Laf rather desperately. 

“I have earned myself a sampling of John’s oral skills that you so proudly boast of all the time,” Laf smirked proudly.

“You get his blow jobs all the time, what do you mean...oh…” Alex self interrupted, Lafayette’s meaning dawning on him. He should have guessed, having seen the look John’s face as he told him all about their adventures in the Columbia chapel.

“I have won the race, however, and so I get this on my terms.” 

Alex quirked an eyebrow, waiting for either of them to explain. In all honesty, waiting on Laf since John was busy slathering his face in Laf’s sweat. 

“I bet John that if I won the race home, I could tie him up and sit on his face, as you have so kindly demonstrated in previous scenes.”

Laf saw the flicker of glee run through Alex’s eyes and straight down to his dick. “Need some ropes? I would be more than happy to give an assist.”

“I am not going to shower, but I do want to freshen up just a bit,” Lafayette said. When John opened his mouth to protest, Laf held up a hand to silence him. “It will make me feel less self conscious. Alexander can...ready you? As I am occupied?” 

Alex practically leapt at the suggestion. “Take your time,” he said to Laf, grabbed John by the arm. “Gonna strap this one down nice and tight.” 

“I am looking forward to it,” Laf said, flouncing towards the bathroom.

Alex yanked at John’s ponytail, dragging him towards the bedroom, and John let out a yelp that turned into more of a whine. “So, the little whore wants to lick his Daddy’s hole like it’s a fucking lollipop,” Alex goaded.

“You’ve done it,” John grouched back. “And you don’t complain when I do it for you.”

Alex chortled. “You’re right. Daddy’s in for a treat.” 

“Well if your loud-ass moans are any indication, you’re damn right he is,” John smirked.

“That attitude isn’t going to help you, Jacky,” Laf said snidely, appearing in the doorway. He was gloriously naked, and John felt gobsmacked just looking at him. “Any particular reason John is not yet tied down?” 

“Alex is too busy running his mouth,” John said, shooting him a look. Alex was rummaging in the closet for the ropes he needed. Not that Lafayette minded, in all honesty. He like getting to watch Alex use his ropes, there was something so meditative about it. Alex returned with three bundles of soft bondage rope in baby blue. 

“On the bed, baby boy,” Alex instructed, beginning to unwind the ropes into something usable while John stripped and settled himself on the bed. “Arms apart,” Alex said curtly, almost like a drill sergeant.

When working with the rope, Alex was often quiet, using his words only for instructions and check ins. He lashed John’s wrists to opposite bedposts, meticulously wrapping the rope around John’s wrists and securing them to the bedposts.

Once he was finished, he moved down the bed to John’s legs and pushed his ankles up to his ass, making sure his knees were bent as far as possible. “You tying me down there too?” John asked.

“Is that okay?” Alex replied, dropping the rope until John gave the okay.

John smiled. “Fine by me.” Alex resumed his careful binding, even poking his tongue out in concentration, contributing to the giggle of delight that tumbled out of John’s chest.

It became clear pretty quick what the frog tie accomplished when Alex gave his exposed balls a few pointed squeezes and John was unable to shut his legs halt the onslaught. Laf joined them on the bed, kneeled over John’s chest. Hesitated for a moment, looked over his shoulder at John. 

“Are you certain you are wanting to do this?” Lafayette asked. John beamed up at him. 

“Of course,” he said. Lafayette nodded once, pressed his hips back so he could present his muscular ass to John’s mouth. 

“Great view,” John remarked before fixing his mouth to Laf’s flesh. 

Laf moaned, looking as if he was going to lose his cool demeanor a lot quicker than usual. “Fuck,” he groaned, trying not to full-out grind on John’s face too quickly. He could hear Alex snickering in the background, but he managed to shut him out by closing his eyes and just losing himself to the sensations, to John’s wet tongue circling his hole almost delicately. The circle motions melted into pointed little licks that had him twitching his hips, cursing in French, his dick practically pulsing with how good it felt. Lafayette silently admonished himself for not letting John do this sooner, it felt too good. How could he keep John like this, for longer? The very idea… His balls tightened and he moaned again, whined aloud in French.

“Fuck, little one, your tongue feels so good,” he said breathlessly, bringing a hand up to stroke himself from base to tip. It didn’t take long for him to pop off across John’s abdomen, covering him in his come.

“Good lord, that was quick,” Alex teased, and Laf was too wrecked at the moment to even chastise him. And John was still licking, making Laf’s skin buzz with over sensitivity. He pulled away, sort of fell into a heap at the foot of the bed. Alex whooped with laughter. 

“Shut up, mon chou,” Lafayette grumbled. “It is not funny.” 

“You’re right,” Alex snorted. “How’s the tongue, baby boy?”

John, who was mostly shocked at how responsive Laf had been, how completely he gave himself over to the satisfaction, answered in a dazed voice. “I’m good,” he said. “Green.”

“Good,” Alex tutted, pulling his own boxers off, which had remained tented while he watched Laf ride John’s face. “My turn,” he said.


	2. B is for Bondage

** B is for bondage **

“You know,” Lafayette remarked, surveying the start of his handiwork on the bed, “I do believe I am getting better as these ropes every time, Alexander. You are a good teacher.” 

“Fuck you,” Alex snarled, staring at Laf scathingly.

Laf simply laughed coldly. “I do not know why you are copping an attitude, mon chou,” Laf said patronizingly. “It will not get you anywhere. I can promise you that.”

Alex rolled his eyes. Lafayette clearly didn’t care too much about his mouth if he wasn’t pulling out a gag, so he saw no reason to censor himself. And though he would never admit it out loud, the hogtie Lafayette had put him in was well done, and he was interested to see what he had in store for poor John, who, despite joining in with the bratting just a half hour ago was now sitting obediently at the head of the bed, looking apprehensive. Naked, nervous, and hard. One of Alex’s favorite looks, honestly. 

Lafayette returned from the walk-in, his arms overflowing with items. “Daddy,” John sniffled. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I can be good, I promise, let me make it up to--”

“Do not even bother,” Lafayette said crisply. “It is too late. You do not get to have your fun with Alexander then sweet talk your way out of it.” 

“Daddy--,” John tried.

“No,” Laf interrupted. “On your back,” he ordered, offering no explanation. Alex bit back his laugh as John flopped over as petulantly as possible, pouting. He folded his arms over his chest and glared down at Alex, like it was his fault. Like he hadn’t been equally enjoying acting up.

“Knees up,” Laf ordered. John audibly groaned as Laf began to wrap a rope around his legs, tying his ankles to his thighs, keeping him spread open and available. Laf artfully knotted the ruby red rope up his leg, making sure he was as immobile as possible without cutting off blood flow. When he was satisfied, he repeated the move with John’s other leg, leaving him in a restrictive frogtie. He examined John, trying to decide what to do with his hands. 

“One moment,” Laf said, walking back into the closet and returning with John’s soft, leather collar, well-worn from years of scenes. John was confused when Laf buckled it at the front of his neck, leaving the D ring at the back, but it became clearer when Laf tied his hands together and bent his elbows back to clip his wrists into the D-ring behind his head, leaving his body open to whatever torture Laf was planning to inflict on him, no way he could possibly intervene with any of his limbs.

John turned his gaze up to Laf as he put the finishing touches on the restraints, lowered his lashes. “Gonna fuck me, Daddy?” he purred, looking as demure as possible. Alex rolled his eyes. Figures this was John’s last ditch attempt to get out of any actual punishments, and while he didn’t fault him for trying, he knew it was fruitless if Lafayette was in the mood to discipline. 

“Not at the moment, little one,” Lafayette said, chuckling. 

“Ha, ha,” Alex taunted, smirking. Laf glared at him. 

“Shut up, Alex,” John snapped. “This is your fault, you tricked me into being bad.” 

Laf tsked at John’s rebuttal. “Do not blame Alexander for your misguided attempts to seduce me, little one. It is not becoming of you.”

“But it’s his fault!” John whined.

Laf looked at him coldly. “It is not his fault. It is both your faults. I do not want to hear another word about this. Am I clear?”

“Clear,” John grumbled. John growled something that sounded an awful lot like ‘can’t fucking do anything without getting in trouble because of Alex.’

“That is it,” Laf snarled. “I guess I must gag that pretty little mouth of yours to get you to shut up.” He grabbed a bit gag and approached John. John disobediently tried to keep his mouth shut, keeping Laf from shoving the gag in, but Alex bit a deep bruise into John’s thigh, causing him to yelp in refusal, letting Laf shove the gag in. Laf buckled the gag behind a hissing John’s head before he turned to Alex.

“While I appreciate your help, mon chou, you should not have bitten John,” Lafayette tutted. He went back to his pile of goodies, came back with a silver device. When John saw what he was holding, he began to thrash and squeal into his gag in protest, earning him a slightly sympathetic look from Lafayette. “Oh no, my love, this is not for you.”

“If you’re trying to scare me, it’s not working,” Alex said definitely, eyeing the cock cage. It was short, two inches at most, and looked extremely restrictive. “I can handle it.” 

“We shall see,” Lafayette said simply. “I will be right back, I need something to make this...easier.” With Laf gone, Alex took the unsupervised minute or so to lay into John verbally. 

“Fucking whore, trying to win Laf’s favor by blaming me for your being such a slut. God, what must it be like to be so fucking desperate for cock you gotta lie to get some?” Alex goaded. “You must be a very idiotic slut hole to think that Laf’s gonna cage me and leave your useless prick free.”

John made a muffled sound behind the gag, his eyes shining. It was hard to tell what John was thinking, but the way his dick-- flushed hard and resting on his stomach-- twitched, Alex guess he was enjoying being berated. “Fucking figures. You get off on the truth, on being reminded what a little skank you are, good for nothing but taking dick.” Alex paused, put on a high pitched, southern voice. “‘Daddy, I’m a good boy, just fuck me please?’ Bet he said no because he doesn’t want your filthy hole right now, you dirty fucking little brat. He knows what a fucking slut you are, taking anyone’s cock. I bet he’ll fuck me instead. He only wants the best of the best, and well, sugar, that ain’t you,” he said with a twang. “Bet he’ll wreck my ass and leave you hard and crying.”

“Unlikely,” Lafayette said from the doorway, holding a cup of ice. “I am honestly getting concerned with how bad you are both being, this excellent load I have building will just go to waste this evening.” He fished a piece of ice from the cup, went to Alex and pressed it to the head of his dick. Alex whined, watched Laf drag the ice cube up and down and his shaft. He was honestly enjoying it, and Laf grumbled as he grew harder from the stimulation. “Damn it, Alexander,” he said, took a handful of ice and pressed it to Alex’s crotch. The cold got to him this time, making him howl. John could be heard laughing behind the gag. Alex went soft in spite of his best efforts to eke some sort of pleasure from the ice, and Laf nodded approvingly. 

“Now, I can use this,” he said with finality, and worked the ring of the cock cage around Alex’s balls. He squeezed Alex into the device, snapped the cap of the device shut and fit the lock into place. Immediately, Alex knew he hated the thing. Even worse, Laf rubbed some of the leftover ice over the exposed flesh and his balls. With his dick trapped, pain suddenly lost that pleasureable edge and Alex was heaving in his bonds, trying to get away from the hand that was attempting to get him hard in a device that made that impossible.

“Fucking, hell, what the actual fuck, god fucking dammit, that, agh,” Alex hissed, trying not to stare down at his cock, which was mashed down to less than half his normal length. 

“Now that we have settled that,” Laf said, ignoring Alex’s griping, “are you interested in perhaps earning this load, mon chou?” That got Alex’s attention, and John made a disappointed sound into the gag.

“Um. Duh. What I gotta do?” 

“Make John come,” Laf said simply. He turned to John. “John, do not come, or Alex gets to suck you off until I decide I am finished. And trust me when I say this, that will be after you come at least three times after that.”

John’s trying to give Laf an incredulous look from behind the gag was comical at best, and Laf just chuckled. “None of that, little one, perhaps it will be enjoyable for you?” 

John gave Laf another scathing look as if to say ‘unlikely,’ but it really only came out as a muffled grunt from the gag.

“Go ahead, Laf, help me get closer,” Alex requested. “Gimme his cock.” 

Laf carefully maneuvered Alex to where his face was between John’s legs, and Alex greedily began to lap at the precome on the tip of John’s cock, giving long, pressing strokes that left John squealing in his gag.

“He is not going to last as long as I thought,” Laf laughed. 

Alex popped off. “Is that a problem?”

“Non, just an observation. If you want to draw it out, there are other...parts...that can use attention?” 

Alex caught his suggestion and brought his mouth to John’s balls, sucking one into his mouth and rolling it over his tongue. John huffed, squeezed his eyes shut and twitched in his bonds. Alex mouthed at his balls for a few minutes, working the flesh gently. 

“Eyes open, little one,” Laf ordered. “I want you to watch the show.” 

At Lafayette’s order, Alex lifted his own eyes, saw John staring down at him, flushed with frustration and his eyes full of tears. Honestly, getting John to cry was Alex’s personal, silent end goal. Knew overstimulating him was the quickest way to get there, so he dragged his mouth back to John’s cock, curled his tongue around John’s tip. John whimpered, stole a look at Laf before fixing his eyes back on Alex. 

It was almost too easy to deepthroat John after training himself on Laf for years. He loved the feeling of burying his nose against the well-trimmed strip of hair at the base of John’s dick, of resting the weight of his cock on his tongue, the tip teasing the back of his throat. Stuffing his mouth was always fun, made him feel powerful and sexy. Even though he too was restrained, it was like John was at his mercy. It was his decision to give John pleasure or tease him. Relieve him or draw it out. He almost wished Laf hadn’t gagged him, he wanted to hear John beg. Beg now to cum, beg later for him to stop. 

He could settle for whining. He pulled back, gently lapping at the head of John’s cock, like a kitten to a dish of milk, leaving John overly sensitive and desperate to come. John stared down at him, a desperate look in his eyes, begging to come but knowing the aftermath wouldn’t be fun. Alex drew it out, seeing if he could get John to cry before he let him come. Lips up and down his shaft, slow slow slow, then letting his cock rest in his throat. Repeated the move, not fast enough to give good friction, and John thrust his hips, tried to create his own. Tried to push his legs together to either get some friction on his cock or get Alex’s teasing lips away, but the frog tie made it impossible. He threw his head back frustratedly and moaned. 

When John thrust a second time, Laf landed a smack right on his thigh. “None of that. If I have to go back to the closet for more rope, I will also grab the wand and you will not enjoy that one bit.”

John whimpered and tried to settle back into the bed, closer to tears than he was before. It wasn’t fair. Alex was teasing, and he couldn’t even say anything about it. He knew if he really wanted it to end, humming his safe word song could stop the scene, but he was torn-- he did want to cum, and knew if he was good and took his punishment like a good boy, he would probably be rewarded. But the wand was mean, something he hated, and he would like to avoid it if possible,

Of course, Alex smirked up at him around his cock, and swallowed deliberately several times, making John jerk his hips involuntarily. 

“Do my threats mean nothing anymore?” Laf deadpanned. “I will be back. Alexander, do your best to make him come in the meantime.”

Alex redoubled his efforts, sucking at John’s cock with every ounce of strength he had, leaving John writhing in his bindings, much to Alex’s satisfaction. He managed to time it exactly, Laf was back and looming over them as John shot off hot and thick down his throat, which he swallowed enthusiastically. Laf pulled him off by his hair, directed his face to John’s hole. Alex got the hint, gingerly poked the tip of his tongue against John’s hole as Lafayette pressed the wand right on the head of John’s cock, making him screech, muffled by the gag. 

John yanked at his bonds. One of Laf’s huge hands spanned his abs, pressing him into the headboard. The wand hurt, and Alex’s tongue working into his hole was too much. The feelings flooded his system, the vibrations running up his dick and spine, making him grind his teeth and curl his toes. Tears sprung to his eyes, it felt like his whole body was electrified. Alex was laughing against him, he could feel the puff of his breath and Lafayette frowned down at him. He hated this, hated the pleasure being used as a weapon against him. He wanted Laf to hold him, wanted to be told he was good and sweet. Needed to remind himself he had been bad and deserved this. As Laf ratcheted up the power on the wand, tears sprung to his eyes. A sob, low and deep in his chest, could be heard through the gag. 

Now he had Lafayette’s attention. He stared at John’s face as he ran the wand up and down John’s shaft, all while Alex lapped around his hole, tongue fucked him at points. Laf thumbed his tears away, cupped his cheek as John sniffled. “Are you alright, my love? Nod twice if you are okay.” John nodded twice, looked at Laf with wet eyes. “Ah, you are so pretty when you cry, I must admit. Do not fret, I have seen how well you have taken your punishment. I will let you decide. We can continue with this, I will use the wand on you while Alexander gives your ass attention. Or, I can take away the wand, but you will have Alexander’s mouth back and must watch while I give him some attention.” He paused, let his words sink in. John loved his hand on his cheek, loved the small bit of tenderness. “I am going to take off your gag now so you can answer. If you whine or complain, I will put it back on and choose the rest myself.” He reached behind John’s head and unbuckled the gag.

John popped his jaw to get the feeling back, then turned his eyes down. “No more wand, Daddy. Please. Anything else,” he begged. Alex made a triumphant sound, lifted his face. 

“Explain to me how me getting to suck cock while getting fucked is a punishment,” Alex simpered. He leered, earning a swat from Laf. 

“I think it will become clear soon enough,” Lafayette said simply. “Get your mouth on him, mon chou.” He shed the boxer briefs he was wearing, jabbed two fingers into Alex. “I want to see those tears flowing down my baby boy’s pretty face, can you make that happen?”

“Who do you think I am?” Alex sniffed, wrapped his lips around John’s dick, savoring his senses being flooded: the salty-tangy taste of John’s cock, the smell of the their sweat mingling, the sight of his abs pulled tight, the feeling of the embrace of the ropes and Laf’s fingers prodding him, and the sound of John’s little whimpers mixing with the slick sounds of his own mouth and Lafayette fingering him. He sucked hard, making John cry out.

Somehow, as if they weren’t trapped enough, Laf got it in his head that more restraints were needed. His multitasking was something to behold, as he prepped Alex he used his other hand to loop a short length of rope around the base of Alex’s ponytail. Then, he fed the rope through John’s collar, cinched a quick knot. Alex gave a throaty grumble, aware now that he wasn’t going to pull off of John anytime soon. 

“Nonverbal signals,” Laf grunted. “John, you are watching him?”

“Yep,” John replied.

It was a fucking miracle that Alex didn’t accidentally bite John’s cock when Laf slammed into him from behind. “Mon chou, if you do not get to work, I will tie you down even more, and John’s cock will merely be a gag to you, and you will not get his load or mine.”

Alex tried to pull off John’s cock to jibe back, but the rope in his hair keeping him attached to John yanked him back.

“Heh, so my plan is working,” Laf chortled, pulling out of Alex and slamming back in. Alex choked down a sob of pain, determined not to show weakness during his punishment, but it was proving trying, the head of his cock mashed down by the cage, unable to even get hard even with the beating his prostate was taking from Laf’s dick.

“Color check, baby girl?” John asked sweetly, looking down at Alex who had tears flooding his cheeks. Alex blinked twice, an affirmation that he was okay. He was crying, it was fine, but he could still make John cry more. He was sure of it. He pulled off as far as he could, suckling at the head of John’s overly sensitive cock until John was a hissing, writhing mess.

“Fuck!” John cried out, trying not to buck into Alex, knowing Alex was already under enough pressure as is. In the battle of wills, John’s hips won over his brain, and he bucked into Alex’s mouth, shoving his cock down Alex’s throat and coming for the second time that night.

Normally getting a cock shoved down his throat and the taste of John’s come would have Alex hard as a rock and ready to shoot off at any second, but the only thing to show for Alex’s efforts was a miserable little dribble of precome at the tip of the cage.

Laf delighted in the scene as he fucked in and out of Alex. His two boys. Giving each other pleasure. So wrapped up in the feelings of their bodies, the stimulation against their cocks, that they were crying. Utterly wrecked. The feeling of Alex’s clenching hole around them and his breathless groans of frustration. The satisfaction of knowing that he wasn’t going to let Alex come, knowing he could wait forever while Alex forced John into orgasm after orgasm.

Lafayette wondered if either of them noticed he had ringed himself, if either them really understood just how long he could last. They were about to find out.


	3. C is for Chastity Device

** C is for Chastity Device **

 

When Alex finally made it home, his frustration and anger at John had crystallized into something controlled and calculated. He had spent the bulk of his subway ride designing the punishment. Shot off a quick text to Lafayette alerting him to his ideas, got his full permission to carry out his plans. 

“JOHN!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, swirling through the apartment like a tornado, tossing his bag aside and frenetically searching for John. “JOHN!” he called again.

“In the bedroom, Papi!” John called back, his attempts at sounding sultry failing behind his shout. He was lounging naked in the middle of the bed, looking for all the world triumphant and expectant. Alex figured after the barrage of sexts John had sent him-- both verbal and visual-- throughout the day, John knew what he was in for. 

But really, John had no clue. 

“Do you realize what you did?” Alex seethed, pacing in front of a naked and confused John. “I cannot believe you were sending me sexts all day. Not only were you a fucking tease, which trust me, you will be punished for. But I got distracted and fucked up in my publisher’s meeting. YOU KNOW I’M TRYING TO GET THE EDITOR POSITION.”

“Were you thinking about me in your meeting, Papi?” John simpered, blushing under Alex’s heated gaze.

“Of course I was. I think about you constantly. Don’t need your slutty little texts making it worse.” Alex gathered a fistful of John’s hair and yanked, pulled his head back so he could cram his lips over John’s mouth in a forceful kiss. John melted under the attention, had been stuck home and horny and needy all damn day, just wanted Alex to come home and rough him up, fuck him slow and deep until Lafayette joined them. Wanted to be passed between them, then watch Alex ride Laf. Wanted a long night just the three of them, coming over and over until it hurt and he was finally satisfied. Wanted to feel close to Alex and Laf after a long day, bored at home alone.

“Need you Papi, want you to fuck my brains out,” John mumbled against Alex’s lips, pulling at Alex’s shirt, loving the feeling of Alex’s soft shirt against his bare skin.

Alex pulled back and stepped away from John, leaving him without any touch, and John whined pitifully. “Hmm, you really are a brainless slut aren’t you,” Alex tsked. “Think you can tease me all day and then get fucked into the mattress? God, baby, what were you thinking? That I was going to give you what you want?”

“But I’ve been so good, Papi,” John whimpered. “I’ve been waiting so patiently, I’ll do anything you want, please…”

Electing to ignore his offers, Alex went into the walk-in closet, to the chest of drawers that housed their toy collection. He found what he was looking for--a truly evil chastity device that Laf had ordered ages ago but hadn’t found occasion for; the lockable harness with a large plug; a few of the small padlocks they kept on hand; and the half-used tube of icy hot. What Alex loved about this plan was how seamlessly blended what John loved with what he hated. He loved to turn a good thing into something he would soon find torture. 

John flinched as Alex tossed the leather chastity device and the icy hot on the bed next to him. The device was fashioned as a jock-strap, but the inside of the leather pouch that would cover John’s cock and balls was lined with leather spikes and nubs. The pouch zipped and could lock. John eyed the contraption warily. 

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Alex spat. “Are you really that stupid?” 

John blanched as he got a better look at the contraption. “Are those…” he trailed off, staring intently at the spikes.

“Yep,” Alex bit harshly. “You gonna do what I asked, or am I going to have to make this worse?”

John gave a resigned look and began to pull on the belt, untangling the straps and pulling them around himself.

“Are you really that dumb?” Alex asked. “What the fuck do you think I pulled out the icy hot for?”

“Papi,” John whispered, his face crumpling. “I don’t like the icy hot, it hurts…” 

“Of course it hurts, you dumb slut. That’s the point. Now take it off and try again.” 

John unscrewed the cap of the icy hot, squeezing a pea-sized amount onto his fingers, wrinkling his nose at the fragrance. He dabbed a thin layer over the layer, his eyes widening as he experienced the texture of the spikes with his fingertips. Alex smirked, knowing John was already predicting exactly how it would feel between his legs. 

Alex watched as John tried to pull the chastity belt back on. “With that tiny little dollop? You can do better,” Alex sneered. “Your behaviour is appalling. Give me that,” he snapped.

Alex grabbed the tube of icy hot and the belt, squeezing a more substantial amount onto the belt and spreading it across the spikes, snickering at the discomfort he knew it would cause John. “Color?” he shot at John, holding up the belt, which glistened with the cream. John looked scared, but Alex knew his partner well, knew he got off on the humiliation and fear, on submitting to something like this. 

“I’m green, Papi,” John said, his voice quiet but steady. “I can do it.”

“Good boy,” Alex offered him a bit of praise. John stepped into the leg straps, pulled the belt up. Winced as he set the leather in place and zipped it tight. Alex knew he needed to work quick to add the plug harness, so he could get him locked up before John protested too much. “Turn around, baby boy, spread your cheeks.” Alex admired how nicely the straps framed John’s glorious ass, the strain in his back muscles against the discomfort that was setting in. 

John gasped when he felt the tip of a plug against his hole, the pressure of Alex pressing it in. He opened up around it easily, and Alex pressed it all the way into the notch, burrowing it in his ass. It took John longer than he cared to admit to identify what the tingling sensation in his ass was.

“Fuck, Papi,” he whimpered.

“Yep, baby boy,” Alex taunted. “Want you as sensitive as I can get you tonight. Keep you riding that fucking edge all night.”

John stood up, looking slightly dazed on his feet, and Alex was on him immediately, threaded a padlock through the zipper pull and snapping the lock in place. Tightened the harness that held the plug in place, added a second lock to the buckle. John made a high sound of surprise when he heard the locks click, so Alex pet his hair soothingly. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, got the keys right here,” he said, showing them to John before sliding them into his back pocket. He pulled John to him, kissed his temple and ran a hand over his back. “Love you like this. Locked up tight. Mine, all mine. Now go put on your whore clothes. We’re going to meet Laf to dance.”

“Dancing?” John gulped. He normally loved dancing, loved the feeling of dancing against Laf and Alex, teasing them, grinding on them, making sure they would promptly fuck him into the mattress when they got home. Loved the music thrumming in his chest and the whiskey making everything fuzzy, sending a relaxed lull through his veins, dancing like he wouldn’t have if he were sober. 

“Yep, at that new club over on 14th Street. Laf got us in,” Alex answered. John stood there staring at Alex. “Chop chop, slut. Laf is waiting.”

“But...but…” John looked down at the network of leather and metal. Felt the buzz of the icy hot, the spikes, the pressure of the plug. “It burns, Papi, it’s a lot… What if people can _tell_...”

“I hope they can!” Alex said. He was rummaging in the toy drawers again, found a short length of thin chain. When he saw John fidgeting, he grinned again. “This is for me, sweetie,” he assured him, threaded the keys through the chain and looped it around his own neck. “Maybe you’ll get lucky, the right customer will come along, I’ll hand these off to him? You wanna be a slut all day, I should whore you out to the highest bidder. Better dress well so you don’t embarrass Laf and me.” 

John pulled out the tight booty shorts he knew Laf and Alex always salivated over and a mesh shirt that left little, if at all, to the imagination. John looked to Alex for his approval, and Alex simply nodded, looking satisfied at John’s selection. John pulled the black, mesh shirt on, admiring how it flowed off his shoulders and hung off his body, teasing what lay below but not giving a good enough look to any onlookers.

He began to pull on the shorts when Alex stopped him. “God, how much of a slut are you? Not even wearing your panties?” Alex scorned.

John blushed ashamedly and began to dig back in the drawer, procuring a pair of Calvin Klein boxers and pulling them up over the harnesses. He looked back at Alex, seeking his reassurance, Alex coldly nodding his approval in return. John pulled the tiny denim shorts on, buttoning them on. 

With John dressed and the keys secure around Alex’s neck, they were off.

***

Lafayette usually didn’t let Alex just take charge of punishing John, as he could often get out of hand and push John in ways that might be disastrous. But, if John was going to tease Alex, it only made sense that Alex choose his consequence. Plus, the ideas Alex had texted him were very intriguing, and Lafayette was eager to see how it might play out. He could always rein them both in, if need be. For now, he was content to sip his martini, people watch at the new club Alex had picked out to meet him out. The crowd was interesting and the energy contagious, and he was impatient for his boys to join him so they could hit the dance floor properly. 

Laf felt a tap on his shoulder, and he sharply turned around, relaxing when he realized it was his boys.

“I see you have made it,” he said regally, examining the proud glint in Alex’s eye compared to the embarrassed flush gracing John’s features. He looked wrecked and the night hadn’t even started.

“That we did,” Alex said. He turned to John. “You gonna model for him or what?”

John dropped his gaze demurely, turning around for Laf to show off his ass in the tight jeans, the beautiful lines of the muscles on his back, the glow of the thin sheen of sweat covering him from the pain of the harness, the blush that covered him from the desire to be humiliated, the small little fantasy that someone would find out what he hid underneath his clothes (if his skimpy outfit could be called that).

The sight practically made Lafayette drool. John was wearing those shorts, the ones that announced just how high and tight his little bottom actually was. It was a thing to behold, his ass, so round and perky. Alex caught him staring, caught his eyes crawling over John’s curves, and he smirked like every dirty thought Laf was currently having was broadcast out loud. 

“Here,” said Alex, undoing his chain necklace and sliding off one of the keys. He pressed it into Lafayette’s palm. Laf stared down at the key, confused. “That’s for you,” Alex said simply, enjoying the way John’s eyes widened. 

“And will you tell me what it is to?” Lafayette asked. “Some secret, treasure, perhaps?”

“Daddy…” John whined, rubbing up against him. Seeing them share the keys...that got him going. 

Alex sneered at John’s desperation, giving John a withering look before turning back to Laf. “This is the key for his tight little hole. You can keep it. I’ll keep the one for his desperate little prick,” Alex said, squeezing the key on the chain around his neck.

Lafayette chuckled, pocketed the key carefully while smiling at John. “Has Papi locked you up? Is that why are you so needy?” 

John motioned for Lafayette to lean in closer so he could whisper in his ear directly. “Daddy, what are you gonna do with your secret treasure?” John whispered, a jolt going through Laf’s body at his own words being thrown back at him.

“What do you want me to do with it?” Laf asked.

“Use me,” John pled. “Use me until I can’t even move.”

“I told him we would whore him out,” Alex interrupted. “Let him go to the highest bidder. Maybe set up a stand, let people pay five dollars to fuck any of his holes. I bet we’d make a fortune. I bet every guy here is staring at your tight little ass, wanting to plant their dick in it. But they can’t can they,” Alex taunted. “Because you’re ours,” he said, giving John a searing gaze as he rubbed the key between his fingers like he usually would on the head of John’s cock.

“Please, Papi,” John whined. “Don’t want them, want you and Daddy, what I gotta do, please…”

“Do not fret, mon cher,” said Laf, rubbing John’s upper arm. He could sense John walking the edge of his subspace, and he didn’t really want him to drop in the middle of a gay club in Chelsea. “Have I not made very clear. We do not like to share you. Though, Alexander is correct, we would make fortune.” 

John made a sound of protest, buried his face against Laf’s shoulder. He usually loved when they teased him like this, but the effect their words were having him on him was painful at best, his chubbed up cock pushing against the biting leather, the sting of the icy hot made him feel like his whole body was on fire. 

“Did you tell him how he could earn his way out of this predicament, Alexander?” Lafayette asked, looping an arm around John’s waist. How easy it would be to haul him into the back and fuck him senseless, plug his dripping ass back up and send him on his way. But Laf wanted to be patient, though, wanted to see John test his own limits. 

John looked at Alex expectantly, hating the glimmer of mischief dancing in his eyes. “You will grind on five separate suitors for at least one song each. Laf and I will watch you and evaluate your performance, and if it is up to par, we will take you home. If not, well, you don’t want to disappoint us, do you?” he said condescendingly.

Clenching his jaw, John looked determined. While he didn’t love to flirt with strangers, he felt at home dancing in the club, in his element. Dancing with strangers was easy, his body could talk where his words failed him. He knew he looked good, if he could just forget what was going on under his shorts and focus on the music, on moving his body right. He nodded, and disappeared into the throng, looking for his first target. 

Laf and Alex eagerly watched as John found his first target, Laf growling when he realized that John had chosen a man large enough to easily beat him in a fight. Alex watched gleefully as Laf watched carefully, making sure the first suitor didn’t harm John in any way. He lowered his haunches only slightly when he felt Alex’s hand on his upper thigh, soothingly rubbing his thumb on his leg.

“He’s okay,” Alex said, turning back to watch John.

“I am not sure if I like this. He is very close to slipping into his headspace, I would feel better if--”

“Don’t worry so much.” Alex took a sip of his beer, watched as John rocked against the stranger, his back to the man’s front. The guy’s hands were firmly on John’s hips. John’s eyes were hooded, but he kept stealing glances over to where Lafayette and Alex sat. 

The song changed from a rapid, upbeat song to a slower, more sensual song, and John wandered off to find his next suitor. He found that in a shorter man who looked distinctly like Alex, had the ponytail and everything.

It was Alex’s turn to hiss. “He did not,” he growled.

“Oh, now you are mad,” Laf chuckled.

“That--man!” Alex spluttered angrily. “He looks just like me!”

“He does not,” Laf said smoothly, taking another sip of his martini. “You are much hotter.” 

They returned their gaze towards John, throwing him glances that they had figured out his little game, and that he would not be getting it easy for the night.

For his third song, John picked a medium-build blonde guy, dressed expensively, and who honestly was a bit stiff, seemed shell-shocked someone as cute and forward as John had picked him to dance with. He spent most of the song looking surprised and trying to keep up as John undulated against him, moving his hips sinfully. Alex snorted his drink, figured the guy was having the time of his life for just a few minutes at least. 

On his fourth suitor he picked someone with a distinct likeness to Laf, but significantly plainer, lacked the shapely features that made Laf stand out. John ground against the man, delighting in Laf’s heated gaze on him, glaring at the man right behind him. He rolled his hips against the man, dropping every move he could to get Laf riled up. The man ran his hands up and down John’s sides possessively.

“What the fuck does he think he’s doing?” Laf snarled. He slammed his drink glass on the bar, stood up and smoothed his clothing. “I am done.” 

“Laf,” Alex said, as if to try and stop him.

“He is ours, not theirs, and they need to know that,” Laf said, briskly making his way over to John and roughly pulling him out of the arms of his lookalike.

“Hey!” the man started, before shrinking under Laf’s glare.

“You are done with him,” Laf said coldly before pulling John into his own arms.

“I’m not done yet!” John whined. “Wanna be good for you and Papi!”

“That is fine, little one,” Laf hummed, beginning to sway with John. “I can be your fifth and final suitor.” 

“Daddy,” John purred, rolled his hips against Laf. “Did I do a good job?” He was breathless, loved Lafayette’s arms around him, his hands tugging at what little clothing he wore, one of his hands covering the entirety of John’s abdomen, making him feel small and delicate.

“The best,” said Lafayette, kissed the top of John’s head. Alex sidled up next to them, plucked at Lafayette’s sleeve. 

“Ready to get this slut home, slam him until he cries?” 

“Papi,” John said. “You’re being so mean. Daddy said I was good, can you be nicer now?” 

Alex switched immediately at John’s request, softening his tone. “Of course, baby boy, you’ve been so good for us. Giving us such a great show, letting us watch you like this. So fucking pretty, looking so wrecked like this. God, we have the prettiest boy in the club, don’t we Laf,” Alex said sweetly, looking up at Laf. Alex stepped closer in front of John, sandwiching him between himself and Laf.

“The most beautiful boy in all the land,” Laf hummed in agreement, putting his lips back to where he was sucking a dark mark into John’s neck.

“Gonna love you so good when we get home, baby,” Alex hummed, latching his lips to the other side of John’s neck.

John purred under their attentions, happy to finally be between, eager to see where the night led next.


	4. D is for Domination

** D is for Domination **

John had been having a week. Alex knew that when by Wednesday morning, John was snapping him pouty faces from work, that he needed to do something about it. So Alex took a long lunch, stopped at Whole Foods and put together a salad for John, one full of all the weird veggies he liked, and added a cup of their butternut squash soup from the hot bar. He tried not to blanch at the total, even added a bouquet of daisies to his purchases. 

He ignored the thought rattling in his head that said _too much, too much, too much_. It was John, and if he could brighten John’s day even a little, it was worth it. When he appeared in the doorway of John’s office in SoHo half an hour later, the look on his face was so grateful, so happy that Alex easily forgot the $20 he spent. 

“Oh my god, I love you,” John gushed, rushing to meet Alex at the door. He peeked into the bag Alex pushed towards him, nearly drooling at the sight of the salad and the soup. John pulled out a blanket he kept for days it got cold in the office and spread it across the floor in front of his desk, he sat down with his food in front of him and patted the place next to him for Alex to sit down. Alex unpacked his own lunch, a giant steak burrito from Chipotle, the only green in sight the extra guacamole he requested. 

John took one look at Alex’s food and snickered. “Geez baby girl, you had the opportunity to get something wholesome and tasty and you go for Chipotle instead?”

“That shit’s nasty,” Alex said, eyeing the strange orange color of the squash soup. “I’ve seen stomach acid that looked better.”

John mocked offense at Alex’s distaste. “Well, _I_ will enjoy it with all my heart.”

“I hope you do. It was hard for me, but I even added...blech...beets to your salad.”

“My favorite,” John said, spearing one and smirking. “Healthy and delicious.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and took a bite of his huge ass burrito, stuffing his mouth with chunks of steak and rice, delighting in John’s peal of laughter as a glob of guacamole fell out the other end of his burrito into his lap.

“It’s not funny,” he whined, trying to wipe the guac off his trousers. He didn’t actually care that John was laughing at him, he was just glad to see John with a genuine smile on his face for the first time in a couple days.

Alex hated to leave when they finished their meal, his heart breaking at the pained look on John’s face. 

“I wish you didn’t have to work late tonight,” John said softly. “Wednesdays suck.”

Alex thought through what he still had to do for the rest of the day. He was done with all of his major projects, and he could push a meeting with an overzealous intern onto Angelica. He could probably skip the editor’s meeting since he had gotten his articles for that month’s issue approved the week before. “Hang on, baby,” Alex said distractedly, pulling out his phone and sending a text to Washington: _Hey, family thing. Rain check on the editor’s meeting?_ Washington texted him back almost immediately: _Take whatever time you need. I’ll send you the meeting minutes._

“Good news, baby boy,” Alex said looking up, “I can take the day off after all!”

Like the sun breaking through the clouds, a smile split John’s face. “Yeah, let’s be real, this project is stalled for the moment. Fuck it. I’m done for the day too.”

Alex chuckled at John’s eagerness to get out of the office. “Do you need to check with your client or anything?” he asked.

“Nope,” John replied surely, walking over to his desk to grab his bag and wallet. “Deadline is next week, they can wait.” 

“Cool. Wanna go to that juice place you always talk about?”

“Yeah!” John replied gleefully, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling him out of the office. John gleefully walked into the Joe & the Juice by his office, dragging a bewildered Alex along with him.

“What the actual hell?” Alex asked, surprised at the ambiance of the store, with it’s dark wooden furniture and dim lighting in contrast with the bright demeanor of the staff behind the bar making juices and coffees.

“Their juices are spectacular,” John hummed excitedly, getting in line. Alex began to peruse the menu board behind the bar, looking for something that had recognizable ingredients. “Don’t worry about the menu, Alex,” John said, looking at Alex’s nervous expression. “I’ll order for you.”

“But--,” Alex started. He really didn’t want some fru fru juice that probably had more greens in it than he ate in a week.

“--I know you, Alex, I know what you like. Let me get this,” John said firmly. They approached the counter, and John stepped up confidently. “I’ll have a large Joe’s Green Mile, and the gentleman will have the largest latte you can make.” Alex sighed in relief at John’s order. He hadn’t noticed the espresso machine gracing the corner of the bar, too distracted by the display of fresh fruits and vegetables for the juices.

“What kind of milk would you like?” the barista said, turning to Alex.

“He’ll have whole milk,” John said confidently, looking at Alex and winking. They stood at the bar until their drinks were called and occupied a small booth in the corner after they collected their drinks. Alex listened attentively as John ranted about his most recent project and how smothered he felt since his clients were making him work in-house and micromanaged every detail.

“Not much longer,” Alex said. “The end is in sight, and you can move onto the next one.” 

They sipped their drinks and strolled the sidewalks, enjoying the perfect spring weather. 

“I know,” John sighed. “It’s just so exhausting.”

“Mm. Like I said, you’re almost done, and the finished product will be great.” Alex took a sip of his latte, didn’t want to admit how good it tasted. “What do you wanna do next, sweetheart? Anything you want.”

“Um, I kinda need a pedicure,” John began, “but you don’t have to go! I can get one another time,” he continued quickly.

“I don’t mind hanging out while you get it done,” said Alex with a smile. And he really didn’t, he wanted to spend time with John. “Just don’t make me get one.”

John smirked. “If you tried it, you might like it. And your feet will be all nice and soft…” A look came over John’s face, one that made Alex almost blush. 

“Laf has made me get one before, it tickled. I hated it.” 

“Beauty is pain,” said John cryptically, and they walked hand in hand to the salon.

Somehow John got Alex into a chair to get a pedicure, probably involving a wink and a pointed stare towards Alex’s crotch, followed by the melted softness that got Alex into a juice bar.

“Fine,” Alex said, sinking his feet into the hot water. “But I’m not going to enjoy it.” 

“Don’t lie,” said John. “It’s so relaxing.” 

Alex held out pretty well until the nail tech came at with him with the pumice stone, and he needed to grip John’s hand because he was laughing so hard, he needed to ground himself to stop from wriggling too much.

“This, is not, relaxing,” Alex said with grit teeth.

“Not this part, silly.”

After the pumice, came the cheese grater, then razor. Alex marveled in half fascination, half disgust at the small pile of dead skin accumulated. “Ok, that’s pretty nasty,” Alex admitted. “Glad it’s off.” When the nail tech started the massage, Alex finally had to admit it was nice, especially sitting in the big massaging chair, holding hands with his boyfriend. He sighed indulgently, let his eyes drift shut. 

***

Their apartment was quiet, Lafayette watching HGTV and snacking on a plate of cut up veggies. Spending the afternoon with Alex, getting his undivided attention, had sparked something in John, something hungry. He wanted Alex, wanted to hold him down and claim him for his own. They were barely three steps in the door and he was crowding him against the wall, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. He felt Alex pressing back, trying to take the control he usually gave up so willingly.

“Mine tonight,” John grumbled against Alex’s lips. “You okay with that?”

Alex’s eyes lit up gleefully. John was not usually dominant, rarely in fact. John’s steely gaze and possessive demeanor… did things… to Alex, and he submitted willingly, felt himself go boneless in John’s arms. 

“Would you like some help, little one?” Lafayette had abandoned his plate of veggies, appeared next to them. Laf began to crowd into their space, seeming like he wanted to join in, be a steady hand to dominate Alex alongside John.

“Mine,” John growled, pulling Alex further down the wall, holding him closely enough to keep Laf from co-dominating. “You can have him when I’m done.”

“Yours?” Laf asked, smirking at John’s possessive front.

“Mine,” John replied, looking back at Alex.

Laf lifted an eyebrow, smirked, looked at Alex. “You heard the man,” Alex said. “I’m his.” He didn’t want to miss out on being under John’s sole attention for the night.

Laf squinted at Alex. “Do you need complete privacy, or am I permitted to watch?” 

“God, you’re such a voyeur,” Alex snorted.

Shrugging, Laf took a step back, held his hands up in mock surrender. “I know what I like, mon chou.” 

“He can watch,” John growled. “But no touching til I say. If I say.” 

John manhandled Alex into the bedroom, pulling his clothes off as he went. He pushed Alex back onto the bed, undid his belt and stepped out of his pants. Alex waited patiently, watched as John got naked and Laf settled himself on one of the armchairs in the bedroom. Once naked, John crawled to settle himself between Alex’s thighs, caught his lips and indulged him in some forceful kissing, holding him down against the pillows. Pinned his wrists as they kissed, rolled their hips together. 

“Grab onto the headboard for me,” John requested, and Alex eagerly complied, twining his fingers around the spindles in the headboard. “Does this work for you?” John asked, running his fingers lightly up and down Alex’s sides.

“Green,” Alex breathed out, getting lost in John’s caramel eyes.

“Good girl,” John said sweetly, indulging Alex in a soft kiss, before beginning to make his way down Alex’s body. Alex moaned when John wrapped his lips around a nipple, giving it a soft tug with his teeth. He halted it, blushing at the sound. “None of that,” John said. “Wanna hear your pretty sounds, baby.” Alex moaned unabashedly when John’s mouth returned to his nipples, lavishing them with nips and tugs until he was trying to roll his hips up against John in desperation.

“John,” Alex moaned desperately, continuing to hold the headboard like he was asked, resisting every urge he had to grab John’s curls and pull his mouth somewhere it could really make a difference.

“Patience, baby girl,” said John, flicking his eyes up to check that Alex still held the headboard. “We’re gonna be here awhile, might as well get cozy.” He spent quite a bit of time on Alex’s chest and tummy, kissing his soft skin. Alex’s flesh was so forgiving, so plush, like the best kinds of desserts. He wanted to mark Alex, decorate him a collection of bruises and hickeys, pretty patterns that wouldn’t fade for days. 

When Alex was a panting mess under him, he made his way back up his body, pulling him into another kiss. He giggled when Alex eagerly threw himself into the kiss, his desperation and desire clear in the way he pushed his tongue into John’s mouth, trying to take over the kiss. John nipped on his lip, and Alex retreated, returning to his former, pliant state. Satisfied with the kiss, John moved farther down the bed, settling between Alex’s thighs, pressing his hips up to get a better view of Alex’s hole.

“So pretty,” John said, gazing up at Alex like he hung the moon. Alex stared back at John, watching him intently as he began to shower kisses all over the inside of his thighs. Adding teeth just to hear Alex gasp from it. He wet his tongue, sealed his mouth over Alex’s hole. Traced his tongue around the rim, watching Alex’s cock pulse, his back arch, his face screwed up in pleasure. John flicked his tongue, lapped at the puckered, fluttering flesh until Alex unclenched. He slid his tongue home, darted it in and out, dug his fingertips in Alex’s thighs. 

“Fuck, shit… Just like that, baby boy, f-feels so good, Jesus Christ.” 

John just pressed Alex’s thighs back further, opened him wider, tongue-fucked him harder. Attacked him with his mouth until Alex was quivering, hips twitching. “Jack, please, I’m so fucking close, just--”

Lifting his face, John gave him a soft look. “Come for me like this, baby, I know you can do it,” he encouraged, going back to lapping at Alex’s hole.

“I can’t,” Alex cried out, grinding his hips into John’s face. “Need more!”

“This is all you’re getting baby,” John sternly told him. “Take it or leave it, but I’m gonna keep licking til you finish.” 

Alex made a high pitched keening sound, one that had Lafayette laughing from where he watched. Fuck, Alex forgot he was even there, he was so focused on the strain in his cock, John’s talented mouth against his hole, his lithe little tongue. He pushed his ass into John’s face, earning himself a swift smack on his thigh. But, John must have taken pity on him, because Alex felt him push his thumb up against his perineum, sought out his prostate from the outside. Between the press of his tongue and the pressure from his thumb, Alex managed to focus just enough, found the right feeling. His hole clenched and balls tightened, and with a sharp cry he was coming, a stream of come pumping out of him and dribbling down his shaft. 

“Simply gorgeous,” Lafayette commented. He added something in French that made Alex moan, and John gave him a few more licks the prolonged the beautiful sound escaping his throat. 

John pulled away from Alex, smiling like the cheshire cat from his place between his thighs. Alex groaned at John’s appearance, his lips shiny with spit, eyes glazed over as if in a hypnotic state purely from getting Alex off. John made his way back up Alex’s body, taking a pit stop to scoop up some of Alex’s come with his fingers. He pressed his fingers to Alex’s mouth, and Alex took them willingly, sucking John’s fingers into his mouth and cleaning his come away from them. While Alex was running his tongue tantalizingly between John’s fingers, John grabbed one of Alex’s wrists with his free hand and kissing his knuckles before gently twining his hand back around the spindle. “Gonna kiss you til you’re hard again,” John murmured, pulling his fingers out of Alex’s mouth and replacing them with his tongue.

Alex moaned at the taste of himself on John’s tongue, and they both revelled in their combined tastes. “Give me your cock, baby boy, I want your cock inside me, please,” Alex sighed against John’s lips. “I’m ready for it, wanna feel you split me apart, just your tongue as prep.”

“Hmm, maybe another time,” John said back, “I’m not done with you yet.”

John shimmied back down Alex’s body, pausing to leave a few more love bites. He arrived at Alex’s chubbed up cock, used his tongue to pulled it into his mouth. Swallowed him down, actually glad Alex wasn’t fully hard, that he could fit the whole thing in his mouth. Feeling him growing harder on his tongue as he sucked, bringing his hand up only so he could fondle Alex’s balls. Alex hissed in pleasure, his hands gripping the headboard so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

“What in the world did little Alex do to earn the uninterrupted charms of your mouth this evening?” Lafayette asked. Though Alex couldn’t see him, he could hear the smile in his voice. 

John popped off, gave a quick kiss to Alex’s tip. “Tell him, baby girl,” he said, before wrapping his lips around Alex’s head. Dragged his lips up and down the shaft, wanting to hear Alex give his own account of their day, determined to make his voice tremble. 

“I, uh,” Alex started before letting out an unadulterated moan when John slid all the way down his shaft, his nose buried in the tuft of hair at the base of his cock. John popped back off. 

“Tell him, or I stop,” he said, returning his attentions to Alex’s cock. 

“J--John, he, uh, wasn’t having a good day, so I--” He clenched his eyes shut, nearly trembling under John’s mouth. “--I left work for l--lunch. Went to Whole Foods, got him a s-salad, just like he likes.” He hissed when John rolled one of his balls between his thumb and index finger.

“That is all? You merely bought a salad and got John in this, ah, state?” Laf intoned skeptically.

“Uh, we got j-juice, from that place in SoHo,” Alex said, attempting to keep his thoughts coherent. “And pedicures!” he said, his toes curling when John pulled back and lapped heavily at the head of his cock, concentrating all of his attentions there.

“Well that does sound quite cozy,” Lafayette admitted “I must say, I am rather surprised.”

John pulled off of Alex. “He took the day off,” he said in Laf’s direction. “I got to spend the whole day with my sweet--” he kissed the head of Alex’s cock. “Kind.” He kissed just above Alex’s belly button. “Attentive.” He kissed right over Alex’s heart. “Caring.” He kissed the hollow of Alex’s neck. “Brilliant.” He kissed Alex’s temple. “Beautiful.” He kissed Alex’s nose. “Alexander,” he breathed, finally joining their lips together. “Fuck, I love you, baby girl,” John whispered. He slid a hand down between their bodies and wrapped it around Alex’s cock, giving him steady strokes. “Come for me, Alexander.” 

With a broken cry, Alex arched his back and spent himself, John dipping his head and fitting his lips around Alex’s tip just in time to catch what little cum dribbled out. Laying there, Alex panted to catch his breath. 

“Hmm, beautiful,” said John, hurrying back up Alex’s body to capture him in a kiss. Alex melted into the kiss, desperate for John to just fuck him already.

“Please fuck me, baby boy, I want your cock, please,” Alex cried, rolling his hips into John.

“Hard already?” John teased, rolling his hips back.

“Don’t care, want you inside me, wanna be close to you.”

“You’ll get it, I promise honey. Need you to keep being so good for me,” John said. 

Laf unzipped his pants and slid them down far enough to free his erection, couldn’t help himself, watching his two boys give themselves to each other completely. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, beginning to stroke himself steadily, releasing some of the ache that had been growing over the night.

John’s voice pulled him out of his stupor. “Laf, go get the lube. The tingly stuff that Alex loves.” Laf grumbled at John’s order, but obliged, getting up to go find the lube in their closet.

“Don’t want the tingly stuff,” Alex whimpered, “want you to bareback.” He knew John didn’t like that lube, and that usually meant John would wear a condom so he wouldn’t have to feel it.

“I don’t remember asking your opinion,” said John, though his tone was kind. “Don’t worry, baby girl, I’m gonna give you what you need.”

Lafayette appeared bedside, handed John the bottle. Watched eagerly as John warmed the lube in his hand, how he wrapped his free arm around Alex and held him close while he teased between Alex’s cheeks with two fingers. Alex pressed against him, sought out his lips again. 

John pulled away from Alex’s lips, wanting to watch as he breached Alex’s entrance, pressing his fingers into Alex’s hole. “God, so pretty,” sighed John. Alex tried to grind down on John’s hand, but was pressed back into the mattress by John’s steady hand. “I don’t think so,” said John. “Only place I want you to go is my fingers, baby girl.” 

Alex hissed in sensitivity when John nicked his prostate. “You still good?” he asked, stilling his fingers and looking up at Alex, who had tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Green,” Alex replied eagerly. “So green,” he moaned gutturally when John focused the pads of his fingers on his prostate.

Laf tried to run his fingers through Alex’s messy, sweat-shined hair, and John whipped around. “Didn’t say you could touch yet. I’m not done with him.”

“Okay, okay,” Laf said lightly, backing away. “I shall just watch.” He recognized their carnal need to connect, to be with each other, and he was happy with the opportunity to be allowed to watch. 

John looked over his shoulder, gave Laf a shy smile. “Promise you’ll get yours, honey,” he said slyly, before returning back to Alex. He looked at Alex’s hands, which were still tightly wrung around the headboard. “So good for me baby girl,” he said, as he wrenched another cry out of Alex by adding a third finger.

John attacked Alex’s prostate with vigor, watching with a smirk as Alex’s cock jumped from the stimulation. “Fuck,” Alex spat. His third erection almost hurt, his balls ached, but he didn’t want John to stop. “I’m ready, Jack, please… Come on, baby, I’ll milk your cock so good.” Alex couldn’t even find the energy to be embarrassed at how high pitched his voice was, how broken he sounded when he begged. 

John ignored his pleas. “Come on my fingers, baby girl. I know you can do it. Come on my fingers and then I’ll fuck you so good, love you until you can’t stand it anymore,” he encouraged, doubling his efforts to try and wring a third orgasm out of Alex.

“Need you,” Alex pled, “Need your cock, need you inside me, need to come.”

“So needy,” teased John. “I know you can do it baby. You’re being so good for me, I know you can come on my fingers.”

“I’d come faster on your cock,” Alex whined, lifted his hips enticingly. “Don’t you want me?”

“Of course I do,” John said. “But you gotta earn it like a good girl.”

Alex steeled himself, knew John wasn’t going to go easy on him. He tried to focus on the feeling of John’s fingers inside him, the tingling of the lube, the stretch he always welcomed. He bore down, trying to give his all to come for John, to be good.

“Fuck, I can’t!” he cried out, the beginnings of tears slipping down the side of his face. He tried to hide his face in his arms, embarrassed at how easily he was falling apart.

“No, none of that,” John cooed. “Look at me.” Alex looked down at John, his pupils blown, expression reeking of desperation. “Feel my fingers, feel how good they feel? Can’t wait til that’s my cock. Can’t wait to be inside you, but I need you to come for me first.” He grabbed one of Alex’s hands from the headboard and brought it down to his own cock. “Feel how hard I am for you baby girl? Just come for me, and this is yours, it’s all yours.”

Alex craned his neck, watched in a haze his own hand working John. John let him give him a few strokes before he guided his hand back to the headboard. Alex focused, tried to do as he was ordered, thought on John’s fingers fucking in and out of him. He even snuck a look at Lafayette, who was jerking off as slowly as possible from where he watched. He wanted him, wanted John, wanted everything. He needed John to hold him down, fuck this third orgasm right out of him. 

The promise of John’s cock made its way to the forefront of Alex’s mind, and he focused on that, focused on what it would feel like to finally be joined with John, to have John’s cock moving inside him, to have the weight of John’s body covering him, holding him down. To have his lips against his ear, breathing, promising him everything, but most of all his love. Alex’s imagination was enough to bring his simmering orgasm to a heated boil in the pit of his stomach.

A wave of affection, of warm devotion washed over him and he came a third time, watching John as John stared up at him, grinning. “Sh-shit, I love you,” Alex whimpered. John kissed his throbbing cock. 

“Love you too, sweetie.” John slotted himself against Alex, nuzzled his neck. Alex couldn’t resist, removed his hands from the headboard and wrapped them around John’s neck, submitted to the barrage of kisses John rained on his face. John nudged their hips together. “Ready for this?”

“So fucking ready,” Alex moaned, strung out, strung out on the sensations, strung out on John.

“Good,” John said, thrusting into him in one stroke, forcing a desperate cry out. Alex settled in, ready to feel John fuck his brains out. Went to meet his thrusts, wrapping his legs around John’s waist, but John held him down, fucked him hard enough that the bed shook. 

It was only about a minute or so, and John was crying out, burying his face in Alex’s hair, revelling in the scent that was just so Alex, the baby shampoo he used, the almond soap, his sweat. He came, hard, and collapsed on top of Alex, soft and pliant and giddy. Alex brought his hand up to rub his back idly. 

“Sorry,” said John sheepishly, “that was probably a little too quick for your liking.”

“Honestly?” Alex said lightly. “I’m relieved I don’t have to come again. My dick hurts.”

John buried his face in Alex’s hair, giggling at Alex’s ridiculousness. “Love you so much,” he murmured.

“Might I join now?” Laf asked, standing by the bed with a washcloth in hand, clearly having come already from watching them. “I have been patient.” 

“Yeah,” John agreed. “Come here,” he said, pulling Laf into their pile, letting him curl around Alex and dote on him with equal affection. “Love you too,” John said to Laf, kissing him on the forehead.

“Perhaps, later this week, it may be my turn to bring a salad to your office,” said Lafayette thoughtfully, accepted the kiss Alex gave him. 

“We’ll see,” said John sleepily. Was so thankful his day got better whenever Laf or Alex had anything to say about it.


	5. E is for Edging

It was Alexander’s fault really. As most things were. Ok, maybe not his fault, but definitely his idea, and John couldn’t help but follow his lead. Alex texted John midday, said he was taking and “extended lunch break” and he was “hungry for something in particular,” so John wasn’t surprised when Laf sent him a pic of Alex at home, on his knees, gobbling Laf’s cock like it was a rather delicious meal. What was surprising was when Alex called him twenty minutes later, laughing his ass off. 

“You won’t believe what I just did,” Alex laughed into the phone.

John groaned audibly, knew Alex’s antics could get them both in trouble. “What did you do?”

“Well, it’s not my fault...not really...that I had to get back to work. And is it my fault Lafayette was taking his sweet time, that he didn’t get to finish?”

John gasped. “Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish?” Before Alex could answer, John’s gchat on his computer chimed, making him look at his screen.

_Gilbert du Motier: You are in trouble little one. Why would you give Alexander such a naughty idea?_

John practically dropped the phone. “You told him it was my idea?” he hissed, which made Alex roar with laughter. 

“I told him I was under strict orders from you! That I wasn’t allowed any loads until later tonight!” Alex was snorting so hard he could barely get the words out. John had half a mind to walk the few blocks up to Alex’s office and kick his ass. 

“What game are you trying to play?” John sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His gchat was blinking at him, but he was anxious to read the message.

“Listen, baby boy, If I’m going down, and I mean in both the metaphorical and literal sense.” John could practically hear Alex’s eyebrows wagging. “I’m taking everybody with me.” 

“Ok, but what is your end game? Because right now, it seems like this is gonna end badly for me.”

“No! This is the thing…I think it’s time Laf had a taste of his own medicine. Here’s the plan--”

John listened quietly, tried his best to be open minded. 

***

John took his lunch break late, especially since he knew he would be in the office way past dinner finishing up a project. He knew for this part of Alex’s master plan to work, he had to shoulder his dominant personality, push Laf around a bit. It was a dangerous game, because depending on Laf’s mood, he would either humor him, or put him over his knee. 

“Marie?” he called into the apartment. Laf came tripping out of the bedroom, half-dressed, looking confused. 

“Little one, you startled me. It is almost 4, you are home early…”

“Stop talking,” John snapped. It went against all his instincts to be so cold towards Laf, but the tone in which he spoke must have surprised him into silence. “I took my lunch break late, since I have to work a little later today. Alexander called me, told me of your...predicament. So I came home to check on you.”

Lafayette’s eyes narrowed, but something in the energy between them made him decide to play along. “I do not need to be checked on. I am fine.”

“Did you touch yourself?” John took a step closer, looked Lafayette up and down.

“Ah, no. I, of course, am saving this for whichever of my boys behaves the best tonight.”

“Good, because I don’t remember anyone giving you permission to touch yourself.”

“Permission?” Lafayette scoffed. “I do not need permission--”

“Ok. So you don’t wanna listen. Got it. Here I am, came home on my lunch break all so I could take care of you, and you want to be disobedient.”

Laf looked at John with a smirk. “I can be obedient if I must,” he lilted. “But I do not think I must,” he continued darkly.

“Look, Marie, do you want your dick sucked or not? I can go back to work.”

His face lighting up, Lafayette softened his voice. “That would be quite excellent. What must I do to receive this...favor?” 

“Hmm, hold this,” John said, handing a confused Laf his phone. “Alexander wanted to watch, so he’s on Skype right now.

“Hey babe,” Alex said from the phone, his smirking face taking up the whole screen. “John working you over good?”

“He has done nothing yet,” Lafayette goaded, his voice snide. “Simply barking orders.”

John rolled his eyes, maneuvered Laf to the couch, pushed him so he was seated. “Sit,” he said, dropping to his knees in front of him. “Aim the camera here. Other hand on the couch. Don’t grab me, or we’re done. Got it?” He could hear Alex laughing over the phone. 

Lafayette must have really wanted that blow job, because he followed John’s instructions, albeit stiffly, but without protest. “Are you going to hurry up, or do I have to take care of this myself?”

John ignored his question, electing to instead sink his mouth down to the base of Laf’s cock.

***

“I helped,” John groaned, on the phone with Alex. “We’re gonna pay for this later, you know…”

“I mean, you will. It was your idea, after all. At least, as far as Laf knows.” 

“Sometimes I hate you,” John snapped. He couldn’t deny the little thrill he got when he pulled off of Laf, tucked him fully hard back into his boxers, told him not to take care of it himself. That frustrated face he made. _“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” he had whispered ominously. “I’ll know.”_

“Watching you take charge over him like that, baby boy. Goddamn, got me worked up.” 

John rolled his eyes. “Try to get yourself under control, baby girl. We’re in for a long night.”

***

“Honey! I’m home!” Alex called out, dropping his bag by the door and shrugging off his jacket. “Laf?” he called again, since he had no response. He walked through the apartment and into their bedroom, chuckling in delight when he saw Laf furiously trying to finish himself off.

“Doing something?” Alex smirked, and Laf looked up from his focus, immediately pulling his hand away from his cock. “No, keep going, I’m sure John would _love_ to see this.”

“Your threats mean nothing,” Lafayette said airily. “I am not afraid of you, and I am certainly not afraid of John.” 

“I didn’t say anything about being afraid,” Alex sneered. “I’m just not surprised. When it comes to being teased, you have zero tolerance.”

“I do not!” Laf exclaimed.

“Really?” Alex said, raising an eyebrow. The cogs in his brain turned, and he executed the plan almost immediately. “How about this? I let you come, but we don’t tell John.”

“Fine,” Laf agreed, “fine!”

Alex pounced on the bed, gave Lafayette a quick kiss on this tip of his dick. A few kitten licks, slurping up the precum that had gathered at the tip. He gave long, teasing licks, was satisfied to see Lafayette throwing his head back against the pillow, muttering to himself indulgently in French. 

Alex pulled back off of Laf. “John knows nothing about this.”

“John knows nothing about what?” John said from the doorway, smirking down at Laf and Alex.

Immediately, Alex pulled off of Laf, looked up at John as if in fear, though really he was trying not to laugh. “I’m sorry, John,” Alex said breathlessly. “I caught Lafayette touching himself and I wanted to help…”

John frowned. “I thought I told you to keep your hands off of your cock?” he snapped. “That was the deal.”

“I made no deal,” Lafayette said simply. Scowled. 

“Right then. Come on, Alex, wanna go grab some din--”

 

“Wait!” Laf said shakily. “You are going to leave me like this?” 

“You already showed you wanna take care of it yourself.” 

Lafayette pouted, actually pouted. “I want you. Want you both. You have worked me up, made me wait.”

“Ha!” Alex said triumphantly. “Ha! I knew it! No patience! None! I knew you couldn’t last.”

“Of course I can!” Lafayette shot back. “I bet if I let you two...do your worst...I could last longer than both of you. Combined.”

This was the in Alex had been waiting for. “Oh you can? Can you?” he said gleefully.

Laf turned his nose up at Alex’s snark. “Of course I can, mon chou. Just because I do not, does not mean I cannot.”

“Really? Because I think it does,” Alex smirked. “If you’re so good why don’t you ever do it?” he challenged.

Lafayette grandiosely waved his hand in the air. “I think it is because I prefer to be on the giving end. I find myself to be a very generous lover.”

Alex snorted at Laf’s theatrics. “‘A very generous lover’? Laf, last week you made me come until I cried.”

“And that was very generous of me because I was hard the entire time.”

“You sadistic bastard,” Alex muttered. Ah well, paypack was about to be a bitch. 

“Ahem,” John interrupted. “While I am enjoying your little exchange, I do want to get to dinner because I’m starving.”

“This is fine,” Lafayette said, smirking. “And when we come home, I will show you both just how patient I can be.”

John and Alexander exchanged a significant look, and they were off. 

***

Lafayette was not having a good time. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Alex and John made sure that Laf was against the wall, Alex sitting across from Laf and John. 

“I am not this mean to you both,” Laf whined.

“Lies!” Alex snorted. “Lies and slander.”

“Yeah, Daddy,” John whispered. At some point, his mood had done a full 180, had switched to his more submissive persona. That was alright, Alex thought, he took orders well in that mood and could be useful in tormenting Laf. “You’re not this mean, you’re worse.” 

“I am not!” Laf scoffed.

John slid closer to Laf, placing his hand on Laf’s thigh, dangerously close to Laf’s cock, which was still jumpy and twitchy from being teased all day. “Remember that time we were at that really nice restaurant? And you made me come just from that vibrator. You know the one, the one that usually makes me scream, but I had to stay quiet for you.”

“Do not pretend you did not enjoy every second of that,” Lafayette said, trying to inject a touch of venom into his voice but just ended up sounding breathy and unsure. 

“I did, very much so, Daddy,” John breathed back. “But would you? I don’t think you could take it.”

Alex leaned back, satisfied at the number John was doing on Laf, surprised that John had kept up the act for so long. “Don’t pretend you could hold yourself nearly as together as we could,” he challenged.

“I think I am doing quite well,” Lafayette said, took a sip of his Thai iced tea. Alex took note of how tightly he held the glass, the tension in his lips. Even knowing they would probably pay for it in the near future, he was really enjoying this.

“John, would you like to give him a hand?” Alex simpered, taking a sip of his own, normal iced tea. He had noticed their waitress approaching, and he wanted to see Laf try to order with John’s hand in his lap.

“Have you guys decided? Any starters?”

John took the opportunity to slid his hand under the table cloth and right between Lafayette’s legs, rubbing up and down the length of where he was hard in his jeans. Lafayette practically choked on his words when he tried to order his Penang curry with brown rice, but managed to gain an iota of composure and order as quickly as possible. 

The waitress jotted down their orders and took off, leaving John and Alex smirking and Laf looking an odd mixture of frustrated and embarrassed. 

“This is not fair,” Laf pouted, flushed with frustration.

“All is fair in love and war,” Alex joked. “... and orgasms,” he added as an afterthought.

John snuggled up under Lafayette’s arm, stilled his hand but left it resting over the bulge in Laf’s jeans. “And Daddy,” he murmured reverentially, “you’re so cute when you’re flustered. I like it…” 

“And you look cute when you are crying for my cock,” Laf snapped, growing frustrated at his boys’ teasings.

“God, you have a filthy mouth,” Alex snapped, but he was grinning. “You just can’t admit when you’re wrong. All you have to do is tell us to stop, and we will go home, have a normal evening. Just knowing that when it comes to teasing, John and I are stronger than you.”

“Non,” Laf steeled. “You are not winning this.”

“Fine by me,” Alex smirked, thinking of the many ways he could torture Laf throughout the dinner.

***

“John, pause,” Alex ordered. John stilled his hand, looked up at Alex, eyes wide and face flushed. He’d been jerking Lafayette off molasses slow while Alex sat behind Laf, wrists pinned in the small of his back and mouth to his ear, where he could talk low and dirty in French the entire time. “Did you finish prepping yourself, baby boy?” Alex asked, and Laf finally figured out where John’s other hand had been the whole time.

“Yes, Papi,” John answered, looking towards Alex for the next command.

“If we take off the ring,” Alex said in Lafayette’s ear, “will you be able to wait to come until we say? Can you be good?”

“Fuck off,” Lafayette snapped. “I tell you this I can do, I show you this.” Alex smirked at John over Lafayette’s shoulder. They both knew if his English was slipping, they were on the right track. 

“Go ahead, baby boy, ride him,” Alex said gleefully. He had to admit getting to be really in charge of the scene was exhilarating, a feeling he could get used to, honestly. 

John went to line himself up with Laf’s cock, but Laf stopped him. “Wait. I will not be longer needing this.” They watched as Laf pulled the ring off, tossing it aside and settling back into the bed, allowing Alex to repin his wrists. “Now I am ready,” he said smugly.

John realigned himself with Laf’s cock, made big innocent eyes at him. He began to slowly sink down on Laf’s cock, requiring Laf to use every ounce of concentration he had not take over the scene and ruin their little game. He had been very generous to let them play like this, to even let them tease him in public. 

He focused his attention back on John, who was looking just as desperate as he was. His little dom act earlier in the day had been very cute, but Lafayette was not surprised to see him ready to give in. It was in his nature to be good, and while he might take orders from Papi, he always worked hard to please Daddy, would do anything for him. 

Once John was fully seated on Laf’s cock, he leaned over, pressing his chest flush to Laf’s to whisper in Laf’s ear. “ _Baise-moi_ , Daddy,” he simpered. And Laf lost his shit. Any composure he may have cultivated over the evening evaporated instantly. John was just too tight, his words too sweet, and his own brain too fogged. In a snapping second, he knocked Alex off of him and wrenched his wrists free, rolled John over and pinned him to the bed.

The high pitched wailing sound John let out was perfect as Lafayette drew his hips back, thrust into him several slow times before fucking into him with wild abandon. Alex watched, a little stunned, and a little miffed he didn’t get to carry out his plans to the fullest extent. That they didn’t get Lafayette to cry or beg. And a little jealous, that John was the one getting fucked and he was still waiting. Especially, since, as far as Laf knew, this was all John’s idea. Why did he get the reward?

Alex watched gleefully as Laf had John practically bent in half, nearly crying on his dick. He might not have gotten Laf to beg, but watching John fall apart was never a bad consolation prize. Laf had one huge hand curled around John’s dick, was jerking him off pretty punishingly in time to this thrusts. Alex had to admit after being teased most of the day, it was pretty impressive he even lasted this long. 

“Little one, if you do not come before I am finished, you will not come at all,” Laf growled.

John came pretty quickly, understandably since he hadn’t come all day either. “Shit, Daddy,” John gasped, overcome by the stimulation of Laf still fucking in and out of him. Lafayette kept his hand oh him, squeezing and working at his length, making him mewl from the overstimulation, but John was really just forced to take it at this point, pinned under him as he was. 

“Almost there, little one,” Laf grunted before finally spilling his load into John’s hole. He gave him a few more pointed squeezes while he basked in his afterglow, reluctant to pull away so soon. It just felt too damn good. When he finally rolled off of him, John immediately curled up against him for contact. John gave Alex a little gloating, winning smile, which drew his attention and brought him over to the cuddle pile. 

Alex curled into the pile, suggestively rutting against Laf’s leg. “My turn?” he asked sultrily.

Laf merely laughed at Alex’s request. “Really, mon chou? You tease me all day and want me to allow you to get off?”

Alex pouted. “You helped Jack come. And you gave him the good dick. Which isn’t really fair, this was his idea, he should be--”

“You must think I am stupid,” Lafayette sighed. He fished around in the sheets with one hand, came back with the cock ring he had discarded moments ago. Leaned over so he could give a quick kiss to the tip of Alex’s hard dick before rolling the ring on. Alex whined. “None of that. Did you think you would get off easy?”

John, still cuddled under Lafayette’s arm and looking blissed out of his mind, managed to stick his tongue out at Alex. “Daddy loves Jack, Jack’s a good boy,” he said in a sing-song voice. Alex grumbled under his breath. 

“Well. I’m still right. Told ya you couldn’t make it.”

“I am willing to admit that this is one of my few weaknesses,” Laf replied snootily. “And John, I would refrain from teasing little Alex. I may have...given into your charms this evening, but do not be so hopeful you will escape the consequence I am planning.”

“But Daddy--”

“No buts.” Lafayette nuzzled him, pulled the blanket over the three of them. “Rest now. You will need your strength for the weekend.”

Alex made another face at John, who looked mortified. He, honestly, couldn’t wait to endure whatever crazy thing Lafayette cooked up.


	6. F is for Frustation

Alex should have known he’d end up somewhere like this. Wrists and ankles locked down. Neck trapped in the metal posture collar. All fours. At least this version of stockade Lafayette had purchased had a cushioned chest support, to help with fatigue. Of course, that could be a blessing or a curse, since that also meant he could stay in the device longer. 

“Heh, knew you couldn’t resist long,” Alex goaded at the feeling of fingers breaching his hole. He was blindfolded, but that didn’t keep him from knowing that the longer, thicker fingers were definitely Laf’s. He heard no response, so he continued, “Gonna fuck me and let me go? God, you can’t even carry out a punishment these days.”

John’s hands, softer, on his face. He must have been crouching in front of him. “Hey, baby girl, none of that. Be good for us, please? We really don’t wanna gag you for this, just try to be good?” 

“Let him talk,” Laf sneered. “He will get what is coming to him. It is up to him to decide whether or not he will be good.”

The fingers were gone, replaced by the tip of a toy. Alex groaned when he realized it was one of the soft, jelly dildos, small and wholly unsatisfying, too yielding to gain any real stimulation from it. Lafayette landed a quick smack on one ass cheek and stepped back, admiring his work. Immediately, Alex attempted to gain some friction, to use what little give he had in the stockades to fuck back on the dildo, held in place by a rod.

The little give he had was enough to roll the dildo across his prostate, if only a little bit. John and Laf watched, a little miffed if not frustrated, as Alex grew harder from the dildo, humping back on it and twisting his hips to gain some stimulation.

“Seriously?” Laf deadpanned.

“Gotta use what you give me, babe,” Alex panted, growing frustrated at his inability to get any farther back on the dildo.

Lafayette caught John’s eye, made face. John sighed, went into their closed and came back with a pair of their leather straps used as tie downs. “If this doesn’t work,” John lamented, “I’m not sure what will.”

“Maybe if you two tell me what you’re trying to accomplish, I can give tips. Since you guys apparently suck at punishments.” The laughter in Alex’s voice made Lafayette’s face tighten.

“I would slap that grin right off your face if I did not think you would enjoy it so much, mon chou,” Lafayette said smoothly, causing Alex to give him a shit-eating grin.

“Go ahead and slap me, I can do this all damn day,” Alex said confidently. Jostled his hips against the dildo for good measure. John handed off the one of the straps to Laf to tie Alex down. Laf wound one of the straps through the buckle on the stockade, running it right under Alex’s shoulder blades and buckling it on the other side. While Laf was strapping in Alex’s shoulders, John was strapping Alex in just over his hips, pressing him into the stockade, with no way to move against the dildo.

“Much better,” John sighed, sounding tired though they really just started. 

“Ok. Now what? This is kinda boring,” Alex whined. 

“Sorry you’re bored,” John said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “But we’re gonna go in the living room. Daddy promised I could pick a movie.” 

“And what? Leave me here? Like this?” Alex started to sound slightly frantic. 

“You cannot see it, but you have your baby monitor,” Lafayette said soothingly. “If it is too much, or you need anything, you know your words.”

With that, he heard them leave the bedroom. They kept the door open, and Alex could hear the sounds of the Roku coming on. He hoped John picked a short movie. 

***

Alex sighed in relief when he heard the credits rolling. Almost instantly, they returned. John at his face again, petting his hair.

“Color, baby girl?” John asked softly, pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Green,” Alex said shakily. “But...fuck...I’m ready...so ready...please… Anything…” 

“Have you earned that?” Laf asked coldly.

“Fuck… anything…” Alex begged. “It doesn’t even have to be your cock… it can be the machine.. I don’t care… just please…”

“I think the machine is an inspired idea, would you agree little one?” Lafayette stretched, went to the closet to get the dreaded device. It took him a few minutes to set it up. Once in place, he worked the jelly dildo out of Alex, who sighed with relief and anticipation.

“Yeah,” said Alex indulgently as the tip of one of their harder, larger dildos pressed into him. “Fuck yeah, like that.” He groaned in satisfaction as Laf seated it completely inside him, ready to finally get some stimulation after a couple hours of unsuccessfully trying to get off on the jelly dildo.

“Well, we are going to go eat dinner. The baby monitor is still on if you need us,” said Laf flippantly.

John giggled at the shocked look on Alex’s face. “What, honey? You asked for the machine. Daddy gave you the machine! He never said he would turn it on!” The both laughed at that, and Alex sputtered. 

“You...you’re...agh! Fuck you! Fuck you both! Assholes!” He devolved into some creative cursing in both French and Spanish, but Lafayette and John just ignored him. They were hungry.

***

When Alex felt John’s hand gently wiping away some sweat on his forehead, he almost broke into tears in relief. “You’re back,” he cried out. “Please fuck me, do anything, I’ve been so good, please,” Alex begged brokenly.

“Not now, Papi. Thought you might be hungry.” 

Come to think of it, Alex was hungry, very hungry in fact, but the hunger was nothing in comparison to the feeling in the pit of his gut from being on edge for so long, from needing to come so badly.

“I’ll eat better if I come first,” Alex said demurely. Figured if he was gonna break one of them into giving in, John was the better bet. 

“Nice try, mon chou,” Laf said coldly from the doorway. He turned to John. “Is little Alex being difficult?”

“No, Daddy. He can’t help it right now.” John was directly in front of Alex. Held a plate of chicken nuggets and tater tots in his hand. Dipped a nugget in some ketchup. Said, “Open up, Papi,” and gingerly placed the nugget in his mouth. Alex chewed the nugget obediently and swallowed, popping his mouth open for more when he was done.

“Oh, so he can behave,” Laf said scornfully.

“Shhh, Papi is a good boy,” John said, fed Alex another nugget then a tater tot in succession. 

Having John treat him so gently while Laf was still berating him did something to Alex, and the need to come bubbled deep inside Alex, leading to a renewed round of begging. “Please, I’m being good, I need to come,” he begged.

He heard Lafayette’s heavy footsteps entering the room, and he turned his face towards the source even as John fed him another nugget.

“You still have not earned this,” Lafayette said simply. “Mon cher, finish feeding Alexander and then come here.” 

John gave a sharp little intake of breath. “Daddy, you promised this was Papi’s punishment day, my day isn’t until later, and I was good, I was a good boy--” 

“Shh, you are not being punished, my sweet,” Laf hummed. “I simply need you for the next part of Alexander’s punishment.”

It was Alex’s turn to exhale, begin complaining again. “This really isn’t fair, Laf, you enjoyed the teasing and the edging, so what if it wasn’t our normal routine? And why am I in trouble, John helped!” 

“Do I look like I fell off the rhubarb cart yesterday, mon chou?” Laf asked.

“Turnip truck, Daddy,” John interrupted. “That’s the phrase.”

Laf turned back to Alex who was chuckling lightly. “Do I look like I fell off the _turnip truck_ yesterday?” Laf reiterated. “You are the one that orchestrated the scene, so I feel it prudent that your punishment is, shall we say, more severe.”

Alex’s chuckle at Laf’s struggle with English cut off almost immediately at Laf’s tone. “Ok, but Laf, I’ve been good for hours. When you gonna have mercy on me? Please? I’ve been so good.” 

“Not good enough.” 

Suddenly, John and Laf got suddenly very quiet. Rummaging around in the closet. The tinkling of ice in a glass. Alex gasped audibly when he felt a handful of ice up against his cock, hissing as he felt his erection go down. That was the opposite direction of what he wanted to happen.

“What the fuck, gah,” he snarled trying to wiggle his hips away from the ice but failing.

He felt a finger probing against his rim, pressing against the swollen, sensitive flesh. The finger slipped in beside the dildo, and he gasped at the stimulation, the feeling of what had to be one of Laf’s fingers, yielding warm flesh, against the hard stiffness of the dildo. Laf quickly found Alex’s prostate and began to stroke it lightly, and Alex felt trapped. His cock couldn’t decide what to do, whether to get hard under Laf’s careful strokes over his prostate or to go soft in response to the ice that John was holding up to his cock.

Alex thrashed in the stockade, “Fuck… no.. please,” he cried out.

“What color are you, mon chou?” Laf asked gently.

“Green, fuck, please just let me come. Please, I’ll do anything,” Alex begged.

“Heh,” Laf snorted. “Just a teaser of what is to come.”

Alex didn’t have time to ponder what Laf could possibly mean by that. He felt a release of pressure as the fucking machine was pulled away. Alex hoped against hope one of them would fuck him, even if he didn’t get to come, he craved the contact. He felt a ring against the base of his dick, he should have guessed. But then, a hand was taking his soft flesh, folding his dick practically in half, and a second ring was popped in place snug against his glans. His cock was now curled in itself, and an erection was impossible. “What the actual fuck,” Alex snarled. Not only had they taken away any form of stimulation he could get, but they they had put him in what might have been one of the most painful cockrings ever designed.

He could hear Lafayette fiddling with the dildo rod again, and he begrudgingly resigned himself to the jelly dildo, but instead, Laf worked one of their prostate massagers into him. And turned it on. Not too high, not too low, just enough to stimulate him, enough for him to curse the invention of the wicked cock ring-cage hybrid he wore. 

***

Alex didn’t think his punishment could have been worse. He was wrong. Laf had removed his blindfold, and he thought his returned sight would be a gift, but it only gave him the perfect view of everything he was missing out on. Lafayette had arranged John right in front Alex, on all fours. Taken a good half hour to open him, using his tongue and fingers in conjunction. Alex didn’t miss a single one of John’s reactions, his little sighs and squeals and moans. He himself grunted with the onslaught the massager was providing, the haze of arousal fogging his brain but his body unable to react. 

When Alex saw Laf slam into John, his dick jumped at the sight, and he gasped as his cock tried to fill, but the rings held him tightly soft. Laf was throwing it to John in a steady rhythm, forceful enough to make him arch his back for it, but not too rough. John had hit some sort of headspace, his eyes were glazed over and his vocabulary reduced to small sounds of pleasure and “Daddy,” so really, he was enjoying himself. Alexander seethed with jealousy. 

“God, you’re such a fucking slut,” Alex spat. “Whining about ‘Daddy’s’ cock when he’s really just using your hole because he can’t have mine. Bet your hole isn’t even tight enough for him to enjoy, you’ve taken it up the ass enough times.”

“Alexander,” Laf warned, a hint of danger in his tone.

Alex sailed right past Laf’s warning and continued egging John on. “Don’t know why Laf’s telling me to stop. You clearly love it. Look at your little cock all hard. You just love being Daddy’s little cum dumpster, don’t you?” 

John said nothing, just dropped forward on his elbows and hid his blushing face in the crook of his arm. “None of that,” Laf said, grabbing John’s ponytail and wrenching his head back so Alex could see his face, flushed with arousal.

“Pretty,” Alex hummed desperately, feeling trapped. Utterly trapped. Trapped by the sensations of the prostate massager, forcing come out of his cock. Trapped by the rings that were keeping his cock bent in half, keeping him from getting an erection. Trapped in that fucking stockade, keeping him pinned, far, far away from John and Laf.

Alex nearly cried when he saw John come practically untouched under Laf’s steady strokes. Alex had been in a near constant state of arousal since John and Laf locked him in, and he was beginning to lose himself in the haze. He looked up when he felt a hand running through his hair.

“Are you alright, mon chou?” Laf asked, looking at Alex carefully.

“Green,” he cried, “Green, green, green.”

Laf chuckled. He had exactly what he wanted: an extremely aroused Alex prepared to beg for anything. “I saved this for you,” he said, stroking his erection in front of Alex’s face. He wanted Alex to beg for it, plead for it, grovel for it, even though he wasn’t planning on giving it to him.

“Fuck me, please just give me your cock, please Laf, I’ve been so good,” Alex chanted. He knew the prostate massager had milked him nearly dry, but he didn’t care. He would do whatever it took to be able to come. He knew a few good hits from Laf’s cock would have him sailing over the edge, it was all he needed. 

“Ah, I think not,” said Lafayette, and in an instant was blowing his load all over Alex’s face, his cum dripping off of his cheeks and chin. Alex made a sound of pure anguish, and had the stockade not held him tight, he would have thrashed in rage. Lafayette was rubbing his hair, his ear, a simple gesture to let him know the scene ended before he went to work freeing Alex from the stockade. Buckles undone, the massager gently worked out, shackles opened, freed from the collar. Lafayette lifted him gently and set him on the end of the bed. He was still in the cage, but honestly Alex was too sore and too put out to bother caring. He faintly noted John curled up in one of the armchairs across from the bed, looking exhausted. 

“I am going to bathe John. Do you want to join us, or will you be alright?” Laf asked gently.

“I’ll be fine,” Alex murmured. “You take care of John, and I’ll get up and shower in a few.”

“Okay, mon chou. Take the ring off when you get in the shower. Come in soon? I want to keep an eye on both of you,” Laf said, before scooping up John and taking him to the bathroom.

Alex listened to the sounds of the bath being filled, of Lafayette talking soothingly to John. When he gained enough of his composure, he stood on his own shaky legs and made his way to their shower, turning the water on as cold as he could stand. The relief of working off the ring was unlike any other, he practically cried it felt so good to be unfettered. The cold water on his sore muscles was jarring, but he needed it to stave off getting hard again.

He was in the middle of washing his hair when he heard the tub draining and the sound of John requesting a movie. Humming satisfactorily at the sounds of Laf taking care of John, he continued to scrub at his scalp. He would finish showering and then curl up around John and Laf. Perhaps they would take pity on him and give him a handy before they went to bed, but if not, it was Sunday the next day, and Sundays meant fulfilling sex for all.

“Oh good fucking god, mon chou, are you trying to freeze to death?” Alex heard behind him, before he felt Laf’s arms wrap around him. Laf reached in front of him to the shower nozzle and turned the heat up. “What were you thinking?” 

“Sorry,” Alex muttered, his teeth chattering. “Trying to keep the beast at bay.”

Laf made a confused face, and Alex gestured at his own crotch. “Didn’t want a boner,” he explained, and Lafayette chuckled. 

“Oh, I see this. But your punishment is over, my love. You do not need to deny yourself any longer.”

“Oh,” Alex replied, sounding surprised.

“And I will absolutely not be giving you a handjob in the fucking arctic,” Laf exclaimed, finally untensing as the water began to warm. Alex sighed as Laf wrapped a warm, comforting hand around his growing erection, leaned into his broad form. He knew, even after a punishment, they would always take care of him.


	7. G is for Gangbang

When John came to them, he was holding the lists they made so long ago. They usually lived in one of their bedside drawers, which Alex insisted on taking them out and checking stuff off as they went. Like a sexy bucket list or something. So when John fished them out of the bedside table, brought them to the kitchen where Laf and Alex were eating breakfast, blushing so hard, they were surprised. They rarely even consulted the lists, they were almost like a second language. They really only came out of the drawer when they were checking something off. 

“I have something...something I wanna add,” John said slowly. Alex’s ears practically perked up like a cat’s. Lafayette set his teacup down, gestured for John to sit at the table with them. 

“We are total ears, mon cher,” Laf said gently.

“All ears,” Alex coughed. “What’s up baby boy?” he asked, looking excited to see what John wanted.

John looked to the lists in his hand, then back up at them. He was so pretty when he blushed pink like that. “I have...ugh...ok you promise you won’t judge me?” 

“Of course not, my love,” Laf said. “Come here and tell us what you want,” he added, patting his lap for John to sit.

“Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out,” Alex reassured him. 

John fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. “I, um, have this fantasy…”

“Yeah?” Alex interrupted.

“Um, I, uh, want...want to try… Ok, this sounds like...really dirty…argh…” John ducked his face, buried himself against Lafayette’s shoulder. Whatever John wanted had him completely flustered, and Alex salivated at the possibilities.

“Darling, just tell us,” Lafayette urged him soothingly. 

Without lifting his face away from Laf’s shoulder, John kinda squeaked out the request. “A gangbang.” 

“Hot,” Alex remarked.

“Is this something that you truly want, mon cher? Because we would be happy to arrange a night for you at one of the clubs nearby that specializes in, uh, this sort of thing,” Laf said smoothly.

“At a club?”John lifted his face. “With people watching?” He looked mortified. 

“Or not,” Alex quickly supplied. “We could find some friends that would be interested, or hire some escorts? Hell, we throw up an ad on craigslist or fetlife with your picture, they’ll come in droves.” John blanched at the suggestions, looking more and more uncomfortable.

“Or we do not have to do any of those,” Lafayette said, noticing John’s tensing body and scrunched face. “I think Alexander and I could put our heads together and figure something out to fulfill this fantasy.”

“Can you tell us more about like...what you envision? What about it turns you on?” Alex added.

John was blushing again, but now that it was out in the open, it was a little easier to talk about. “Being...being tied down. Different men coming in...using--using me. You both there, making sure it’s safe, watching and taking care of me.” He shuddered. “I’m dirty, I’m a bad boy,” he said sadly, not even in his small voice. 

“Hey, hey,” Alex said, scooching closer. “None of that. What turns us on...it’s not always logical. You’re not bad, not dirty. Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to come to us with this.”

“Yes,” Lafayette agreed. “Alexander and I will think about it and try to come up with a way to make this possible for you. Is that agreeable?”

John nodded, hugged both of them, and they went about the rest of their Saturday.

***

John struggled to put the key in the door. It had absolutely nothing to do with his vision, and everything to do with Laf’s lips on his neck.

“God, if this is what one-on-one lunch does to you, we should go more often,” John chuckled. “Back off so I can open the door.”

“But, my darling,” Lafayette sighed, nuzzling behind his ear. John finally got the key in the door, pushed it open, but Laf grabbed him around the waist. “Alexander and I have planned a little surprise for you. If you are willing, of course.”

John’s eyes narrowed, and he looked at Lafayette suspiciously. “Should I be worried?” 

“I think not. It is something you have asked for, and we are playing safely.” 

“Oh?” John said flirtily. He felt a piece of silk cover his eyes.

“You know your words,” he heard in his ear. Then he swept him into his arms bridal style and carried him into the apartment. 

“Where are we going?” John asked, holding onto Laf’s neck.

“You shall see,” Laf hummed.

“I’m blindfolded.”

“It is an expression. Now, no more talking.”

John figured they must have walked into the bedroom because he heard Alex’s voice. “Do you have the whore I paid for?” Alex said almost immediately.

“Right here, as promised,” Lafayette said. John squirmed in his arms, but Laf just held him tighter. 

“Wanna help me rig him up? Party’s starting soon, can always use an extra hand.”

“Of course.” Lafayette set John down on the bed, began undressing him with methodical swiftness. “I will be remaining with him, to make sure my goods are not damaged.”

“Put him on the bench. Make sure both holes are accessible for the customers,” Alex ordered. John could hear tinkering across the room, and he wasn’t sure what Laf and Alex were planning.

“Laf, Alex,” John said nervously.

“Shut up, whore. You’re a hole tonight. That’s it,” Alex said snidely.

“Yellow,” John called, and Laf and Alex immediately dropped their act.

“What is it, little one?” Lafayette asked, petting his hair. 

“Was that too much too soon?” Alex asked, walking over to John to make sure he was alright.  
John bit his lip, turned his face to where he thought Alex was. 

“Just...can you tell me what’s going on? Are other people coming here?” He gulped. “Customers?”

“No, of course not,” Alex exclaimed. “You said you weren’t comfortable with that, so we were acting.”

“So there’s no one else in the room?”

“No, baby boy. Just me and Laf.” Alexander pat John’s thigh reassuringly. “We are attempting to create the...illusion and atmosphere of your fantasy. That ok?” 

“Oh,” John sighed in relief. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Are you ready to start the scene again, or do you need a moment?” Laf asked gently.

“No, I’m ready. Just...kinda wanted to know what I was in for.” 

“A long night, baby boy,” Alex snickered. He changed back to his more serious tone. “I’m going to finish setting up. Get your slut ready to go, ok?” 

“Yes, this I will do,” Lafayette said, resumed pulling John’s clothing off of him. He told him to keep his eyes shut while he replaced the flimsy silk blindfold with one of their padded, leather blindfolds. Lafayette also tied John’s hair back for him, smoothed his curls and assured him how pretty he looked. Then, he was over Lafayette’s knee, being fingered open carefully. John sighed, enjoying the feeling, taking three fingers easily enough. But then a massive steel plug was pressed into him, and he whined at the stimulation. 

After being prepped and plugged, Lafayette scooped John up and carried him to another part of the room. He was laid tummy down on a cold bench, arranged on all fours. Lafayette was being eerily quiet, so John tried to grab his attention. 

“Daddy,” he whispered, rutting his hips against the bench. He heard Alex laugh, but ignored him. “Daddy, I’m nervous.” 

“Boy calls you Daddy?” Alex scoffed. 

“Of course he does,” Lafayette said easily. Pet John across his back soothingly. 

“Huh,” Alex tutted. “Most of the pimps through here don’t fuck their whores.”

“Have you seen this boy? Would you not?”

Alex closely examined John, the toned muscles, the tanned skin, the athletic build in combination with the slim hips. “Well you do have a point. He’s got a great ass.” He ran his hand over John’s ass and gave it a light smack.

“If we get enough money, then perhaps I will let you sample him afterwards,” Laf proposed.

“Sounds like a fair deal,” Alex said, then the two went to work strapping John down to the bench. It seemed like overkill, the straps at his ankles, behind his knees, his spread thighs, biceps, elbows, wrists, then over his back and chest, his hips and his waist. He would not be moving until they freed him, the only possible move he could make was lifting his head. And John was pretty sure that was intentional. Lafayette and Alex ran their hands over the length of his body, checking the tension of the straps. Their light touches were maddening, and John clenched his muscles, feeling the plug twitch inside him. 

“Gonna fuck me now?” he asked, opening his mouth so prettily for a cock to be placed there.

Alex gave him a cold peel of laughter. “Oh, honey, we can’t fuck the goods before they do the services.”

“If you earn our cocks, that is,” Laf added, and they both laughed, making John feel insignificant, like a fuck toy. He loved it.

“Look,” Alex said to Laf. “I have a couple more things to do before the...ah...party starts. Probably another 30 minutes. Think you can...work your slut up a little? A lof the customers get off on that, like to see their whores get really responsive. Makes for a good show.”

“I assure you, this one, he is very responsive. Look, he is half hard just from getting tied down.” 

“Amazing. Right, so, I’ll knock when the first customer is here.”

There was a click and the door was shut again, Lafayette and John were alone. 

“Daddy?” John said quietly.

“Shhh, whore, you heard our host, I need to get you hard for the party.”

“Do you know how many...customers…?”

Lafayette sighed, scratched at John’s scalp soothingly. “Ten...maybe twelve. The most you have done in an evening, yes, but I know you will do very well. Make Daddy proud.”

“Making Daddy proud,” John repeated. He could do this. He still wasn’t sure how they were gonna simulate him getting fucked by 12 different men, but he was ready to find out. Especially since Lafayette had reached under him, massaged his dick to full hardness. He whined when Laf pulled his hand away, tried to lift his hips but was stopped by the straps. Some sounds as Lafayette fiddled with something, then the familiar feeling of a silicone ring being rolled down his length, sitting snug at the base of his dick. 

“I do believe it is up to the paying customer to decide if he wants to see you spill all over yourself or not,” he explained, making John squirm again.

“Are you still green, or do you need us to slow down?” Laf asked, running his hand over John’s cheek.

“Green, green Daddy, please, want your cock…”

“You cannot have my cock yet,” Laf said firmly.

“Daddy, please, I’m being good, so good, for you. Please, Daddy, want you to fill me up and fuck me,” John pled.

“You have not earned it yet. If we make enough money tonight, I will consider it.” John hummed, seemingly satisfied with Laf’s answer. “But,” Laf continued, “do not forget that I promised to share you with the host.”

“Yes, Daddy. I can be good. Make Daddy proud, please the customers.” 

“Good boy,” Laf tutted, giving John a condescending pat on the head.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Lafayette called that they were ready. 

“This first customer is here,” Alex announced.

“Um, hi?” John said shyly.

Alex laughed at him. “Don’t bother. All of the customers have been ordered not to speak to the merchandise.” A hand, absent and careless, gave his backside a proprietary squeeze, pushed on the base of the plug. John yelped. “I can tell you a little about Richard here. He’s an older gentleman, nice way to start your evening. Ease ya in, pretty boy.” 

John gasped when he felt the plug being pulled from his hole and replaced with lubed fingers.

“Taking this plug out because Richard wants to fuck your pretty little hole. He paid the most so he could have you first.”

John felt the head of a dildo against his hole. John thought he had finally figured it out: that Laf and Alex were just going to fuck him with dildos until they were tired of it. He could hold out for that. Neither Laf nor Alex were what one would call patient. He thought he would be coming within a half hour and settled into bed after a bath within the hour. He was wrong.

The press of the toy was accompanied by the mechanical whir of their fucking machine. It was set on medium low, and John gave a soft moan as the toy worked in and out of him. 

“This one’s slow and steady baby. A good warmup. Got a few young ones out there that are gonna fuck you raw later,” Alex narrated. John moaned a little louder, lifted his hips as if expecting one of them to remove the ring. A swat to his ass, and “Richard” sped up just little bit. “None of that, you little bitch. Richard does not give a damn if you cum, you’re keeping that ring one. God, what a presumptuous little slut. He always like this?”

“He is well-trained in many areas. Unfortunately, noise control is not one of them,” Lafayette said. “I thought you said they like him responsive?” 

“Some do, some don’t. They all just want a tight hole to fuck.”

At the objectification, John moaned again, loudly, earning him another smack. 

“My darling little whore,” Lafayette said sarcastically. “Did you not just hear our host’s instructions?”

“Your whore better not ruin this evening. I’ll lose a lot of clientele, and I have no problem finding better, higher-quality merchandise if I need to,” Alex snarled.

“He will not,” Laf said to Alex. “Right, whore?” he hissed at John.

“Daddy,” John whimpered, and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“I can go get one of the clients who paid just for his mouth. That will shut him up. Can he take both at once?”

“Of course he can. I told you he was well trained,” Laf said confidently.

John heard the click of the door before he felt Laf’s hand gently stroking his cheek. “Are you still alright, mon cher?” he asked.

“Green,” John affirmed.

“Good,” Laf tutted, giving John a hard tap against his cheek. “You remember your nonverbal signals?”

“Two taps for yellow, three taps for red,” John replied immediately.

“Good whore.”

The door opened and closed again, announcing Alex’s presence. “Eric will have the pleasure of being the first one to use your mouth tonight. He paid extra, but not that much because your slutty little mouth isn’t worth too much. Honestly, I should pay him, he’s helping me out by shutting you the fuck up.”

“Daddy!” John whined.

As soon as he spoke, he felt a slap across his cheek. “I told you to shut the fuck up, whore,” Alex bit. “Now, open up.”

John expected Lafayette or Alex on his tongue, figured they might not pass up a perfectly good blow job, but was surprised when he tasted silicone. It pressed all the way to back of his tongue, making him gag, the retracted. A bit of an adjustment, then a second machine was turned on (when did they procure a second machine? John wondered vaguely) and the toy was fucking in and out of his mouth. He made a squeaking noise around the dildo, the one in his ass still maddeningly steady. God, when had Laf and Alex decided to spit roast him with machines?

John jolted at the unexpected noise of a camera clicking. If he could have turned his head towards the source of the noise, he would have, but he settled for whining needily.

“Can you get your whore to shut the fuck up because I’m out of ideas,” Alex snarled.

“I do not know why he is behaving like this, he is usually so good,” Laf said scornfully.

“Try and look like you’re enjoying this, slut. I need good pictures to put on advertisements.” John made a protesting, squealing sound around the toy in his mouth, drawing annoyed sighs from both Alex and Lafayette. 

“Listen, is he gonna be like this all night? Because I need to let the customers know we got a noisy one if so,” Alex grumbled. “I mean, some of them will be into it, but honestly I’m about discretion here…” 

Before Lafayette could answer. “Richard” gave one more steady thrust and dug deep, stayed still snug inside John, making him writhe and yelp around “Eric.” Then both toys retracted, leaving John feeling open and empty. As he tried to catch his breath, the cold steel of the plug was back. 

“Aren’t you going to say thank you to your _paying_ customers?” Alex snarled.

“Thank you,” John whimpered.

“For?” Laf asked coldly.

“Thank you for fucking me,” John groaned.

Laf snorted before regaining his composure. “Good slut.”

“Have a good evening gentleman,” Alexander said to the customers, and the door opened and shut. 

Lafayette crouched next to John, hissed in his ear. “Neither of them tipped. I need you to get yourself together, immediately. Am I understood?”

John whined incoherently before gathering his thoughts. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. The host says the next one likes it loud, so I do not think that will be a problem for you. Correct?”

“Yes, Daddy,” John repeated.

“Have you finished disciplining your whore?” Alex asked, coming back into the room.

“I do not think he will be a problem any longer,” Lafayette confirmed.

“Good. This next one here is named Derek. He’s pretty young, so he’ll be quite the lay, I think. Oh, and he likes ‘em loud which shouldn’t be a problem for this slut here,” Alex sneered.

John felt the plug being removed from him and another dildo prodding his hole. Bigger, with a bit more give than the last one. They set the machine on a higher speed, and John groaned as the toy breached him. The stretch felt great, so he threw back his head and groaned.

“Derek loves your hole, slut. You can just see it on his face. He’s gonna bust a nut already, and he hasn’t even been going for long.”

The praised made John moan again, made a good attempt to push back against “Derek” but the bindings stopped him. He wanted to be good for them, be good for Daddy…

“Derek wants you to come on his cock,” Laf added. “If you can.”

John felt a hand on his cock, rolling the silicone cock ring off. He whined desperately as the dildo pumped in and out of him, rubbing right across his prostate just right.

“Better hurry up. Derek won’t last long, and the next customer won’t be so nice,” Alex sniped. “He doesn’t look like he’s gonna last much longer!”

John felt his orgasm bubbling near the surface. The machine rolling the fake cock directly across his prostate had him so close, he just needed a little bit more to push him over the edge. He tried to focus on the stimulation, the feeling of the cock fucking in and out of him. The feeling in the pit of his gut from Alex calling him merchandise and Laf calling him a whore, the delight that came from feeling so used. He felt the dildo thrust back into him and go still.

Trying to wiggle back against it, he whined, “But Daddy, no, I’m so close, please!”

He heard a dark chuckle behind him. “It seems the customer has already come. You heard Mr. Hamilton. You come on Derek’s cock, or not at all, until another paying customer wants you.”

John whimpered when he felt a hand rolling the cock ring back on. He was so close, why did they have to be so cruel?

The door again, and Alex was back. “Next up is a couple, Julian and Daniel. Looking to spice things up, you know. Cute toy like you should do the trick. They’re gonna take turns.” 

John wondered what Alex could possibly mean by that when he felt the next dildo at his entrance. This was a fat, short model, going maddeningly slow. John gasped, twitched his hips, and someone landed a swift smack right on his ass cheek. “Shut up, you stupid slut. They are enjoying each other’s company,” Lafayette said firmly, and Alexander roared with laughter. 

“Aw, the happy couple is kissing. Who says romance is dead?” Alexander chortled. 

John could hear the wet noises and loud moans that had to mean Laf and Alex were sloppily making out. God, they had to be so hard by now. John was sure of it. He would admire their patience if he himself wasn’t so frustrated. John wished he could see it, himself bound helpless to the bench, getting drilled by the dildo while his boyfriends kissed over his taut, aching body. 

John felt the ache curdling deep within him, and he was overcome with the desperation to come. “Please!” he gasped out. “Please let me come.”

“Shut up, whore,” Alex bit, landing a slap down on John’s ass. “Do not speak like that in front the customers! Jesus fucking Christ.” The cock inside him pulled away. 

John felt a longer, skinnier cock at his rim. It must have been the other from the duo. He went silent as it fucked in and out of him, waiting for Laf and Alex to finish making out and finally let him come. 

When the happy couple finished with him, he said a quick “Thank you Julian, thank you Daniel,” and he heard the sound of the door opening, closing. When they were alone, Lafayette was upon him immediately. 

“You are _embarassing_ me.” He spoke in a cold voice, one John was not used to hearing from him. It did things to him, honestly. “Mr. Hamilton says be silent, you make sounds. Mr. Hamilton says come for the customer, you refuse. Mr. Hamilton puts the ring on you, you beg like a little bitch. You are going against his every order, and I have trained you better.”

“But Daddy--” John whimpered. 

“None of this. You clearly need some consequence, put you back into your place before your next customer.”

John gave a loud moan when he felt a hand across his rear, hard enough to surely leave a handprint later. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” John sniffled, but Laf ignored him, landing another blow on John’s other cheek. “Daddy!” John whined.

“I try to discipline you, but you continue to whine like a brat,” Laf snarled. “It seems,” he continued, “that you need… ah, a little more to behave.”

John groaned when he heard the sound of more straps being wound around him. He felt Laf pick up one of the straps around his back and slide another strap under it and then the same strap under one of the straps around his thigh. He heard the click of a carabiner and then tightening of the strap opened his left cheek. He felt the same being done on his right side, leaving his cheeks spread wide open.

Feeling so open and vulnerable had John choking, he couldn’t even form words. He hoped for Laf’s dick, or his tongue, or even his fingers, he’d take any sort of touch. Instead of gentleness, or passion, Lafayette landed a stinging slap right over his spread cheeks. John howled. 

“Fuck,” he shouted violently. “What the fuck!” He felt Laf’s hand land right over his hole and he clenched onto nothing, groaning at the emptiness. “Daddy please!” Laf slapped him once again, landing directly on his balls. “Fuck, fucking fuck,” he cried out.

“Think you can behave, slut? Is this finally getting it to you?” Laf hissed.

John moaned loudly when he felt Laf’s hand come down directly on his hole once again. “Daddy! Please!”

“Please, what?”

“Please!” John whimpered.

Laf gave his hole three slaps in succession, punctuating his sentence, “Use. Your. Words.”

“I need to come. Please, Daddy, I need to come!” John whined desperately. 

Exasperated exhale from Lafayette. “This has been explained to you. You are saving that...privilege...for a paying customer.” Then his voice softened, his fingers stroked the meat of John’s ass. “If you behave, listen to Mr. Hamilton, I promise Daddy will let you come as much as you want when we get home. How does that sound, mon cher?”

“Please, Daddy, I need it now!”

“So be it,” Laf said snidely. Laf slapped John’s hole, and John grew impossibly hard, relished in the embarrassment of getting harder just from getting his hole slapped. The onslaught continued, until the door opened and Alex could be heard again.

“Sorry to interrupt, but the next customer has a particular request. Put the hole on his back. Tied down, of course.”

“Give me five minutes, Mr. Hamilton, he will be ready.”

“Good,” Alex snapped, and John could hear the door click shut.

“Hear that, slut?” John heard. “If you are not ready in the next five minutes you will be disappointing Mr. Hamilton yet again.”

“Daddy, please, I need to come,” John begged.

“Then do it. I am not stopping you.”

John cried out as he felt Laf’s hand hit his hole. “Please! Touch me! I need it!”

“This is all you are getting,” Laf said firmly. 

For some reason, Laf being so cold to him was what it took. He smacked him the right way, and John jolted against the bench, grunting as he spent himself. His orgasm as a full body thing, the relief in his body palpable and instant, a glorious wave of pleasure he rode for a full minute, practically weeping it was so good. 

“Do you think you can be a good boy for Mr. Hamilton now?” Laf questioned.

“I can be good, Daddy, I’ll be so good,” John promised.

“Good slut,” Laf tutted. “I am going to retie you now. I expect you to remain still for me.”

“Yes, Daddy,” John murmured obediently.

Lafayette began to untie John from his bonds, leaving him lying on the bench limply. He flipped John over on his back and began to strap him back down, running straps over his pecs and hips. John felt the smoothness of a rope around his ankle, Laf tying his ankle to his thigh. He groaned at the realization that Laf was putting him in a frogtie. Laf finished tying John’s frogtie before he adjusted the straps on his ass, keeping his cheeks nice and spread. A thrill ran through John at what could possibly lead next. He had no idea what Lafayette and Alex were planning, knew it couldn’t be good if both his ass and cock were so readily accessible.

“You let him come?” Alexander’s voice had returned. “Brandon here needs him hard. Paid extra to ride him.”

“I will take care of this,” Lafayette said. John felt two thick fingers sliding into his ass, Lafayette’s hand around his cock. He worked his prostate and cock in tandem, and while he had just came moments ago, he found himself chubbing up in Lafayette’s hand, tossing his head back and forth at the stimulation. “God, you are filthy, just dripping,” Lafayette said callously, withdrew his hands. “Go ahead, Brandon, his worthless cock is all yours.” 

John felt a jelly texture around his dick, tried to thrust up into the sensation, but the straps held him back. He almost moaned, but then he remembered his promise to Lafayette, that he would be good, that he would not make noise for the customers. He gasped out in overstimulation, the feeling of “Brandon” sinking down on him overwhelming just after an orgasm.

“God, Brandon looks so pretty stretched around you,” Lafayette hummed. “This is a real treat for the little whore, usually no one wants to pay for his pathetic cock.” John bit his tongue, because in that moment an undulating sensation, massaging his shaft and head, swirling then moving up and down, stroking him in such a perfect, delicious rhythm had he he not come mere minutes ago he may have blown his load in an instant. 

“What is that?” he asked shakily.

“Brandon’s ass, of course,” Alex snorted.

He would just have to ask later, John figured. Laf and Alex seemed committed to keeping the integrity of the scene. Had John had the privilege of speaking freely, he would have had made a snarky comment that perhaps he should be paying “Brandon” for his magic anus, but then the speed on the device was turned up and his brain shorted out and the comment was lost. 

“You better hurry up and come before Brandon does. He paid us extra for your load.”

“Yes sir,” John whispered, he felt the heat of a new orgasm curdling deep in his stomach. His mind said yes, but his dick said no. He tried to focus on the feeling of the stroker around him, whirring away, twisting around the head of his cock, stroking him so firmly. The stroker began vibrating around his length, and he almost shouted, but kept his sounds to a muted moan to please “Brandon.” 

“Better hurry up, Brandon looks like he is close,” Lafayette hummed.

John bit of a sharp moan as he felt his orgasm wrack his body, coming deep inside the stroker. The stroker stayed on him long enough for him to get uncomfortable with the stimulation. He sighed in relief when the stroker was removed from his cock.

“Thank him, slut,” Alex barked.

“Thank you for your hole,” John whispered obediently, almost reverently.

After “Brandon” was done, something like a fog came over John. Six more “men” in quick session, each rawing his hole brutally. “Dean” was long, slim, fast and jerky. “Trent” was huge, wide, and fast, but at least he didn’t last long. “Ethan” was small, but his thrusts deep, and he requested John beg him for it, and John did as told, “more, please, give him your cock, please,” in a pathetic voice he hardly recognized. Silent again for “Dave,” who changed up the pace frequently, went between slow, long strokes and quick sharp ones, who also gave his cock, somehow hard again, a few punishing slaps as he fucked him. “Tyler” gave his hole a break, made him choke on his giant dick, pushing deep into his throat and resting there before thrusting long and slow, making John whimper and gag around him. Finally, “Clifton,” with his medium sized cock, took him so hard his teeth rattled, he couldn’t help but cry out, earning himself a slap across the face from either Mr. Hamilton or Daddy, it was hard to tell. He didn’t care. And after each customer, his only allowed words, “Thank you, sir, for your cock.”

His ass was sore. Beyond any ache he had in recent memory, settled low in the base of his spine. Someone was prodding his rim with their fingertips, he could feel how puffy and swollen the flesh was there, and he winced. 

“Daddy, Papi, please!” John cried. He could feel the blindfold getting damp.

Alex and Lafayette could sense that John was close to slipping. “Shhh, shh, baby boy,” John heard near his ear. “Papi and Daddy are gonna take care of you now.”

John felt the blindfold being gently lifted from his eyes, and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He could see Laf carefully removing him from his bindings. “You were so good for Daddy,” Laf hummed, carefully rubbing the tension out of John’s body. John relaxed into the feeling of their hands all over his body, Laf carefully lifting him and placing him on the bed.

“Want you. Want you both,” John mumbled.

“It’s okay, baby boy, we can take care of ourselves,” Alex replied, wanting to make sure John didn’t slip completely.

“No!” John protested. “I’m sure. I want you both. Please don’t make me beg for it.”

“No need, my love,” Lafayette hummed. “We will take care of you. Promise.” John felt both of their hands on him, felt Alex nuzzle his neck. Knew he was safe in their care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to [@loveshallnot](https://loveshallnot.tumblr.com/) for her awesome idea and headcanons surrounding this fic


	8. H is for Humblers, Hooks and Humilation

“Sit,” Lafayette said, pressing John into one of the armchairs. “Watch.”

“Yes, Daddy,” John said. He hadn’t slipped, not yet, but Lafayette was radiating authority since the scene started, when Alex and John had been ordered to undress, wait for him in the bedroom. Of course, Alex spent the time mouthing off, which was why Lafayette turned his attention to him first. 

“Whatcha gonna do? Fuck me?” Alex snickered. “You’re losing your edge. That’s hardly a punishment.”

“Oh you are going to wish that is all I am planning on, mon chou,” Laf said dangerously.

John watched, wide-eyed and fidgety, as Lafayette laid Alex out on his belly, cuffed his wrists behind his back. Alex arched his back, pushed his ass up in an attempt to entice. 

“None of that,” Laf snapped, giving Alex a light slap on the meat of his ass to keep him in line.

“Oh, Laf, do that again,” Alex moaned exaggeratedly, dissolving into snickers afterwards.

Lafayette sighed loudly. “I am beginning to think you enjoy punishments too much, perhaps you should sit out of them all together.”

“Ha!” Alex laughed. “Like you have the patience to follow through on that!”

“Daddy,” said John, naked and curled up in the armchair. “Why are we being punished?”

“That little stunt you pulled last week, think it was ok to tease me all day, try to order me around. I did tell you that you would not be escaping the consequence I was planning for the both of you. It has taken me a few days to collect the appropriate items for this. I need to remind you both of your place.” 

“My place is on your cock,” Alex interrupted. “And I don’t see that happening anytime soon. What’s the deal?” he said snidely.

Choosing to ignore Alex’s continued attitude, Lafayette brought out a piece of curved wood, something that looked sinister. John shivered. Alex craned his neck over his own shoulder. 

“Ohhh...oh!” he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. “Ohhh, a humbler!” 

John was honestly worried about the sinister device’s purpose. He didn’t have to wait long to see exactly what is was for. As soon as Alex saw what Lafayette held, he folded his legs under himself. Laf reached between Alex’s legs and pulled his dick out, massaging him to full hardness. He grabbed the bottom piece of the humbler and pressed it right between Alex’s balls and his shaft. In quick succession, he placed the top piece of the humbler on top of Alex’s balls, sandwiching his scrotum between the two pieces of wood, the wood extending behind his legs to keep him from laying down without stretching his scrotum painfully. It became apparent his balls were trapped, and with the wings of the device curved against the backs of the thighs, if Alex tried to straighten his back, extend his legs, or stand up, his ball sack would be pulled and stretched. 

John shivered in nervousness. Lafayette had a second humbler, waiting for him. 

“Over here, little one,” Lafayette instructed, and John approached him nervously, eyeing the humbler.

“Is that for me, Daddy?” John asked.

“It is, my darling, but I know you can handle it.”

“Because I’m Daddy’s good boy,” John chirped, climbed obediently into the bed. 

“Suck up,” Alex grumbled.

John squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath as Lafayette arranged him. Cuffs around his wrists, pulled tight in the small of his back. Easy, familiar. The feeling of Lafayette securing the humbler around his balls. Strange, unfamiliar. It pinched a bit, biting pressure on his balls. John’s first instinct was to twitch, try and get away from the pressure, but when he tried to thrust his hips forward and relieve the pressure from his ballsack, the wings of the humbler pulled at his balls painfully, and he yelped in surprise.

Lafayette stood there, looking pleased at himself, how he had John trapped. The yelp of shock and little mewls John was making while trying to figure out how to best situate himself with the humbler was going straight to Laf’s cock.

“You both look very appealing this way,” Lafayette admitted. “I must say, I am quite impressed with myself.”

“Allllll talk,” Alex droned. “What next? You decide which of us is better to fuck? Cuz I will be happy to make a case for my ass over John’s--”

“I will be fucking neither of you tonight,” Laf interrupted coldly. “Especially not you because you have given me nothing but attitude this evening.”

“Like that’ll last the whole night,” Alex smirked.

Laf ignored Alex’s jab and set up the next part of the scene. The boys couldn’t see what he had, and John was growing increasingly more nervous. The slicks sounds of toys being lubed, the soft sounds of rope being arranged, metallic clicks of something being hanged in the hooks they long ago screwed into their ceiling. John wondered what in the world Lafayette was doing, and the unpredictability probably meant bad things for his ass. Or his cock. Probably both.

John heard the telltale sign of Alex moaning. “See, baby boy, I told you he wanted my ass more than yours,” Alex taunted. 

“W-what?” John stuttered. 

“Laf’s got his fingers in my ass. Bet he’s gonna fuck me and leave you wanting,” Alex goaded. “God, his fingers are so good, baby boy, almost as good as his dick.” 

Lafayette snorted a laugh. “You are too much, sometimes, mon chou.” 

Alex figured if Laf wasn’t scolding him, it was probably fine for him to continue goading John. “Ooh, baby he just added another finger. Bet he’s gonna ram me so hard.”

John whined incoherently. Alex was probably right. Laf was going to fuck him and leave him waiting and turn away as the punishment. This is what he got for getting dicked down during Alex’s last punishment. 

“Oh fuck, are you kidding me?” John heard Alex say.

“What’s he doing?” John asked, his voice wavering slightly. He heard Alex’s breath hitch and then a long moan.

“Good fucking god,” Alex moaned.

“Tell little one what I am doing, Alexander.” Lafayette instructed steadily. 

“Fuck, he’s got the anal hook, it’s right against my prostate, fuck, fuck,” Alex bit out. He was twisting his hips to try and gain stimulation, but Alex also couldn’t get too far because of the humbler, leaving him gasping frustratedly. 

“Hook?” John said nervously. He _hated_ the hook, hated the pointed, trapped stimulation it provided. He twitched again, crying out when the humbler yanked on his balls. 

“Is that a problem, little one?” Lafayette asked. 

“N-no,” John exhaled. Knew his words, knew what he could say to stop the whole thing. He knew Laf wouldn’t take him too far, that Laf had a plan outside of what he could think of. John felt Laf’s fingers combing through his hair. He sank into the feeling, knowing he could trust Lafayette. He felt the tug of an elastic being wrapped around his hair and the feeling of a rope being wrapped around that. “What are you doing, Daddy?” John asked.

“I am readying you to help Alexander. Do you want to help him, mon cherie? Be my good boy?”

“Of course, Daddy,” John said breathlessly, and Alex made a snide sound through his teeth. 

“Fucking kiss ass,” Alex snarled. “Getting punished and you’re still sucking up to Daddy.”

“Be nice,” Lafayette said sharply. “If you do not stop being mean to John, I will get the panel gag, and then this will not be fun for any of us.”

“Oh, well, soooorry,” Alex griped. “Thought I was helping.”

Choosing to ignore Alex, Laf threw the rope he tied off to Alex’s hook over the pulley he had hung from the ceiling. Neither boy could see his action, but they could hear it, and Alex felt it; both of their backs tensed. 

“What was that for?” John asked.

“Little one, lean your head forward for me?” Lafayette requested.

John did as ordered, leaning his head forward and hissing at the pull on his hair. He was shocked to hear a guttural moan from Alex. 

Lafayette laughed a little unkindly. “That is what that was for.” He stepped back, inspected his work. “Perhaps if little Alex continues to tease you, you can, ah, take care of yourself.”

“What did I do to him?” asked John.

“His hook is attached to your hair. Yank on it, and he will most assuredly feel it.”

John was shocked. Was he gonna get off this easy? Instead of getting the hook, was he just going to be used to anchor Alex? Was this a test? Should he pull on the rope, or should he stay still? 

“He won’t do shit, Laf,” Alex snapped. 

“That is what you think, mon chou,” Laf hummed nonchalantly.

John felt Laf’s fingers at his rim, slipping a single finger in. John hissed at the sudden intrusion, arched his back then cried out when the humbler tugged at him again. Alex made a sound behind him, and he realized his movement did affect him. 

“Be good for me, little one,” Lafayette said distractedly.

John grit his teeth and let Laf prep him, audibly whimpering when he felt not only one ball on the hook, but a second and a third. He felt the yank of it when Laf tossed another rope over the pulley and tied it around Alex’s ponytail. 

“Three?” he whimpered. “Why three, Daddy, why?”

 

Alex cackled, bobbed his head, and the hook inside John dug deeper, making him wail in frustration. The texture of the steel balls against his inner walls was excruciating, it really wasn’t fair. And Alex continued to laugh, bob his head, making John cry and squirm. 

“Ok, so, this is fun,” Alex said. “But, what’s the point?” 

“I will not be helping either of you tonight. This is how you will be getting off. If you can,” Laf chuckled darkly.

“What?” John yelped. “How? Daddy, I don’t _like_ the hook, I can’t come this way, it’s not fair, Alex is pulling on it, it _hurts_ , ah fuck--” His whining was cut off by Alex yanking on his hook yet again. 

“I am very sorry, little one, you will just have to figure it out. Because I am not untying either of you until both of you finish.” 

“Hah!” Alex laughed. “Good luck with that, baby boy!” Alex said gleefully. “Think you can come if I keep tugging on your hook?”

“Shut up, Alex,” John snapped. “You’re not helping!”

“I think I am,” Alex snickered. “I’m the one who’s tugging on the hook while you just sit there.”

John sniffled, then lifted his face, tried to move his head enough to make Alex’s hook move. Alex responded almost immediately, moaned theatrically. “Ah, fuck sweetie, that feels great, just like that.”

Lighting up at the praise, John continued, only stopping when Alex pulled back. Every jab of his own hook had him seeing stars, it both hurt and felt good, but between the extra balls on his hook and the humbler holding him in place, he could not derive enough stimulation to even start to build his orgasm. 

“Daddy, does it matter who comes first?” he asked, stilling his head. 

“Of course not. But you both must finish before I untie you.” 

“Kay. Papi, hold still, not a race… I’ll take care of you.” 

“Sweet,” Lafayette remarked, but didn’t stop them. 

John took Lafayette’s word as approval, moving his head and trying to establish a rhythm, something useful for Alex to actually get off on. The work isn’t easy, his neck aches and he’s so aware of his own body, coiled in half, his balls swollen and hypersensitive, his cock bobbing uselessly between his thighs, spine bowed, and his hole… Christ his ass, the hook, though still, feels like it it’s ravaging him, holding him still by one of his most sensitive spots. But he needs to focus on Papi, being good for Papi, making come from his hook. 

Alex did not seem to be struggling like John was. Honestly, he was enjoying himself. He basically got to lay there, hands tied (good), balls stretched taut (better), hook fucking in and out of him, dragging across his prostate (best). He probably would have come already, had the humbler not made it so hard, but he was determined. 

“Keep that up, baby boy, just like that. Hitting me just right,” he chanted. “You’re doing so good for me, baby.” Alex even humped himself back and forth a bit, the tugging on his sack not bothering him in the slightest. Any bit of friction on his cock helped, the tip of it rubbing against their soft sheets. 

“Are you close?” John whimpered. He couldn’t help but feel the small tugs from Alex’s movements. He knew Alex was trying to minimize it, but the movement of the beads seemed to radiate throughout his body, leaving him overly sensitive. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out, but he really didn’t want to call red when Alex hadn’t come yet. He wanted to do this, show them he was a good boy who could take his punishments. 

“Yeah, little harder, don’t stop. Please, querido,” Alex moaned brokenly.

“I’m trying, ‘lex,” John cried. He picked up the pace, tried to pull harder, ignored the pain in his scalp from his ponytail being pulled, felt satisfied when he could hear Alex’s whimpers and moans.

 

There it was. The hook pushed on his prostate just right, and it was like he could feel the orgasm pulsing out of him, starting in his balls, shooting through the tightened channel created by the humbler, cum squirting out of him. It was so intense, so perfect, his eyes rolled back and he _howled_. John wished he could see Alex’s face, wished he could see Alex falling apart. He thought that maybe if he could have seen Alex, he would have been able to get off easier, to focus on the pleasure he was giving Alex, the deep-seated feeling in his gut he always got when he knew he was making Alex or Laf feel good.

“Stop, stop,” Alex seethed, the press of the hook getting to be too much. His dick was still pulsing, his nerves on fire. The ball pressing directly on his prostate went from being a source of unbearably intense pressure to a source of harrowing overstimulation. Any tug on the hook could have tipped him over the edge of intensity to spiraling somewhere dark and out of control.

John gladly obliged his request, relaxing his head so he didn’t overstimulate Alex. 

“Well done,” Lafayette said. Hands on their backs. “Little one, be honest, do you think Alexander can return the favor like this?”

Panted against the bedsheets. Considered. “No, Daddy. I’ll...I’ll never come from the hook,” he pled, “I can’t, I just can’t.”

“I hear you, sweet thing, and you have been so good, I can modify this for you. Just hold still.” They sighed almost in unison as Lafayette slid the hooks out of them. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he snivelled. He was looking forward now to what Laf would give him. Maybe he would free Alex, let him blow him or jerk him off. Maybe he would actually get Lafayette’s cock, even though Laf said he wasn’t getting it. Maybe Laf would reward him for being so good.

Behind him, Alex squealed. Slick sounds of something being pressed into him, no doubt. Plugging him, maybe?

Nope. 

“Ah, this end is for you, my love,” Lafayette practically sang. For a flash, John hated the cold glee in his voice, hated his evil genius brain for coming up with torture after torture. The dildo breached him, and from the way it sat, it twitched, John could tell it was one of their double-ended models. “I daresay if you want to finish, you start working that toy in you, cherie. It does not seem that Alexander will be particularly helpful at the moment,” Laf chuckled.

In fact, as John pushed back on the dildo, it pushed the other end into Alex, directly onto his prostate. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he bit his tongue to hold in the guttural sound from his throat, knowing John would get gun shy if he thought he was causing Alex discomfort. 

“Come on, baby boy,” he grunted. “You can do it.”

“Don’t be nice to me,” John whimpered. “I don’t deserve it.”

Alex let the words flow through him, try and distract himself from the growing feeling in his ass, being filled, overly so. “You right. Fuck that dick, goddamn whore, like you were made to do. Will your sad little dick even come from it? Fucking pathetic.” 

Laf delighted at the view of his two boys working together to bring each other off. “So pretty,” Laf hummed. “Teamwork makes these dreams come true, yes.”

Honestly, Alex didn’t even have the mental capacity to correct him at the moment. He’d remind Lafayette later that the phrase was actually ‘teamwork makes the dream work.’ For the time being, he just had to make sure John would come before his ass hurt so bad he couldn’t walk for a week.


	9. I is for Impact Play

Alex’s birthday dinner had been nice. Alex never liked making a fuss, so they went to a nice, but understated restaurant, ate their meals, and they were out before a waiter could come by with a candle in a complementary ice cream. Lafayette was on his best behavior, and John as sweet as could be, so all in all, a successful outing. 

Once they were in the door, however, John was all over him, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, lips on his face, kissing him sweetly. A distraction as Lafayette slipped back into their bedroom. 

Alex didn’t notice Laf was even gone until he felt Laf’s weight pressing up against his back, pushing him further into John. Laf leaned in, kissing right under Alex’s ear before whispering, “We never did give you your birthday spanking, did we?”

His heartbeat ratched up immediately, and he smirked. “Not yet, no.”

John’s mouth at his ear, so close he could feel the curve of his smile. “We got you something new,baby girl,” he said softly. “Wanna see?”

“Any chance it has anything to do with my birthday spankings?” Alex smirked.

“Yeah, something like that.” John nearly melted watching Alex’s pupils dilate.

Lafayette elected to shepherd them back to the bedroom rather than continue the discussion in the foyer. 

“Get undressed, mon chou,” Laf said as they entered the bedroom. John couldn’t keep his hands off of Alex, electing to help him remove his shirt and pants while leaving kisses everywhere he removed clothes.

“Love you,” John whispered, running his hands down Alex’s side. Alex smiled, loved when John got touchy-feely like this. 

On the bed sat a box wrapped meticulously. Emerald green paper, ribbon in silver and gold, forming a huge looped bow on top. 

“C’mon, guys, I told you you shouldn’t get me anything,” Alex mumbled bashfully, his eye catching the shimmering ribbon.

“It is not much,” Lafayette assured him. “We think you will like.”

Alex rolled his eyes, tore the ribbon and the thick paper, lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a sturdy black leather paddles, the word “SLUT” embroidered across it in raised red-colored thread. Alex lifted it out of the box. “Are you sure this isn’t for John?” he joked.

“Hey!” John said, but with no heat. 

“I think we can all agree you are both little sluts, but tonight is about you, mon petit,” Lafayette purred, holding out his hand for the paddle. 

Alex caressed the leather, felt the weight of the paddle. It was a good one, heavy and inflexible. He practically salivated, passed the implement to Lafayette, and immediately scrambled into position. All fours, ass presented perfectly. 

“Give it to me,” he begged breathlessly. “Give me my gift.”

“Not so fast,” Lafayette tsked. “You need a warm up. This is going to hurt.”

“I know, give it to me,” Alex pled. He could already feel himself getting hard at the prospect of Laf paddling him. He knew Laf always went harder than John.

“You’re getting twenty-nine, baby girl, a few soft ones to start will be good for you,” John explained. 

Exhaling hard enough to blow a lock of hair out of his eyes, Alex acquiesced. “Fine. But the real ones better be good.”

Lafayette chuckled at Alex. “They will be.” He turned towards John. “Warm him up, will you?”

John didn’t bother answering, just turned and landed a swift, open-handed smack on Alex’s left ass cheek. It stung, it was quick, and honestly did little beyond heat his skin up. “Come on, baby boy, I know you can hit harder than that. I’ve seen you punch guys light’s out.”

Ignoring him, John cracked a second blow to his right cheek. Third spank was right in the center, fourth where his ass met thigh, fifth back to the left. Now his skin was starting to buzz, prickle as the blood rushed to his skin, leaving his ass a rosy pink.

“Feeling it yet?” John asked, running his hands across Alex’s cheeks.

“Yep,” Alex popped. “Gimme the paddle now.”

Lafayette had to breathe deeply to keep from laughing at Alex’s enthusiasm. “Alright, twenty-four more, mon chou. Are you ready?”

“Twenty-nine,” Alex whined. “I’m turning twenty-nine.”

“John has already given you five.”

“I’m not arguing the point, you French fuck. Give me twenty-nine.”

Instead of answering out loud, Lafayette brought the paddle down against his ass. It made a loud, satisfying crack against his skin, and Alex moaned, loud and wanton. 

“One,” John counted aloud. “Good girl.”

Lafayette observed, satisfied that he could already see “SLUT” raised on Alex’s skin against the rosy hue that surrounded it. He brought down the paddle once again, striking across Alex’s other cheek.

“Two…”

A few more good whacks and a nice hazy feeling settled over Alex. The pain of the blows was flooding his brain, making him harder with each hit. His tip was sloppy with pre, and he was covered in sweat. All that existed was Lafayette raining blows down on his ass and John counting in a gentle cadence.

Somewhere around fifteen, Alex lost his own mental count, submitting to the feeling of warmth flooding him. He wondered vaguely if he could come from just this, from the paddle alone. He was already close to the edge. Any touch to his cock and he would be coming.

At twenty-four, the paddle stilled. Lafayette chuckled. “My, my,” he mused. “According to your ass, you are quite the slut, yes?” 

“You did such a good job, baby girl,” John hummed, wiping away tears from Alex’s cheeks that Alex didn’t even know were there.

“Five more,” Alex whimpered. “I’m so close. Give me five more.”

“Alex,” John said sternly. 

“I can do it,” Alex gritted. 

“Think so?” Lafayette twirled the paddle in his hands, considered. “Fine. My way. Reach back, mon chou, spread your cheeks.” 

Before Alex could move, John settled himself on the bed in front of him, let him collapse face first into his lap. “I got you, baby girl. Listen to Lafayette, he’s gonna give you what you want.” 

With John’s hands gentle in his hair, Alex had a boost of strength. Reached back, as Laf instructed, hissing only slightly as he spread his cheeks, feeling the welts on his skin. Alex heard the thunk of the paddle hitting the ground beside the bed. “What? You’re not going to use the paddle?” he goaded. “You’ve gone soft.”

“I still want to use your ass later, which would not happen if I used the paddle,” Laf explained indifferently.

“Fair point.”

Quick snapping sound, and a stinging slap right over Alex’s hole. John said, “One,” in an infuriatingly calm voice, and Alex had no time to catch his breath before the second slap came quick and hot in the same place. He felt himself grow impossibly hard, his orgasm bubbling right against the surface. “Two.”

“God, I’m so close, please,” he begged brokenly, trying to thrust back against Laf for more contact. He attempted to sink down into the sheets and rub his erection against the mattress, but Laf pulled him back up by the hips and slapped him over his hole once again.

“Three.”

Alex didn’t even register four or five, the pain on his cheeks and over his hole singing long and loud in the back of his brain. He didn’t even feel it, only felt his orgasm surging through him, his dick twitching as he came across the sheets below him, moaning into John’s lap. With the barrage finished, he collapsed onto the bed flat. 

Lafayette came and sat next to him, rubbed a soothing circle on his lower back. “Ready for aloe, my sweet?” he hummed, and Alex jolted under him, so far gone.

“No,” he cried. “Not yet, no. Gonna ride you, ride you and John, ride…” He tried to turn onto his back and sit up. John held him still.

“You sure, baby? Your ass is pretty tore up…”

Alex licked his lips. “Makes it _better_ ,” he confessed. “Please. John first, I got you baby boy.”

John made eyes at Laf, looking for his direction as Alex began to arrange himself on top. 

“Allow him, little one,” Lafayette said, his eyes greedy at where their bodies met. Took himself in hand, stroked while he watched Alex sink down onto John, gasping in sensitivity. “Whatever the birthday boy wants, we shall do.”


	10. J is for Jockstrap

“Sometimes, I swear, you are so over the top, it’s bordering on crazy,” Alex grumbled. He could hear the echoing of water on tile, the sound bouncing around the empty locker room. 

“I am crazy,” Lafayette said, nonplussed. “Crazy in love for you and John. And this love, it makes me do these crazy things…” He gestured vaguely at the locker room. It was a beautiful locker room, all grey and white tile, green glass. It was close to midnight, and Lafayette had snuck the three of them into the fancy gym he worked at. All to fulfill this very specific fantasy of John’s. Crazy indeed.

“Not to mention I look ridiculous,” Alex grumbled. Looked down at the green lacrosse uniform he wore, looked at Laf’s similar outfit that somehow seemed to suit him a lot better. It was probably the muscles, Alex figured.

“You look very cute,” Lafayette assured him. “My perfect little co-captain.” 

Alex snorted. “Co-captain my ass. What did I do? Suck your dick for it?” Alex’s athleticism at best could be considered the walk to the coffee shop near his work or their fucking on the weekends which was a little more involved than a late-night romp.

“Perhaps,” Lafayette said, but was cut short as they heard the shower turning off. A few beats, and Lafayette called out. “Laurens? Laurens, get your ass out here!” He did something with his accent, made his voice sound gruffer and more aggressive. Alex sometimes wondered in moments like this why Laf never took up acting, but was happy just to enjoy the erotic applications of his talents just the same. 

Dripping wet and clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, John padded around the corner, looking confused. 

“Guys?” he asked, taking in their green uniforms and matching grins. “What’s going--”

“Laurens. We gotta talk. Come here.” 

Face arranged in curious bewilderment, John trotted over. “What’s up Laf?” 

Lafayette folded his arms, leaned casually against the lockers and smirked. Alex adopted a wide spread stance, stared at John at what he hoped looked predatory. He probably looked stupid. 

“You played a good game today, Laurens.” Alex said gruffly. 

John snorted, but quickly covered it to match Alex’s tone for the scene. “Thanks,” he said kinda skeptically. 

“We got something for you,” Lafayette teased. 

John lifted an eyebrow. He hadn’t been prepared for this at all. When Laf suggested a late night jaunt to the gym he worked at, he knew something was up, even more so when they told him to go shower and meet them by the lockers after. Seeing them in lacrosse uniforms, congratulating him on a good game...was not what he expected at all. 

“We’re a team, John,” Alex said. “And good teams support each other.”

“Okay,” John said, still staring. Lafayette gestured for him to come closer. He stepped over the bench next to the lockers. Smirking, Lafayette reached out and snactched John’s towel from around his waist, ignoring his little whine of protest. Laf unceremoniously let the towel fall to the floor at his feet, and he gestured to it. 

“Get on your knees, Laurens,” Lafayette instructed. 

Eyes wide, John did as asked, fell to his knees, thankful for the minimal padding the towel offered against the tile. 

“You did well today. Hamilton and I figured we would reward you,” Lafayette said, dramatically pulling down his lacrosse shorts. Alex followed suit. 

John’s eyes just about fell out of his head. Before him, eye level, his boyfriends stood in complimentary jockstraps. Lafayette’s was red trimmed in black, while Alex’s was white, trimmed in the same black. 

Honestly, he had no words. He hooked his finger under one of Alex’s straps while he turned his face to Lafayette’s bulge, nosed at the fabric. It felt like his brain was short circuiting, he couldn’t think, could barely breathe. It was like all of his fantasies as a high school athlete were coming true right there in the locker room of Laf’s gym.

“Fuck,” John managed to spit out. Trailed his fingers across the straps on Alex, opened his mouth to Laf. Made huge puppy eyes up at Lafayette as he mouthed the thick curve of him, dampening the fabric with his tongue. Flicked his eyes over to Alex without taking his mouth off of Laf, ran his hand over Alex’s growing bulge. 

“Heh, I told you he would like this reward,” Alex smarted. “It’s what all the guys on the team want.”

“Is that so?” John smirked. “I bet the team can’t do this.” Alex seemed like he was going to continue egging John on, but John moved from his place worshiping Lafayette’s cock to mouthing over Alex’s bulge through the jockstrap, effectively silencing him.

In response, Alex stroked a thumb over John’s cheekbone, admiring the way his mouth looked playing over the white mesh of jockstrap, how pink his lips looked. Lafayette’s hand joined his, cupped John’s chin. 

“Appears Laurens is finally using that pretty mouth of his for something useful,” Alex grunted gruffly. Ran his thumb over John’s bottom lips, watched his eyes sparkle. 

Lafayette growled impatiently. “Is this how you show appreciation for your captain, leading you to victory?” 

“No captain,” John mumbled, looking down. “I can do better than that.”

“Good,” Lafayette tutted.

John turned back towards him, found the head of his dick through the mesh with ease, parted his lips to him and sucked, ran his tongue over him. Kept Alex engaged by giving him a few pointed squeezes. Alex sighed, let his head fall back against the lockers. “Seems Laurens knows how to handle a stick and some balls off the field too.”

“Another bad joke like that and Captain Lafayette will get all my attention,” John remarked. Nuzzled Lafayette’s dick as affectionately as possible. 

Alex tangled his fingers into John’s curls, still damp from his shower, and yanked a handful of them. “Don’t get smart, Laurens” Alex hissed. “This can be fun, or this can be difficult.” 

“Oh this can definitely be fun,” John said eagerly. He snapped one of Alex’s straps playfully. 

“Heh, desperate,” Lafayette chuckled, gasping when John roughly massaged his cock through his jock strap. “The rumors are true, you are a little cockslut.” 

Without breaking eye contact, he pulled down the pouches of the jockstraps, freeing Lafayette’s erection first, then peeling the fabric to reveal Alex’s. Both rock hard, making John’s mouth water, his ass clench on nothing, his own cock twitch. He was gonna come all over the towel he knelt on just from looking up at the two of them, Jesus fucking Christ. 

“So, captains,” John simpered. “Who’s first?” he said, licking his lips and sitting back on his heels, dropping his mouth open, the perfect picture of submission for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: J is for Job Search because this is absolutely the best way for Laf to lose his job.


	11. K is for Knots

A thrill rushed through John when he came home to see the soft silk rope sitting in the middle of the bed followed by a soft instruction from Alex to undress. He pulled his clothes off in front of Alex, peeling out of the skinny jeans and tight t-shirt he had worn to work at some hipster startup in Brooklyn.  
Alex began to softly stroke John’s skin as he revealed each portion of it, leaving his clothes in an unceremonious pile rather than folding them up as he usually would. There was a reason why rope work was John’s favorite. Alex was amazing at it, and there was something in the calmness it took Alex, who was usually a whirlwind, that got John hyped up and ready to go quicker than anything else did. It was almost ritualistic, the way that Alex wound the rope around his chest, creating a harness but keeping his arms free. He figured it might be because he was going to bind his arms in another way.  
“So pretty,” Alex murmured, tying knots at the front of his body and winding the rope across his torso. John’s breath hitched as Alex got on his knees in front of him, tying off the rope right below his belly button before wrapping it back around and tying a knot at the base of his spine. He pulled the rope between John’s legs, pulling them tight into his crack, and he began to wind the rope around the base of his cock, cutting off any ability he might have had to come.  
“Alex,” John whined. It had been going so well for him.  
“Shh, baby boy, this isn’t for us,” Alex hummed back.  
John looked down at him with a questioning look as he finished tying it off.  
Alex stood up, planting a soft kiss on John. “Get dressed, we’re meeting Laf for dinner.”  
***  
Wearing the rope harness under his clothes was an extreme exercise in patience. John assumed it would be much less intense than, say, being plugged in public. He assumed incorrectly. There was a different sense of naughtiness to the rope harness. The careful embrace of the fibers was almost intimate. It made him feel claimed.  
Every movement and the fabric of his clothing brushed against the weave of the ropes. Wearing a plug was concentrated sensation. This was a full body thing, hugging him under his clothes and heightening other sensations. Oh, and of course, the unforgiving grip the ropes had on his cock. Stoppering him, keeping him hard. Combined with the layers of clothing it was so restrictive.  
Lafayette’s eyes lit up as they took their seats in the pretty Greek restaurant. The dining room was done up in bright whites and ocean colors, a giant photograph of Santorini on the wall behind them. Immediately, Laf knew something was up, could read John like a book. Or perhaps it was the playful smirk on Alex’s face. Either way, he spoke in low tones to Alex, asked a question John of course did not understand. Alex’s answer seemed to please him, and he grinned directly at John.  
“How is my little one this evening?” he purred. Touched John’s hand across the table. Sitting was a challenge, the ropes digging into his ass, pushing against his hole. Reminding him how vulnerable he was under his clothes. How needy. “You look distracted,” Laf noted.  
John gave him a close-lipped smile, tried to ignore Alex’s guffaw next to him. “Just hungry,” John said, opened his menu.  
“Hungry. Sure.” Alex nudged his foot under the table. Smirked some more. John refused to engage. Focused on picking out his appetizer.  
Time during dinner passed slow. Lafayette was extra possessive, even from a distance. Ordered John’s wine for him, kept his hand on the back of John’s wrist, eyes tracked his movements, exchanging a look with Alex every time John figeted. After their first course of spanakopita and dolmades, John had to excuse himself to the restroom, needed to adjust. Just the sight of Alex taking small demure bites of his food, of Laf’s lips on the wine glass had him squirming in his seat.  
“Be right back,” he promised, avoiding Alex’s eyes. Once locked in the privacy of the stall, he could finally breathe. He unzipped his fly, took himself in hand. Gave himself a few strokes to take the edge off, bit the back of free hand to muffle any sounds. It didn’t help, not that much, but it was enough. He felt a little more composed, tucked himself, rope and all, back into his pants, slunk out the stall to go wash his hands.  
Lafayette was leaning against the sink counter, waiting for him.  
“I did not hear a flush,” he said. “Whatever exactly were you doing in there, pet.”  
John just squeaked. “I need to wash my hands.”  
Instead of moving out of the way, Lafayette grabbed John by the scruff of his shirt, made him look at him. “Alexander told me you are hiding something naughty under your clothes. Show me.”  
“It’s a surprise,” John whispered. “Surprise for Daddy.”  
“Give me a sneaky peek,” Lafayette implored. “Show me. I will still make use of my surprise. I promise, cherie.”  
John sighed in defeat. Grabbed the collar of the soft v-neck he was wearing, pulled it to reveal his shoulder, and the start of the rope harness. Lafayette’s breath hitched in genuine surprise, and he plucked at the soft blue cord. “Oh. Oh my.” Lafayette went to explore further, but John jerked away.  
“Not now,” he hissed. “I am already...struggling.”  
“Is that so?” Lafayette’s face lit up. “I want to see where it goes. Pretty, pretty.” He reached for John again, who darted out of his grip.  
“I promise, Daddy. Promise. After dinner. Not here. Ok?”  
Lafayette grinned, all teeth. “I respect your boundaries, of course, my love. But you know how I hate to wait.”  
John shivered as Lafayette followed him back out to the dining room.  
***  
Returning to the table, John sat down, unable to help the squeak that escaped his lips. The knots Alex had tied, one above his dick, one below, one right on his perineum, and one right over his hole, all pressed into his skin at once. Alex’s face lit up, obviously aware of exactly what was happening under John’s clothing, looking proud as a peacock at his own work. 

“You have outdone yourself, Alexander,” Lafayette said affectionately, taking Alex’s hand as he sat next to him. 

“Oh, darling, you don’t know the half of it.” Alex tossed him a cheeky little smirk, speared a bite of his salad. John had hoped while in the bathroom their entrees would have arrived, but no such luck. And impatience made him fidget, made the knots dance. Alex and Laf both watched him, wolves eyeing a lamb, every little squirm in his seat. It was an endless, delicious torture. The more he wiggled in his seat, the more aroused he became. Which made him flounder even more, on and on, a circle of movement and response. Alex smirking, sipping water smugly, snorting laughter into his napkin. 

Lafayette eyed Alex suspiciously. A normal rope harness wouldn’t have John as frustrated and wormy as he was. “Alexander, what could possibly have our dear Laurens in such a tizzy this evening?” Lafayette said jovially, sliding his hands up John’s thigh teasingly.

“I couldn’t possibly know what you’re talking about,” Alex smirked back.

“Alex,” John whined. “You--you, ugh,” John said, throwing his head back frustratedly. Lafayette’s thumb was rubbing circles on the inside of his thigh, mere inches away from where he was rock hard under the ropes.

“Use your words,” Alex smarted, spearing another bite of his salad and chomping on it nonchalantly.

“We’re not having dessert. We’re going straight home,” John whispered waspishly.

“And why is that, b-” Alex started.

Lafayette interrupted, “I think that can be arranged, mon cher.”

***

The door was barely shut behind them, and Lafayette ordered him to strip. 

Usually, John would put on a bit of a show, taking his clothes off in a tease. But tonight, he raced out of his clothes, left them in a pile at his feet. 

“Someone is desperate,” Laf teased, eyeing John critically.

John melted under Lafayatte’s gaze, a faint blush rolling across his body. “I’ve been waiting all night,” he whined.

Lafayette stepped closer, beginning to run his hands over the ropes. He got down to the rope right over John’s cock, and tugged at it, forcing a gasp out of John. he trailed down the ropes wrapped around the base of John’s cock and balls to the knot sitting right over John’s perineum. “Alexander was not kind to you this evening,” he remarked, pressing on the knot. John’s stance was growing shaky at Lafayette’s gentle cadence and touches. Laf finally got to the knot over John’s hole and pressed against it, laughing at the groan of frustration John let out.

“He’s...always...mean to me.” 

Alex was behind him, pecked a kiss at the back of his neck. “Oh, baby boy, do you want to see how mean I can really be?”

“No, Papi,” John gulped. 

“You said I’m mean...I don’t think you really know what mean is.” Alex’s voice was dangerously light, putting him on edge. Lafayette ignored their exchange, strutted over to their couch. 

“Come here, little one,” he instructed, patting his knee. Alex shoved him forward, making him stumble towards Laf and the couch. John sat down across Lafayette’s lap, sitting and swinging his legs across. “No little one, legs apart like a good boy,” Lafayette hummed. John obliged and swung one leg over the other side of Lafayette’s lap, straddling him, trying to keep from rutting against Lafayette’s pants.

Alex ignored them, went back to the bedroom. 

“Daddy, Papi is being mean to me,” John hummed. He gasped when he felt a small smack against the meat of his ass.

“I thought you agreed to be good, sweet thing?”

“But Daddy,” John whined.

Lafayette simply ignored John’s whine, trailing his fingers down to his tied cock instead. He teased the head, rubbing his thumb where John was overly sensitive. Lafayette brought his hand down to gently squeeze John’s balls, and John squeaked, trying desperately to grind into Laf, but Laf held him firm. 

“Please, Daddy,” John begged. “Please touch me.”

“Am I not touching you, mon cher?” Lafayette mocked. He stroked the inside of John’s thighs, carefully broaching where Alex had tied the knots over John’s perineum and hole. “Are these making you sensitive, mon cher?” Lafayette said lightly, pressing on the knot in a way that made John jump out of his skin.

Alex was back. Another coil of rope in his hands. “Looks like you’re getting pretty touchy. And since I’m so mean…” A hand closed around John’s wrist, yanked his arm back. Other arm joined. Alex coiled the ropes around his wrists, dizzy quick. Five, six, seven times around his wrists, knot in the middle. Another set of rope, this around his elbows. John squeaked, tried to keep his balance on Lafayette’s lap, with his legs spread and his lack of arms to steady himself.

“I don’t think you understand, baby boy,” Alex’s voice in his ear. “Just how mean I can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did use two ficlets we had previously written and expanded on them just FYI!


	12. L is for Lingerie

As with most things, the contest was Lafayette’s idea. And like most ideas, the actual winner was him, as he was the one who benefitted the most, getting to act as audience, judge and prize. 

As with most contests, Alex and John threw themselves into the effort, determined to win whatever prize Lafayette had come up with.

Lafayette heard giggling from the walk in closet, where he sat in the bed, their small dry erase board and marker in hand, figured if he was gonna judge this thing, he was gonna do it right. 

Lafayette waited with bated breath for either of his boys to emerge from the closet, sure he would burst with the anticipation. The boys usually indulged his love for lingerie, but it was typically just a thong or stockings here or there. A competition guaranteed that Alex and John would be going all out.

Through the door, Alexander’s voice: “You lost the coin toss, Jacky, you first,” and the door swung open. John stepped into the bedroom, almost timidly, but honestly it could have been part of the act since it fit his attire so well. A one-piece teddy in baby blue lace, festooned with bows and ribbons. There were cut outs at nipples and the crotch, so his dick dangled free very attractively. He honestly shouldn’t have looked as innocent as he did, but the blush on his face, neck and chest, along with the demure way he lowered his eyes, competed with the scandalous cut of if his outfit. 

Lafayette looked back over John’s body, stopping when a spare piece of fabric caught his eye. He zeroed in on a bow at the tip of John’s cock, tied around his shaft, just below the glans. “Oh mon dieu,” Lafayette muttered, and John blushed more under his intense gaze. “Come _here_ , my love,” he requested, making grabby hands. John shook his head. 

“I’m not done modeling for you yet,” John explained, staying out of Lafayette’s grasp and turning slowly in place. Lafayette gasped in surprised pleasure at the display, of the translucent material of the teddy criss-crossing in the back, leaving his ass cheeks bare and framed beautifully. The powder blue looked so nice against John’s golden skin, made the dusting of freckles even more prominent. Then John brushed his hair over one shoulder, leaned forward and pushed his ass out on display. Lafayette caught sight of the brand new plug John wore, somehow it’s shade of blue matched perfectly to his lingerie. 

“Alright, all over, you win little one. Come here, let me touch…” 

John spun back around, pouted. “You need to see Alex’s outfit first, Daddy,” John reminded him. 

“Does not mean you cannot sit in my lap,” Lafayette insisted.

John couldn’t argue with that. He backed into Lafayette’s lap, sitting on one knee, gasping when it pushed the plug deeper into him.

“Alexander,” Lafayette called. “You can come in.”

Where John had just wandered in shyly, Alex insisted on putting on a show. He strutted out, balancing perfectly on a pair of red stilettos, his legs looking long and lean. Laf had a sudden, wild memory of the first time Alex tried to walk in heels, and the hilariously endearing way he had teetered around the room. He’d come a long way since then, strutting into the room flawlessly. 

Laf let out a little moan before shutting his mouth abruptly, regaining his composure. He stared at the sheer, black stockings, which had a delicate seam running up the backs, skimming over the shapely contours of Alex’s legs. They were held up by garters, attached to a teddy with lace running over the soft plane of Alex’s stomach and mesh running along the sides. Lafayette could see the bulge where Alex’s dick was swollen and tucked up against his stomach, most likely not comfortable but it made a lovely picture. Laf looked the rest of the way up Alex’s body, humming appreciatively at the nice V-neck that the straps of the teddy made.

Laf shifted John to the other side of his lap, leaning over to grab the dry-erase board he had brought in with them. He drew a large ‘10’ across it, and tossed it aside. “You both get tens,” he said quickly. Alex started to protest, saying something about how a tie didn’t really count, but Laf shushed him. “Shh, mon chou. I am trying to decide whether I want to unwrap my presents or fuck you both in these little outfits.”


	13. M is for Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: there is some consensual dub con within the role play here. All kinks and sex acts have been pre-negotiated, safe words are in play, but please be mindful.
> 
> Also it's cheese af

John didn’t ask for much in the bedroom. He was always a good sport, basically let Laf and Alex put him through his paces whenever possible, enjoyed subbing but could also throw it to Alex hard when the occasion called for it. And when it came to elaborate set ups with role plays, he usually didn’t ask for them, that was a Lafayette or Alex thing. 

Until today. 

Crumpled in the corner, he groaned. His wrists tied behind him, ankles too, crude and hasty knots, far from Alex’s usual style. 

Alex, looming over him in the dark room, sneered. “Is the order that fucking weak? I tie a few knots and you’re already crying. Pathetic.”

“Please let me go!” John exclaimed, yanking at the ties around his wrists and ankles, gasping in pain when the rough rope dug into his skin. He tried to reach into his boots despite his aching, sore wrists.

“Looking for this?” Alex taunted, twirling a wand in his hand. John scowled, but tried to keep his composure. Bound as he was and without his wand he was helpless. He’d have to think quickly if he wanted to survive this encounter. He just needed to hold out until the Order got here. Surely they’d send someone…

“Gonna torture me with my own wand?” John spat, trying to roll to get more leverage, to see the Deatheater better. 

Alex chuckled, slid John’s wand into his robes, leered down at him. “Any magic, even to cause pain, is too good for a mudblood. I think I’ll employ cruder methods, something more befitting to your status? Remind of your actual place.”

“And what place would that be?” John sneered, spitting in Alex’s face.

Alex wiped John’s spit off his face and smiled sinisterly. “Oh, you really shouldn’t have done that.” He stepped forward, his boots thudding on the hardwood. “Your place. Below us. Fucking mudblood. Undeserving of the magic you wield. You honestly disgust me more than any muggle, trying to claw your way into a world you don’t belong in.” 

“Fuck you and the white horse you rode in on. Your blood status means nothing to me. Didn’t stop me from getting better marks than you. Or getting into the auror program without you,” John smirked. Check mate.

A pinched silence came over Alex and his nostrils flared, and he took another step towards him, this one louder. “You always were such an _ass_ ,” Alex said. “I am definitely going to enjoy making you beg. Give me the information I need, and perhaps the Dark Lord will have mercy on you and actually let you live.”

John said nothing, just stared defiantly up at him. 

“You have one chance to answer me,” Alexander said. He crouched now, close, laid a hand on John’s thigh, under his robes. John hissed at being touched so close by a Deatheater. He could see Alex’s dark mark on his forearm, sinister and twisted looking. He tried to recoil, but the ropes and Alex’s grip held him still. “Where is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?”

“Fuck you,” John snarled. “I’m not telling you a damn thing.”

“Fine, I have other, ah, methods of extraction,” Alex said primly, and in one quick movement, grabbed a fistful of John’s robes and yanked, ripping them to shreds with surprising strength. John cried out in both shock and annoyance, hoping that the damn costumes hadn’t been too expensive because his was completely ruined now. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You ripped my clothes!”

“What? The little mudblood couldn’t fix it with magic?” Alex taunted. John flushed under his steely gaze, going completely red when Alex stared down at John’s crotch, his erection tenting his pants, betraying the aggressive front he was putting up

“You took my wand, you bas--argh!” John’s insult turned into an aggravated, frustrated moan as Alex took hold of his cock, gave it a rough squeeze. 

“And what’s this?” Alex sneered, tugging on his cock and smirking. “You filthy little whore. My, what would your fellow aurors think if they knew your sad little pecker was getting hard for a Deatheater?”

“Shut up!” John shouted, and despite his body responding to Alex, he still tried to twist away. “I hate you!” 

“This--” Alex gave a flick to John’s cock through his pants, “--says otherwise.” He tightened his grip, unzipped his pants so he could dig his blunt fingernails into John’s flesh. Gave a few tight strokes, watching John war between keeping up his tough persona and giving over to the pleasure Alex was giving him. “Now, I am going to ask you again. Where are the headquarters?” 

John gave a small whimper, feeling suddenly helpless. Where was his backup? Surely one of them received his distress signal? 

“Looking for loverboy?” Alex smirked. “He’s not going to find you before I get what I need out of you.”

“You don’t have a fucking clue about him...about any of us...about friendship or loyalty or--”

“Or what?” Alex lazily continued to stroke him, looking bored. “Or _love_? Do you really think that’s why he keeps you around? Bet he just left you, considering you’re only good for one thing really.”

“And what exactly is that?” John hissed, his flaming cheeks giving away his arousal. Alex verbally berating him while giving him a tortuously slow hand job was just too much, was doing things to him. 

“You like this? God you must be the Order’s worst agent, letting a little handy get in the way of a mission. No wonder they’re never coming for you.”

“When Lafayette finds out, you better hope you’re far from here because he’s going to crush you for touching me!” 

Alex actually laughed out loud at that. “You think I’m afraid of some little Beauxbatons graduate?” he chortled. “What’s he gonna do? Throw flowers at me?”

“He’s a greater wizard than you will ever be,” John said steelily. He closed his eyes, tried to will himself to stop enjoying what Alex was giving him, his mind crying out for Lafayette. 

“Yeah right,” Alex snorted. “He can go pound flowers up his ass.” His hand twisted on the upstroke, and he smirked when John moaned. “God, I knew you were too weak for the Order to bother to find you.” He ground the heel of his hand on the head of John’s cock, and John barely held back a yelp. “Your little pretty boy won’t even waste his time. Look how easy you are, being a little whore for a Deatheater. Bet if I sucked you off, you’d be pledging allegiance to the Dark Lord in minutes.”

“I’d rather die!” John proclaimed, though the tip of his dick was shiny with precum and he shuddered, wrenched against his bonds. “You might use your sorcery on my body, but you will never conquer my mind nor my heart!” 

“Heh, that’s cute,” Alex drawled. “You do look rather delicious like this, I must admit. You’re so pretty, in fact, I’m almost willing to hand you over to Dark Lord. He’d be _so pleased_ to use you for himself.”

“I think not.” Lafayette’s voice was loud but steady, and he burst into the room. In a flurry of cloaks and sparks, he tackled Alex, knocking him off of John and off on the floor to the side. He stood over Alex, a formidable shape, clutching something that was definitely sparking.

“You are going to pay, you wretched, filthy Deatheater!” he roared.

“Lafayette, is that a sparkler, for fuck’s sake?” Alex snapped, eyeing the skinny fuse that Lafayette had appeared to have taped to his wand. A shower of sparks fell towards the floor, winking out harmlessly before hitting the carpet. “You’re going to set off the smoke alarm!”

“How _dare_ you violate him!” Lafayette waved his wand, making the sparks follow, and Alex visibly flinched. “I will Avada Kedarva your ass to hell!” 

Knowing that was his cue, Alex rolled away and fled, cursing at Lafayette as he did, something that sounded mysteriously like “we will discuss the fucking sparklers later”. From where John lay, he couldn’t really see what was happening, but Laf blew out the sparkler and came to his side, gathered him in his arms. 

“My darling, are you alright? Did he harm you?” John shook his head, let Laf run his hands over him, checking for injuries.

“Laaaf,” John whined. He was still hard from Alex’s attentions, and Lafayette acting the hero and fussing over him wasn’t helping. 

“What do you need, baby?”

John made big puppy eyes at his boyfriend. “Help,” he said, gesturing to his tied hands and raging hard on.

Lafayette looked at John and smirked. “Baby, I think I like you like this,” he teased. “So desperate for me and begging.”

“Laaffff,” he whined. “I need you please?” I looked up prettily through his eyelashes. 

“I cannot deny my boy, especially when he so bravely fought off a Deatheater,” Lafayette praised, pulling John up onto the bed.

As soon as John got some leverage, he lunged into a kiss with Lafayette, meeting him in a searing kiss. Lafayette pulled back and teased, “Someone is eager.” Without further teasing, Lafayette uncapped a bottle of lube and slicked some over his fingers, pressing them to John’s hole. “So brave, my beautiful boy,” he crooned as he slipped the first finger in.

They were so wrapped up in each other, they barely heard Alex return to the room. Lafayette surface from where he was kissing John’s neck and started to say something, but Alex draped himself across Laf’s lap, planted a quick kiss on John’s cheek. 

“I think I’m ready to join the light side now,” he whined. 

“So simple?” Lafayette teased. Allowed Alex to kiss him, his hand returning to John’s dick. 

“Let’s be honest,” Alex sighed. “Your dicks are enough to make me renounce the dark side of the force.”

“I think that is the wrong series, my love,” Lafayette teased, but made room for Alex just the same. 

“Whatever. You know what I mean.” They kissed for a bit longer, until John was whining for their attention again.

“Is someone gonna fuck me or?” John snapped, growing impatient. 

Alex put his mouth to John’s ear, let his hand join Lafayette’s at John’s backside. Slid a single finger in alongside Laf’s, watched John’s breath change, his eyelashes flutter. “Yeah, like that, baby boy?” He breathed. “Ready for that Deatheater dick?”

John rolled his eyes but clenched down on both of them, pushed his ass back. 

“Ready,” he whispered.


	14. N is for Needy Sex

It had been _a day._ Alex had screwed up a deadline, forgotten to save a doc he was working on that was now lost in the ether, had only a granola bar for lunch, was stuck under Manhattan for at least an hour in the subway while the MTA dealt with signal issues. By the time he got home, he was feeling extremely needy, and even though he loved both of his boyfriends endlessly, he knew some undivided attention from Lafayette would improve his mood. 

And of course, he felt horrible, not sure how to tell John this without hurting him. Even knowing there were plenty of times when it was reversed and John needed “Daddy,” or even the occasional times that he and John got possessive over each other, how do you tell your one boyfriend to go kick rocks so you can fuck your other boyfriend, uninterrupted?

About mid-way through Alex’s paragraphs-long apology for wanting some alone time with Lafayette, John laughed and interrupted him. “Babygirl, it’s fine. I get it. I’ll go grab a beer with Herc.”

“You’re not mad?” Alex asked, meekly looking off in the other direction, avoiding all eye-contact.

John pulled Alex into his arms. “Of course not. I would never be mad about something like that.” He kissed Alex’s forehead. “I’m sorry you had a bad day, and I sincerely hope Laf’s dick makes it better.”

Alex chuckled, happy that John was completely understanding. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He pecked Alex on the cheek one more time, then grabbed his keys and was out the door. Alex hoped he was being completely sincere, since dealing with John’s fallout could be hard, but he seemed nothing but accommodating and comfortable, so he figured he might as well make the most of the alone time he did have with Lafayette.

“I can see you thinking, mon chou,” Lafayette said from where he was perched on the breakfast bar. “Do not fret so much. John needs this sometimes as well, and you are understanding.” He smirked, stretched his arms lazily. “Besides, I already fucked him when he got home this afternoon.”

“So you’re really not worried about it?” Alex asked.

“Come here, mon chou,” Lafayette said, patting his lap. Alex clamored into Lafayette’s lap, curling in and resting his head on Lafayette’s shoulder. “Stop worrying,” Lafayette soothed. “Just tell me what you need. This night, I am all yours.” 

“Bed,” Alex whined. Wrapped his legs around Laf’s waist, let his boyfriend carry him back to the master bedroom. They fell upon the bed together, mouths connecting in a soft kiss. Laying like that for a while, they kissed and touched with a tenderness that was rare, but special, for them. Undressed each other carefully, all the while Alex clinging to Lafayette, craving the closeness. 

Lafayette gently prepared Alex, fingering him until he was writhing with need. “Please, I’m ready,” Alex moaned.

“Did you figure out what you wanted, little Alex?” Lafayette whispered in his ear. Breath hot and such a comfort, such a familiar feeling against his skin. 

Alex grabbed Lafayette’s head and pulled him in for another kiss. “I wanna ride you until my legs give out, and then I want you to pound me into the mattress.”

Chuckling, Lafayette reached into the bedside drawer, fishing out a cock ring. “Seems like I will be needing this then, yes?” Alex nodded eagerly, his mouth practically watering as he watched Laf roll the ring down his length. That perfect, fat cock all his today. He loved when he got to be selfish. 

When Laf’s cock was ringed, it somehow looked bigger, thicker. Stood proud up against his perfectly toned stomach. Alex let himself look, drink in his beautiful boyfriend, before grabbing hold of his dick and making it stand straight and still. Positioned himself, let Laf’s cock catch on his hole, and he settled down in slow, smooth increments. Not because he couldn’t take him quicker, but rather because he wanted to savor the stretch, that lovely feeling of his body _yielding_ to Lafayette, opening around him and accepting him, _surrendering_ to this man he loved. Loved so much, and so fully, it could hurt sometimes. Alexander rarely felt sentimental like this, took his relationship with Lafayette (and John)...not for granted, but part of the everyday fabric of his life. Then moments like this would take him by surprise, just how deep his love ran. And he was awed by it. 

“I love you,” Alex panted as he fully settled down to the base of Lafayette’s cock. “So much.” Alex planted his hands on Lafayette’s chest as he began to slowly ride him, savoring the feeling of Lafayette filling him so well, being so close to him. And, bless him, Lafayette must have read his mood, knew exactly what he needed, because he reached up, cupped his cheek, settled his other hand on Alex’s hip. Looked up at him with adoring eyes.

“You are beautiful. Perfect like this. I love you too, my little Alex, so much my heart often is full with it.” 

Alex moaned, unable to find the words. When they were close like this, just the two of them, it was like their history unfolded between them. No bells, no whistles, no ropes or toys or games, just them, their bodies. His heart beating deep in his chest. Lafayette’s eyes on him. Their bodies communicating something that was impossible to say outloud. 

His first orgasm took him by surprise, rocked his whole body, and he shuddered above Laf, his legs shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

“God I love you,” he moaned, falling in a heap with Laf still inside him.

As he stilled, Lafayette got the hint, cradled him by his lower back. In a single, practiced move, flipped them without ever pulling out, settled above Alex. He wrapped his arms around Laf’s neck, his legs around his waist. Dug his heels into Lafayette’s muscular ass, his teeth on his collarbone. “Fuck me,” he groaned, lifting his hips. “Fuck this bad mood right outta me.” 

“Your wish is my command, mon chou,” Lafayette crooned. Despite his comment, though, he obliged Alex, started his pace, building up to force that rocked the bed, made the headboard hit the wall. Alex wailed from it, but moved to meet him, didn’t just let him take but willingly gave, offered himself, pushed up against him and pounded back. Lafayette switched over to French, praised him, offered him sweet words and affirmations. Told him he was beautiful, his body was perfect, he felt hot and tight and incredible. “I would do this all day, if I could,” Lafayette confessed, his voice steady despite how hard he was fucking Alex. “Spend every minute of every hour inside of you.” 

“God!” Alex croaked, trying to match his movements. Laf was hitting his prostate just right, and Alex was already keyed up and sensitive from his first orgasm. He held out as long as he could, just to feel the closeness, to bask in the affection and warmth of being so completely surrounded by Lafayette. Alex tossed his head side-to-side as he approached his orgasm, letting out a loud moan as his orgasm came over him. Lafayette pulled him into a kiss, muffling his sounds as he rode out his orgasm, coming completely untouched for the second time that night.

“Lovely,” Lafayette mused. Paused so he could pull out, long enough to tug off the cockring. “My turn?”

“Whatever you want,” Alex said through gritted teeth. He was skirting that edge between extreme pleasure and unbearable pain, his nerves fired up where the overstimulation could go either way. If he rode it out, he knew it’d be amazing; he just needed Lafayette to commit. Laf slid back into him easily, refound his pattern. Tears sprang to Alex’s eyes, a mix of his prostate getting pressed on and the overwhelming cocktail of feelings brewing inside of him. 

“Come with me, darling,” Lafayette said, wrapping a hand around to stroke him. He jolted, but gave in, focused on the building orgasm, his third in such a short time. Laf’s attention had him undone, coming again, this time dry. Felt the head of his dick throb, his whole body seize up. It triggered Lafayette, and he came seconds later, pushing into him, filling him with his warm cum, making Alex feel claimed, owned, perfect.

“I love you,” he repeated, played with Lafayette’s hair as he lay his head on Alex’s chest. Basking in his afterglow.

“Feel better, my love?” Lafayette asked, dopey grin on his face. Alex smiled back, nodded.

“I feel perfect.” 

It was exactly what he needed.


	15. O is for Overstimulation

Only on rare occasion did Alexander regret opening his mouth. And as he watched Lafayette bring out what had to be the fourth armful of sex toys and dump them on the bed, he was still deciding if this was one of those occasions. 

“I was _just saying_ that sometimes...it seems a _little_ ridiculous, the vast number…”

Lafayette glared while John muttered to Alex, “I’d really shut up if I were you…”

“Let him dig his hole,” Lafayette said, turning his eyes to John, glaring. “Or would you like to face a consequence as well?”

“No! I honestly think our collection could be bigger!” John simpered, the adoring look on his face making Laf grin and Alex groan in annoyance. 

“Kiss ass,” he grumbled, expecting to be admonished, but just watched Lafayette return to the closet to unload more of their toys.

“Laf, what exactly is your plan here?” Alex called out towards the closet.

Lafayette walked out of the closet carrying another armful of toys. “Well, the general plan was to, shall we say, _prove_ to you that each and every one of these is necessary. But I am open to suggestions.”

“Ok cuz right now you are just making a huge mess.” Alex looked at the dozens of dildos, plugs, rings, vibrators, strokers, and chastity devices littered across the bed. An odd jumble of colored silicone, metal and glass. His head almost spun, seeing it laid out like that.

John looked at the pile of toys and back at Laf. “Honey, why don’t you just pick a few to try out tonight, and we can try the rest over the next couple of days?”

“What? Can little Alex not handle it?” Lafayette scoffed, beginning to bring in various sets of cuffs and ropes.

“Of course I can handle it! Can you handle it? I can handle anything!” Alex started, but John clamped a hand over his mouth.

“How long would you like your ass to be out of commission? Because we’ll do it. You know we will,” John threatened. 

“It is not all for his ass,” Lafayette sighed, surveyed the collection. Laid out on the bed instead of in the organized drawers and bins, there were even more than he realized. “This, for example--” he held up a spiked chastity cage, “--is most certainly not for his ass. Nor is this,” he said, holding up a couple of their most powerful strokers.

“Ok but do we _really_ need five different strokers?” Alex said. “This is my point!”

“Ok, but perhaps I am using them on both of you at once? And we entertain another guest or two? I like having the options! See this one vibrates but this one twists around the head. Who knows what we might need?!” 

“There is no way you can tell me that we need four copies of the exact same dildo,” Alex said, lining up four beige dildos that were the exact same length and width. “Even if you are fucking both me and John with one, you don’t have any more hands, _and_ you don’t even take it up the ass. We officially have two-too-many of the same exact dildo.”

“I assure you, I can use all four of these at once,” Lafayette asserted cockily. He snatched the four of them up, swept his arm to the side to clear a space, toys cascading off the bed and onto the floor. With the four identical dildos corralled, he picked up some rope and cuffs and shoved them into John’s arms. “Little one, will you restrain him, if you please?” Without watching to see if his orders were followed, he went to dig the lube out of the night stand. 

“This is stupid,” Alex sighed, watching with bored eyes as John fed the cuff chain through the headboard. 

“How do you need him?” John asked, fiddling with the rope. 

“Your choice, my love, as long as his legs are spread,” Lafayette said. He was smearing lube on three of the dildos. 

“Do you need instructions?” Alex snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Since we all know how good you are at this?”

“And here is good reason for extra dildos,” Lafayette mused. Took the unlubed toy, pressed it into Alex’s mouth. “Trust me, you will regret spitting that out.”

Alex scowled, and it took everything in John not to chuckle at the incredulous look on Alex’s face combined with the dildo stuck in his mouth. “Give me a color, baby girl,” John said, tapping his ankle to get his attention. Alex softened only slightly, signalling green. John grabbed one of Alex’s ankles, tying a rope just above the joint, lifted his leg as far as he knew Alex could comfortably bend, looped the rope around the headboard post and tightened the tension. Checked the knots for stability, got a thumbs up from Alex even with his hands cuffed, and repeated the move with his other leg. Tilted his head and surveyed his work, Alex stretched into an obscene and open V, his hole exposed and looking ripe for the picking. 

“Well done,” Lafayette said, sliding a lubed finger right into Alex’s ass without even looking. Alex gasped, but refused to spit out the dildo, intrigued by what Lafayette planned to do with the other three. “Keep behaving for me so well, mon cher, and you will be rewarded well.” 

John beamed, and Alex rolled his eyes. Decided that spitting out the dildo just to call John a kiss ass again probably wasn’t worth it.

Lafayette added a second finger, watched Alex’s face. He returned the gaze, trying to keep his face stony. Needed to win this weird little battle of the wills. 

Chuckling, Laf added a third finger. “It never ceases to amuse me when you are trussed up and helpless, yet still give me your poker face like you are in control. It is very cute.” 

Alex steeled his gaze and stared straight back at Lafayette.

“I think he is ready. First dildo, if you please,” he requested, holding his hand out for John. John, feeling distinctly and absurdly like an OR nurse, placed the lubed toy into Lafayette’s outstretched hand. 

He pressed the dildo into Alex painfully slow, at a molasses pace that made Alex’s toes curl and his breath shudder. He groaned loudly around the dildo as Lafayette swept directly by his prostate, knowing he was avoiding it just to tease Alex and make him squirm. Lafayette pulled the dildo out quickly, laughing as Alex’s hole clenched around the air, and Alex bucked up, frustrated with Lafayette’s ministrations. Lafayette pressed the dildo in again, continuing his steady, slow pace as he pushed at the base. Alex would have snarled if he could have, twisting his body and bucking his hips, trying to get Lafayette to brush up against his prostate, even just a little bit.

“John?” Lafayette said, breaking his staring contest with Alex.

“Yeah?” John asked, breaking his gaze away from the pretty blush spreading over Alex’s chest, the line of drool dripping down his cheek, Alex’s blown pupils, his heaving breaths as he writhed in the bonds.

“Finish him off so we can move on, if you will.”

John raised an eyebrow, wondering why Lafayette was so quick to rush to Alex finishing. He figured he was in for at least an hour of being edged and teased, considering the vast amount of tools he had at his disposal. However, John wasn’t about to question him, lest he be the next target of Laf’s ingenuity. Decided to use his mouth, opting for efficiency over anything. Held him down by his hips, sucked him down with a practiced skill that had him coming within thirty seconds.

“Thank you!” Lafayette chirped, and before John barely had time to swallow, he was being pushed out of the way so Laf could work the dildo back into Alex. He slid two fingers in alongside the toy, making Alex’s eyes bulge a little and he moaned around the toy still stuffed into his mouth. John watched in perverted fascination as Lafayette loosened Alex while manipulating the phallus, clearly hitting it against his prostate. 

“Mon cher, could you please hand me another dildo?” Lafayette requested.

“Yep,” John replied. He went to hand Lafayette the dildo, but Lafayette had his hands otherwise occupied with one hand pressing the dildo in and out of Alex and the other with two fingers stretching him for the second dildo.

“Mon cher, if you would,” Lafayette said, using his eyes to point from the dildo in John’s hand to Alex’s hole. In a swift, well-coordinated effort, John slipped the second dildo into Alex’s hole as Lafayette pulled his fingers out, and Alex squealed around the toy at the stretch.

“Color?” John asked quickly. Alex tapped his consent against the headboard, nodded for them to keep going, even with tears in his eyes and his face turning pink.

Lafayette pulled the dildos out and thrust them back in with gusto, forcing a yelp out of Alex. “We are three for four at the moment,” he mused. Manipulated the dildos, laser focused. Watched the play in Alex’s muscles as he accepted the stimulation, the direct attack on his prostate making him tug at the cuffs, strain against the rope holding his legs. Lafayette read the tell tale arch of his back, the curling of his toes. He changed the angles of the toys, and was unsurprised when Alex was shooting for the second time moments later.

“See, even you would admit that there are perks to having three of these,” Lafayette teased. Alex made a muffled sound behind the dildo-gag that sounded suspiciously like “fuck off,” but Laf ignored him. Managed to grab both dildos in one of his huge hands, hold them in deep and still while he motioned for John to hand him the last one. 

John clutched the toy, hesitated. “Are you...um. Sure this is a good? Idea?” Alex may not have signaled for himself, but he looked a little strung out to be honest.

“Do not tell me what to do, my darling,” he said, quiet calm. A little dangerous. “Trust me.” 

John handed Lafayetted the dildo and backed off, crawling near Alex’s head and brushing some hair out of his face. “Are you sure you’re green?”

Alex rapped on the headboard twice, nodded. Despite his lack of speech, John could see the look on his face was hinting that he may have said something snarky if it weren’t for the gag. Between his legs, Laf was fiddling with the final dildo. He muttered to himself in French, and Alex exhaled as Lafayette slid one of the toys out, traded it for the one in his hand. “See, Alexander, the interesting thing is...they are are _not_ identical as you previously thought.” 

A moment’s silence, then the sounds of buzzing as the fourth dildo, now in Laf’s hands, was switched on. John couldn’t help it; he roared with laughter, at the look on Alex’s face, and the expression of triumph on Lafayette’s as he pressed the vibrator to Alex’s cock.

“Do we understand the usefulness of four toys at once now?” 

Neither of his boys could answer; John was laughing too hard and Alex was still indisposed.


	16. P is for Predicament Bondage

Papi and Daddy said not to come, told him to be a _good boy_ , to wait until they said he could finish. So he was riding Daddy, like they said, lots of kisses, Papi was sitting behind him, saying how good he looked taking Laf’s cock like that, reached around was touching his dick, it felt amazing. John focused, didn’t want to come early, didn’t want to disobey. Had to clench down, hard, to stop himself, tugged at his hands, focusing on the bite of the cuffs as he clenched his wrists. Daddy said some bad words in French, made Alex laugh, but then Daddy was coming, holding John by the hips and thrusting up into him, squeezing him close and tight. 

“I thought we told you not to make Daddy come,” Alex taunted, smacking John lightly on the cheek.

John hesitated, looked up at Papi, confused. They said _he_ couldn’t come, in his concentration of not coming, he had forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to get Daddy off either--

With ease, Lafayette took him by the hips and lifted him off of his lap. Set him on the bed, tugging at his hands behind his back, said nothing as he stood and went to their closet. John gulped.

“You’re in trouble…” Alex sang, looking delighted. “What’s Daddy gonna do to you?” He stretched, boxed John in against the pillows. “Maybe he’s gonna lock your little dick up, or put you on the machine, or get the wand…”

“But, b-but, I didn’t mean to,” John wailed. “Please don’t get the wand,” he begged, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

“Do not allow Alexander to get you so worked up, little one,” said Lafayette, reemerging from the closet. “No wand today.” John craned his neck to try and look at what he was holding, still nervous. When Daddy went into the closet when he was in trouble, that usually meant something bad was going to happen. 

John gulped when he saw Lafayette roll out the spanking bench.

“Come here, mon chou,” Lafayette directed. Alex’s face fell. 

“What? Why am I in trouble?” he grumbled, but Lafayette chuckled. 

“Non, I think you will enjoy this.” 

John watched, still confused, as Alex mounted the bench, laying his chest down on the cushion before settling on his elbows and knees.

“Little one, between Alexander and the wall, please?” Lafayette said, humming in satisfaction as John wiggled into the space between Alex’s spread knees on the bench and the wall.

Lafayette twisted the plug out of Alex before pressing his fingers in, lubed with Alex’s favorite Fire & Ice lube. 

“All yours, little one,” Lafayette said, stepping out of the way and holding his hand as if presenting Alex’s ass as a gift. 

“I don’t like that lube,” John whispered. 

“Yeah, tough shit,” Alex cackled. “Put your dick in me.”

“You were disobedient, mon cher,” Lafayette said, folding his arms over his chest. “And unless you would like your consequence to increase in severity, I suggest you obey my request immediately.”

Whimpering, John swiveled his hips. Without the use of his still-cuffed hands, it took him a few tries to catch the head of his dick on Alex’s crack. He pushed in as gingerly as possible, wincing at the conflicting sensations of Alex’s tight channel squeezing around his dick while the Fire & Ice lube worked its evil magic, burning and tingling on his sensitive skin. How Alex tolerated, let alone _enjoyed_ the stuff in his ass he’d never know. 

John stood stock still, buried about halfway into Alex. Pouted at Lafayette. “Now what?” he whined. “I’m in, like you said.” The lube was making the head of his dick hurt. 

Lafayette ignored him, was fiddling with something on the wall behind him. He pressed against the small of John’s back, inching him further into Alex carefully. John felt the stiff tip of a toy breaching him, then it was in, deep. If he shifted his hips, the toy lodged deeper, and he discovered if he pulled back enough to be far enough out of Alex to alleviate the burn of the lube, the toy was snug against his prostate. 

“Hmm, I am thinking one more modification,” Lafayette mused. He reached to the base of the toy and flipped on the switch, and it began to buzz happily in John’s hole. Almost instantly, John yanked forward to escape the strong vibrations on his prostate, crying out as his dick was reunited with the Fire & Ice lube. 

Alex laughed, wiggled his hips back, forcing John back onto the dildo, impaling him frustratingly between the vibrator and his hole.

“Pick your poison, baby boy,” Alex hissed. 

“Not fair, Papi!” John cried out, unable to get the pressure off of his prostate or the lube off his dick.

“Wanna talk about fair?” Alex spat, thrusting back meanly. “How about how you stole that load meant for me, greedy little cum slut--”

“Daddy! He’s got me pinned, it’s not faaiiiir!” 

Lafayette sighed, got up from where he was sitting on the bed, watching. “You can never make anything easy, can you Alexander?” He untangled the straps on the bench. “The entire point of this set up is so he is forced to choose his punishment.”

“I think this is _way_ more fun,” Alex taunted, flexed around John inside of him, making him squeal. Lafayette continued to lecture him on “defeating the purpose” while he buckled the leather tie downs around Alex’s waist and hips. With him immobilized, it became clearer to John that there really was no good choice here. If he pulled out of Alex too far, the vibrator pressed mercilessly against his prostate, which usually would feel good, but with the intensity turned up very high, it sailed past pleasure and into the “too much” territory. If he pulled off the vibrator, he was deep in Alex’s ass, the lube doing its job to make him completely miserable. He found he could only stand either choice for a moment or so before switching and instantly regretting the change.

“If this is supposed to be good for me, it’s not,” Alex grouched from the bench. “His dick feels good but he’s not doing anything with it!” 

“Daddy,” John sniffled, ignoring Alex’s groan of frustration as he pulled out again, braving the vibrator. “Daddy, I don’t _like_ this, it _hurts_ , how do I make it _stop_?”

“You have a color,” Lafayette reminded him, but John shook his head.

“No...no wanna finish the punishment, Jack was a bad boy…stole Daddy’s cum, need to finish the punishment, just tell me what to do!” 

Lafayette was loathe to admit it, but he really enjoyed when John got like this. It was a special sort of mood, desperate but determined, sweet but wrecked, slipped into little space but still wanting to please him. It made Laf feel simultaneously warm, fuzzy, and deeply aroused. 

“Just make little Alex come, and I will untie you, okay?” Lafayette said soothingly.

“Make Papi come,” John muttered. He knew he could get Alex off, but it would take fucking in and out of him. At his best, Alex was a power bottom when overly sensitive. At his worst, he could last forever, and John was hoping Alex was at his best.

As soon as he committed to a thrusting pattern, he realized the extent of Lafayette’s evil genius in devising this wicked scenario. The friction of his dick in Alex’s ass increased the intensity of the Fire & Ice lube, the warming and the cooling getting more powerful with each thrust. Meanwhile, the vibrator was fucking in and out of his own hole, which both felt good and overwhelming. His brain was being flooded with contradictory sensations, making him feel foggy and horny and desperate and confused. At least Alex was moaning his encouragement now. 

“Finally good for something, huh?” he goaded, but the tone of his voice let John know he was pleased. “That worthless fucking dick of yours actually doing something for a change.” 

John felt the orgasm building deep in the pit of his stomach, the pull to finish inside Alex. He moaned as the vibrator brushed right across his prostate and he thrusted back into Alex’s clenching hole. “I’m so close! Please come, Papi,” he begged, fucking back in forth, building up a sweat on his brow with the exertion.

“C’mon, Jacky,” Alex taunted. “Come in me, and we’ll see if your tiny little prick can get me off. You’re just here to fuck me and get me off, don’t expect any help from me, fucking slut.”

John sobbed as he came, a choked cry as he spurted deep inside of Alex’s ass. As his cum pulsed out of him, his slit spasmed with the force of it, drawing some of the lube into his slit, stinging and burning and making the tears prick his eyes. The sting made him jolt backwards, forcing the vibrator snug against his prostate once again. He positively howled, but willed himself to stay on the vibrator, as it was the lesser of two evils at that moment. Even still, the intense buzzing deep inside him had him soaring past discomfort into overstimulation in a matter of seconds, his dick somehow growing hard again. 

“There we go, baby boy,” Alex sighed. “Think you can actually last this time? Finish the fucking job?” Alex snuck a glance at Lafayette on the bed, stretched out like a giant cat, idly stroking himself as he watched. Genuinely surprised he hadn’t been told to stop taunting John; “Daddy” always coddled John, and usually Laf would have gagged him by now. But instead of admonishment, Lafayette nodded his approval. Alex jerked in his bonds as best as he could, trying to egg John on. 

“C’mon baby, fuck this cum right out of me. Use your dick like you’re fucking meant to. Your cock is just for me, just to get me off, understood?” Alex provoked.

John dutifully pressed back into Alex, whining and hissing pitifully at the feeling of the Fire & Ice lube, before pulling back out onto the vibrator and thrusting back in in a brutal cycle of sensation.

“You will have to do better than that, my love,” Lafayette said. John dared a glance at him, noticed that Daddy was hard again. “The longer on the vibrator, the more challenging you will find round two with me.” He smirked at John. It was going to be another long night.


	17. Q is for Quicky

With the twins due in less than two months, Lafayette was still struggling to get confident on the road. At Alex’s suggestion, he took a job driving for Uber, which gave him both the advantage of learning their neighborhood in White Plains and getting him more hours in the road. He made some good money doing it too, though that rarely mattered to Lafayette. 

It was Saturday night, and Lafayette was out driving. Alex made a point to John that date nights would be rare when the twins came, so they might as well take advantage of their freedom while they still had it. What started out as a well-intentioned plan to go to a local Thai restaurant and then go out for ice cream quickly devolved into a night of drinking at a local bar that was questionably populated by mostly undergrad students with fake IDs rather than suburban parents of the perfectly statistically average 2.2 children.

“LAF! LAAAAFFFFF!” Alex shouted through the phone.

“HEYYY, LAF, BABY, I LOVE YOU!” John added, standing a little too close to Alex and shouting into the phone that was too far away from their faces to make any real headway in communicating with Lafayette.

“Mon chou, put the phone closer to your mouth.”

“EYYYY, that’s what she said,” Alex snickered, and Lafayette rolled his eyes on the other side of the line, just free from making his latest Uber drop off. 

“Alexander, phone. Mouth,” Lafayette commanded gently, and Alex followed the order, bending his elbow to put the phone closer to his face.

“We got kicked out of the bar,” Alex slurred loudly.

“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT WE GOT KICKED OUT OF THE BAR,” John repeated. “I GOT KICKED OUT OF THE BAR FOR FEELING UP MY BEAUTIFUL GAY HUSBAND.”

Lafayette swore profusely, before checking off the Uber app, indicating that he was no longer taking passengers. “Mes amours, what bar are you at?” Lafayette asked.

“I would just like to take the moment to clarify that I am not gay, I am, in fact, bisexshual,” Alex slurred. “I love dicks and asses and tiddies and boobies and pussies and did I say cocks and--”

“Where _are_ you?” Lafayette repeated. He needed to get the location out of them before Alex started composing a sonnet to his favorite body parts and would be unable to really communicate. “Can you drop a pin?”

“Seriously, John, I love like every part of you, I would fuck my dick between your toes if I could--”

“--Alexander!” Lafayette interrupted. “Send me your location.” He was frustrated with Alex, but touched by the sentiment.

“We’re at...Timothy’s…” John finally said, between hiccups and giggles. “Well we WERE there but now we are just outside because they THREW US OUT.”

Lafayette pulled up his Waze app, found Timothy’s and started to drive.

“Can you stay on the phone with me, Alexander?” Lafayette requested, calm and collected.

“I HAVE A HOT DATE TO MAKE OUT WITH,” Laf heard, muffled. Alex must have held the phone out at arm’s length again. Lafayette heard the telltale click of Alex hanging up, and sighed loudly. He carefully followed the directions to the bar, proud of himself for keeping his cool all the way there. While he was annoyed, he couldn’t be too mad. His husbands enjoying themselves was one of his greatest joys, he was just worried about their safety. The two of them, drunk and unsupervised, could find trouble very easily. 

In under twenty minutes, Lafayette found himself pulling into the parking lot of the bar, immediately spotting Alex and John as he pulled up to the curb. He rolled his eyes when he saw them. Alex had John backed into a wall, one of his legs between John’s knees, clearly grinding up against him. He rolled the window down and shouted at them. “Alexander! John! Get in the car!”

Lafayette growled in annoyance as Alex flapped his hand in acknowledgement, merely waving Lafayette off. “FUCK OFF, I’M TRYING TO GET SOME,” Alex shouted exuberantly, the sound muffled by John’s lips.

“YOU ARE ON A WALL,” Lafayette shouted back. He shifted the car into park before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

As soon as John caught sight of Lafayette approaching, he pulled away from Alex.

“OH MY GOD IT’S MY OTHER GAY HUSBAND. I, THE SON OF SENATOR HENRY LAURENS, AM REALLY FUCKING GAY, AND FUCKING BOTH OF MY REALLY GAY HUSBANDS,” John said loudly, and Lafayette grasped both John and Alex firmly by the wrist and guided them to the car. He opened the door to the backseat and pushed them in, hoping they could sort out the seatbelts by themselves.

Lafayette really should not have been surprised that when he walked around the car and got back in the driver’s seat, John and Alex had smushed onto one seat together, grossly making out. “Could you two at least buckle your seatbelts?” he kindly requested. John begrudgingly scooted aside to the middle seat, buckling his seat belt but putting the shoulder strap behind his back and leaning back into Alex.

Sure, Lafayette was annoyed, but he knew that nights where John and Alex could so freely and obnoxiously shout their love to each other and brazenly make out in the back seat would soon be replaced by sleepless nights caring for their babies. His heart softened as he saw Alex carefully wind his hand through John’s curls, pressing their lips gently together, kissing tenderly in great juxtaposition with their brash, drunken clamor on the phone and outside the bar.

Willing his attention back to the road, Lafayette did his best to ignore them and the sloppy sounds of their kissing. Got perhaps a mile before he heard clothing be pushed aside, bodies shifting, John’s breathy plea: “Fuck me, Alex, please, wanna feel your cock, want my _husband’s cock_ \--”

Lafayette stepped on the breaks perhaps a little harder than normal at the yellow light. The jerking of the car had both John and Alex voicing their displeasure.

“None of that,” Lafayette chided, turning around to look at them. They both looked so guilty Laf had to stifle his laugh. “You are both too drunk for sex, you know this.”

“But Laaaaaaf,” Alex whined. “Don’t be such a cockblock!” John snorted laughing at Alex’s words, still attempting to undress Alex.

Feeling belabored, and also a little left out of the fun, Lafayette sighed. “Perhaps we can get some food in you both, you will sober up enough to enjoy more intimate activities?” 

“Oooooh, yes!” Alex exclaimed, sitting up. 

“Waffle House, Waffle House, Waffle House,” John chanted. 

“We have been through this before, my sweet. There are no Waffle Houses here.” 

In the rearview, Laf caught John pouting. “Waho…” He whined pitifully. “I want hashbrowns.”

“Can we have Mickey Ds?” Alex asked. “I want some fries.” 

Fast food wasn’t exactly what Lafayette had in mind, had hoped perhaps his boys would allow him to cut up some veggies, make them smoothies, and by the time they were well fed the sex would be forgotten and they’d be ready for bed. But the glowing golden arches sign was right there, so he pulled into the drive through. 

Twenty minutes and a very confused staff of McDonald’s employees later, Lafayette had two bags filled to the brim with french fries and chicken nuggets. Alex leaned into the front seat across the console, wrestled the bag from him, and was shoveling fries into his mouth. 

“No eating in the car!” Lafayette admonished.

“Naw, Laf, you gotta eat fries in the car, the best tasting fries are in the car,” Alex said, spraying bits of potato all over the back seat. “Well actually we have the best tasting French fry of them all,” Alex spluttered, gazing unashamedly at Lafayette’s dick.

“Do they even make potatoes that big?” John asked, staring out the window. 

Lafayette rolled his eyes, turned the radio louder. The Beyonce song playing distracted them both, and they sang and ate fries the rest of the way home.

***

When Lafayette pulled into the driveway, finally, he realized the boys had been suspiciously quiet in the back. He turned around, fully expecting to see Alex giving John head or John riding Alex. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of the two of them fast asleep, Alex with his arm around John, who was still holding a chicken mcnugget in his hand. 

He considered what to do. Leave them here? Try to wake them? He ultimately decided in carrying them in, one at a time, extracting Alex first. John immediately curled up as Alex was lifted out of the car, clutching his nugget and muttering. Lafayette tried not to worry too much as he carried Alex through the front door. 

“Where’s John?” Alex mumbled, his eyes still shut. He smelled like french fries and whiskey. 

“In the car, mon chou,” Lafayette answered softly. “I will get him in a minute. Do not worry.” He wandered through their foyer into the living room and gently laid Alex on the couch, making sure there was no way he could fall off.

“But I wanted my quicky,” Alex cried. 

“Mon chou, you and I both know that you are too drunk for that,” Laf chided.

“I know,” Alex whined. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want it,” he added, grumbling under his breath.

“Perhaps in the morning,” Lafayette suggested, assuaging Alex’s concern. He returned to the car to retrieve John. 

John was sitting up in the back seat, staring out the window and munching on what Lafayette suspected was the chicken mcnugget he’d been holding for god knows how long. “Hi,” he chirped as Lafayette opened the back door. 

“Ready for bed, my darling?” Lafayette asked, scooping him up with ease and kicking the car door shut. John sighed and snuggled against him. 

“Thanks for carrying me, Daddy,” John said, looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “You can just place me on Alex’s dick for the night, that would be good, thank you.” 

“I think not,” Lafayette said, trying to hide his laughter. “In the morning, when you are feeling better, you can have all the dick you want.” 

“Yours too?” John simpered. 

“Sure baby,” Lafayette patronized, carrying John inside the door and laying him on the couch next to Alex, who had rolled over and was snoring softly. John immediately snuggled, was already asleep as Lafayette pulled off their shoes. He grabbed a trash can from their powder room, set it next to the couch just in case. 

After planting quick kisses on their faces, went to their master bedroom. Saw no reason he shouldn’t sleep in their insanely comfortable bed, even if he was alone.

***  
The next morning, Lafayette woke to sunlight streaming through the blinds, the sound and smell of sex. John was on his back in missionary position, pushed up against his side, legs drawn up while Alex rammed him, both of them reaching over to run their hands over his body.

“You’re...awake…” Alex grunted between thrusts, catching his eye. Lafayette nodded and smiled, granting them permission to make their touching more intimate. His body took notice as his mind continued to wake, the beautiful image of John and Alex giving themselves to each other.

“Finally got my quicky,” Alex smirked.

“It is a miracle you can remember that, mon chou,” Lafayette teased. He turned over, leaning in to press a kiss to John’s lips and then to Alex’s as Alex came breathlessly into John’s hole. They took a second to catch their breaths, Lafayette using the time to drink in the sight. His gorgeous, perfect husbands. 

“You took such good care of us last night,” John breathed, squirming to get out from underneath Alex. They kissed once, then John went to climb on top of Lafayette. “Our turn to take care of you.” He beamed down at Lafayette as he sunk down onto his cock, taking him so easily, Laf couldn’t help but wonder exactly how long the two of them had been up. Kinda loved the mental image of Alex spending hours stretching, then fucking John… He was lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t even notice what Alex was getting up to. 

“Oh,” Lafayette jolted, surprised when he felt Alex’s tongue against his hole. He sighed into the feeling, focusing on John above him, his hole clenching around him, and Alex below him, so delicately licking at his entrance. There was nowhere he would rather be on a Sunday morning.


	18. R is for Rough Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is a bit rough, but everything is consensual, what is not seen on screen has been prenegotiated, this is between two adults in a loving relationship.

Another Friday, another asshole frat boy trying to use their favorite gay club as a place to pick up girls. Alex spotted him from across the dance floor, could see where he was trying to talk to a gaggle of ladies who were regulars, like them. Watched him down too many shots, get handsier and louder with each rejection. 

“That’s it,” Alex grumbled. 

John wiped the sweat from his brow, overheated from dancing. “Gonna go get security?”

“Uh no,” Alex said, and John watched his firecracker of boyfriend march up to this dude who had at least a foot on him. John practically jogged after him. “--And if that’s a problem for you, we can take this outside,” John heard Alex saying. Fuck. 

John got closer to the brewing fight, and nearly groaned aloud when he heard Alex hiss, “If you want to go home with that hand, I suggest you get it off her ass.”

About five minutes of arguing and ten punches later, John and Alex were thrown out of the club by an exasperated bouncer.

“Fuck that guy!” Alex roared, his fists still clenched. John grabbed his hand, started to drag him towards their apartment. Alex tensed in his grip, sort of growled and launched into a tirade against entitled heterosexuals using their club as some sort of tourist attraction. “--And remember that fucking couple last week, he was so worried about getting hit on, and I was like honey, you are dressed like an extra from a Cheeseburgers in Paradise commercial, no self respecting gay man would even--”

“Babygirl, I swear to god. Drop it, it’s done. We took care of it.”

“I won’t fucking drop it,” Alex volleyed back, tried to yank his hand back. Adrenaline raced through both of them, like an current. 

“You will if you wanna get fucked tonight,” John replied. Confident in his threat, since Lafayette was out of town at the moment. 

“Yeah?” Alex licked his lips. “Who says you’re the one doing the fucking, huh pretty boy?” They were barely half a block from their place, but Alex stopped walking. Met John’s gaze, fire in his eyes. “You’re really hot when you’re throwing punches.”

“Maybe if you fucking behaved, I wouldn’t have to,” John growled. 

“Your boner says otherwise.”

John rolled his eyes, redoubled his grip and dragged Alex down the street. “Do you _ever_ shut up?” They were passing this energy, back and forth. John wanted to be home, wanted to pin his boyfriend against the wall, wanted to stop talking about it and wanted to do, to take. 

“Make me shut up,” Alex snapped. Practically pushed him into the door of their building. “Fucking _make me_.”

John hit the button on the elevator. Crowded Alex into the elevator, wound a hand in his hair. “You’d like that, huh? You’d like me making you shut up? Want me to shove my cock down your throat, stuff that mouth you like to run…” It was rare John got like this, but the leftover rage from the fight had morphed into something dirty and domineering. 

“Try it,” Alex hissed, pushed back on John, yanked at his shirt. “Like to see you fucking try it. Cuz when we get in that door, I’m bending you over the dining room table and fucking your ass until you are crying on my cock.”

“Not if I get to you first,” John growled. He yanked Alex’s hair closer to him and pulled Alex into as searing kiss, biting at Alex’s lip until he retreated and allowed John to wrestle control of the kiss. 

Finally, on their floor. Alex shoved John off the elevator, practically ran him over on the way to their door. Had to fight to be able to shove the key in the lock, John was yanking at his hair, pressing against him. “Come on, come on,” John urged him. 

“I’m trying to get the key in the lock,” Alex spat back. “Impatient little slut, can’t wait to jump on this dick, huh?”

“Can’t wait to split your ass in half,” John said, sarcastic sweet. Door finally opened, and they tumbled in, kissing again. This time, Alex won the upper hand, winning control over the kiss as he shoved John into the door, rucking up John’s shirt and leaving red lines down John’s abdomen where he raked his fingers across the hard muscles. Another growl rumbled from John’s chest, and he slammed himself into Alex, knocking them both to the ground. Alex moaned despite himself, loved the power radiating from John, loved the feeling of being hopped up on his own strength only for it to be wrestled from him. 

“You gonna follow through? Split me open like you fucking said you would? Or am I going to have to show you how to do it?” Alex taunted.

“Shut the fuck up,” John repeated, yanked Alex’s jeans down. Unsurprised when Alex’s dick, hard as a rock, sprung free. “Of course you’re getting off on this.” Reached behind himself, fished a bottle of lube off the little table near the front door. “It’s almost too easy.” 

“Talk about easy!” Alex scoffed. “It wasn’t me who was begging for a cock up the ass right before we left for the club.”

John elected to kiss him again, rather than retort. Loomed over him, jabbed his tongue into Alex’s mouth, shoved two lubed fingers into his hole. Alex sunk his teeth into John’s tongue, dug his nails into John’s back. Rolled his hips, met John’s fingers. John broke away, bit Alex’s collarbone. “Come on, do it right,” Alex groaned, trying to twist his hips so John would hit his prostate right.

“Maybe if you would shut your mouth like I told you to, I would try better to get you off.”

“Don’t bother,” Alex said through clenched teeth, even as John curled his fingers, pressed on his prostate. “Saving this for you. Told you, want you sobbing on my dick before the night is through.” 

“Yeah, right.” John added a third finger, fucked his fingers in and out, tugged on Alex’s hair. “You’ll be creaming yourself when I’m three fucking thrusts in.” Curled his fingers again, and Alex saw white. 

“You’re taking your sweet time right now, I’m doubting you’re even gonna hit it right,” Alex laughed, clawed both his hands in John’s curls and pulled. 

“Ow, what the fuck was that for?” John snarled. 

“Trying to get you to do something, I’m fucking ready, you keep dicking around-ah, shit!” 

“How’s that for dicking around?” John slid home, pushed in with an unexpected roughness, made Alex’s eyes roll back and he bit his lip.

“Fuck, god fucking dammit,” Alex groaned.

 

John wrenched a handful of Alex’s hair, held him down as he adjusted, then fucked into him with powerful thrusts, rubbing Alex’s back on the carpet, rocking his whole body, making his teeth clack and his eyes roll again. Alex let out a string of curses, pulsed his hips up to meet John, not giving in, but not exactly fighting back in pursuit of the orgasm.

“Like that? Like that, babygirl?” John grunted, digging in as deep as he could fit. 

“Just like that,” Alex gasped. “I’m so close. Holy shit, keep doing that,” he moaned. John wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock and began to fist it roughly, with only a little bit of the finesse that he usually handled Alex so carefully with.

“C’mon, babygirl, come for me,” John ordered.

Alex threw his head back, knocking it into the floor, ignoring the pain that radiated across his skull and down his neck. Felt the build up, ramping up inside him, climbing that peak. It would just take a few more good hits, a couple more strokes. He felt his orgasm peak, and a wild moan tore itself out of his chest, signaling to John that he was finally on the brink. He relished in the peak, excited to finally come to a satisfying finish, but then he felt John pull all the way out. And before Alex knew it, his arms were being pinned to the floor above his head, and no one was fucking him or touching his cock.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” he roared in John’s ear, watching as his cum miserably dripped out of his cock and down his length, leaving him hard and completely unsatisfied.

“I told you you should have fucking dropped it,” John smirked, staring down at Alex whose face was beet red and chest was heaving deep breaths, gasping for air.

“You...jackass!” Alex sputtered, tried to throw John off of him, but there was no denying he was out matched, pinned as he was. 

“Color?” John asked, ignoring Alex’s taunts.

“I’m green you butt fuck. You better fucking finish what you started,” Alex growled.

“Oh, I intend to,” John smirked. Slammed back into Alex, made his whole body jolt. “You know, all we were gonna do was go dancing, and I was even gonna let you tie me up when we got home, I know how you get so possessive when I grind my hips on someone who isn’t you. But you had to go and get us kicked out of the club, so here we are. I could do this all night, for fucking hours, your ass and my dick--ah fuck!” 

“Yeah, two can play that game,” Alex jeered. Tensed his muscles, bore down on John fucking into him. John paused, in spite of himself, revelled in the tightness, the feeling of his cock being massaged. 

“Cut. That. Out.” John gritted, baring his teeth. “Told you, I’m fucking this ass for hours…” Bit down on Alex’s neck, making Alex howl as John snapped his hips. 

“Hours, huh?” Alex teased. Clenched down again, felt John shudder. “How’s that workin’ out for ya, babe?” John merely bit down harder, ensuring that Alex would have a large bruise on his neck the next morning, and Alex moaned loudly. “Baby, you should know by now that pain isn’t a punishment,” Alex simpered. 

“Yeah?” John groaned. “Maybe I’ll just pull out then? Go jerk off in the bedroom, fuck myself on one of our massive toys, leave you out here hard and wanting my cock.”

“No!” Alex yelped, legs shot out to wrap around John’s hips. He pulsed his ass around John’s dick in quick succession, yanked him as close as possible. “That load is fucking mine, you _owe_ me.” 

“I don’t owe you jack shit,” John hissed. 

“Sure you do,” Alex said back. “Little fucking cock tease on the dance floor, twerking like the thirstiest little slut I ever saw, grinding against any guy that would have you. Bet if I hadn’t gotten into that fight, you’d let me bend you over right there, let the whole club watch you get fucked. Let the whole club watch you beg for me like the little cock slut you are.” John’s hips had sped up, and he had that look in his eye; Alex knew he was close. “Hurry up and nut, baby boy, so I can make good on my fucking promises.” 

Alex grinned as he watched John fall apart above him, gasping as he came, hard enough that Alex felt John’s dick twitch inside him, felt the hot cum spill. “That’s right,” Alex encouraged, pushed against John. “Just like that, baby.”

John rolled away, collapsed in a heap next to Alex. “Damn,” he cursed, shivered. Air conditioning raised bumps on his overheated skin. Settled into the afterglow while Alex ran his hand down his stomach idly, possessively. “That was great. Ready for bed?” He shot Alex a smile, ruffled his hair. 

Eyes narrowing, Alex bit back the urge to yell. Of course he wasn’t ready for bed, he was still hard and it seemed like John didn’t even notice! But to get what he wanted, he needed John standing, needed to catch him off guard. So he mumbled his agreement, let John pull him to his feet. John eyed Alex for a moment, glanced at his boner and grinned evilly. “Bedtime,” John repeated, turned to walk towards their room, swaying his hips as he did. “You sure you’re going with that?” he asked, swinging his hair over his shoulder as he looked back at Alex.

“You know me so well,” Alex grinned, grabbing John by the wrist and dragging him over to the table. “I told you I was gonna split you open on my cock, and I’m a man of my word.”

“Green,” John whispered, before Alex could ask, let Alex manhandle him. Alex knew how easily John could best him when it came to physical strength, so it always gave him a bit of a secret thrill to overpower him like this. Slammed John against the edge of the table, rucked John’s shirt up to his underarms and raked his nails down John’s back.

“You gonna be good for me?” Alex taunted.

“You wish,” John snapped, but tossed his head back when he felt Alex’s fingers probing between his cheeks. “Goddamn…” 

“Filthy fucking mouth, I’m gonna have you begging for me before I’m done,” Alex laughed in his ear, spread John and slid two fingers in. Despite his snarly cursing, his hips hitched and his cock stirred as Alex probed at his prostate. 

“Agh, fuck, are you gonna fuck me or not? I don’t have all day to service your cock,” John snarled. He tried to push back on Alex’s hand, but Alex pushed him back forward, his hips jutting into the tabletop.

“Stay still, slut,” Alex ordered, scissoring his fingers. Wanted to stretch John, and stretch him quick, his own cock was leaking. “My dick wants to be in your ass so bad, baby boy.”

John groaned, thrust back on Alex’s hand once again before he could stop him. “Quit talking about it, be about it!” John rested his shoulders and cheeks on the table, dropped his voice. “ _Dámelo tan áspero como tú puedas, mi querida_ ,” John breathed.

Hearing the Spanish spill forth from John’s lips lit something inside Alex, ramped up the base hunger already awake inside of him. “Good lord, princess, trying to kill me?” 

“Only as hard as you’re trying to fuck me,” John snarked.

“Shut the fuck up and take it, princess,” Alex bit out. He pressed a third finger into John, roughly spreading his fingers and stretching his hole. Fucked his fingers back and forth, until he was tired of waiting. Hands on John’s hips, dug in, dug in _hard_. John’s body rocked forward, jostled the table. He moaned, pushed back, encouraged Alex’s hips. 

“Gonna hit it right?” John murmured, moved against Alex. Alex growled, slammed into John, fucked him furiously, and rough, and fast. Hand splayed on John’s back, pressing him into the table top. Stance wide, plowing John, every little cry and gasp wrung from his throat just making his ball tighten, his knees shake. 

“Take it,” Alex said, throaty. “Fucking. Take. It.” Delivered a punishing stroke that banged John’s hips hard into the edge of the table, and John made a high pitched sound a little too frantic for his liking, so he stilled. “Color, baby?” Alex requested, loosening his grip and running his hands slowly up John’s sides.

“Yellow,” John replied. “Just...not so hard? And.. uh.. A little nicer? Please?”

Immediately, Alex switched gears. Heard the need in John’s voice. “Sure, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful, taking me so well,” Alex crooned. Pet down John’s back in soft strokes, adjusted the angle to be less steep and punishing. “Feel incredible, baby boy, love your ass, love everything about you.” 

“God, Alex, please!” John groaned. He reached behind him and pulled Alex down over his back, winding his hands through Alex’s hair. “Please make me come, baby girl.”

“I got you, I got you,” Alex said in John’s ear, snuck a hand around John’s hip, found his cock. Rolled his hips in and out, jacked John off in time to his strokes. 

“I love you,” John moaned as he came in Alex’s fist.

“Love you more, Jack,” Alex exhaled, his hips stuttering as he came, his orgasm bursting through him. He rode out his orgasm, and then his hips stuttered to a stop, and he let his weight fall on John, panting heavily into his ear. Alex gingerly pulled out of John, pulled a chair out from under the table and sat in it, dragging John on top of him.

“You good?” Alex asked.

“I’m always good when I’m with you,” John replied easily, capturing Alex’s lips in a kiss. The sat like that for a few minutes, steadying their breaths and kissing, feeling connected and safe and loved and--

“What the hell happened out here?” they heard, and they immediately broke their kiss, staring at Lafayette incredulously from where he stood in the doorway to the hall.

“Weren’t you supposed to be back tomorrow?” Alex asked, finally beginning to survey the damage left in their wake: the keys beside the bowl, clothes tossed everywhere, the pile of bills that usually stayed at the corner of their table in a mess in the floor, for some reason, some leaves?

Lafayette huffed, looking tired, his hair messy, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. “I took the red eye back; missed you both but was very tired. Your fucking woke me up.”

Alex grinned at him, hugged John closer in his lap. Knew half the reason Laf was so grumpy was he had been left out. “Not fucking; lovemaking,” he corrected, smirking. 

Waving his hand carelessly, Lafayette shook his head. “Whatever; it was noisy and you have made a fantastic mess.”

“Stop being such a killjoy,” Alex countered. 

“Cuddle us tonight, and then we can all participate in the morning?” John suggested.

Lafayette’s eyes softened as he turned to John. “You need a bath first, then we can cuddle,” he said. John nodded sleepily, climbed off of Alex’s lap and stretched, and Laf noticed the collection of bruises on both of them, knees red with rug burn, the horizontal purple mark across John’s hips, the scratch marks on Alex’s upper arms, the bruises smattering Alex’s shoulders. “How did you, uh…” Lafayette trailed off, trying to justify the sweet nature of Alex and John with the myriad of minor injuries covering their bodies.

“Alex hit a guy at the club,” John grinned.

Lafayette looked like he was going to scold Alex, but Alex started speaking before he could do so. “Yeah, yeah, I shouldn’t beat up people bigger than me, but let’s bathe now, and you can fuss over our injuries later. Okay?”

He smiled, followed his boyfriends back to the bathroom. Glowing when they knocked into each other’s shoulders lovingly on the way to the bathroom. Sat on the counter while he watched them climb into the tub together, splashes and giggling then washing each other with the poof. 

Happy he came home early.


	19. S is for Sensation Play

“Please Daddy,” John urged. “I have a surprise. Wanna try something.” He grinned up at Laf, holding one of their blindfolds, almost in offering. 

“Surely you do not think that is going on me,” Lafayette said skeptically, looking at the supple, leather blindfold in John’s hand.

John huffed impatiently, pouted a little. “Just your eyes, Daddy, nothing else, please trust me? If you’re not okay with it, you can just close your eyes? I just want to treat you tonight.”

“This, I will do for you,” Lafayette replied, softening. “No ropes though.”

John licked his lips, his eyes shining. “Yeah, no ropes,” he repeated, reached up to set the blindfold over Laf’s eyes. Felt Laf’s hands come up and settle on his hips as he buckled the blindfold in place, pecked on kiss on Lafayette’s lips. “Lay back,” John prompted, pushed gently on Lafayette’s shoulders. 

Lafayette willingly laid back, settling his head on one of the pillows at the head of the bed. “What do you want me to do with my hands?” he asked.

“Just keep them on me until I tell you to do something else,” John said gently, running his hands up and down Lafayette’s chiseled muscles. Lafayette heard some rustling, felt John shift over him. The sound of something being set down on the nightstand. John’s breathing. Weight shifting, John scooching down his body. Lafayette let his hands skim up his torso and shoulders, found purchase in his hair. John’s breath on the back of his thigh, his hands pushing his legs apart. More shifting. 

Lafayette realized he was holding his breath. Being in the dark, unsure of John’s next move was a little unnerving. Lafayette felt more shifting and the warm air of John’s breath next to his ear. “Relax, Daddy, I’m going to take care of you,” John breathed.

“Okay,” Lafayette replied, letting out the breath he had been holding in.

“Love you, love your body Daddy, lemme worship you,” he cooed, nuzzling Lafayette’s neck. Hearing the notes of playfulness and adoration in John’s voice set him a little more at ease. 

“So far you have done nothing but make me wait in the dark, little one,” Lafayette teased. 

“Give me a second, Daddy. I know you’ll like this,” John simpered. Lafayette heard John shuffle back down his body. He sucked in a breath when he felt John spread his legs.

“Hips up,” John said, tapping Lafayette’s hips. Noticing the nervous look on Lafayette’s face, John added, “I’m just putting a pillow under your hips for the angle. I won’t do anything without checking in first.”

He felt John’s weight shift up and heard a gurgling noise. John nuzzled the inside of Lafayette’s thigh before asking, “I’m going to rim you. Is that okay?”

“God yes,” Lafayette affirmed. Another liquid sound, then John’s clever tongue, warmer than usual, lapping up the cleft of his ass. Several deft licks, Laf biting down on his own tongue to keep from crying out. 

John moved, slurped again. Something set on the wood. His tongue returned, languid strokes circling his entrance, and he yanked at John’s hair.

“So quiet,” John noted as he sat up again. “Wanna hear you, Daddy, can tell you wanna make some noise.”

“You will have to work harder for that privilege, my love,” Lafayette chided, smirking. John’s tongue again, this time poking at his hole, flicking until Laf relaxed enough to give him passage. John’s tongue felt so wet and warm inside of him, sent waves of pleasure that radiated out, making him tense, bite his tongue some more, made his dick strain. 

He felt John pull away and heard the clattering of ice against a glass. He gasped in surprise when he felt John’s tongue back on his hole, but significantly colder than before. “Ice, little one?” he choked out, shivering at the pleasure of the cold liquid against his warm flesh.

John kept at it until the ice had completely melted, pulling back away from Lafayette, a dribble of water falling onto the pillow below Lafayette’s hips in his wake. “Yep,” John popped, in a tone that gave away his little smirk of satisfaction.

“You little minx,” Lafayette chuckled.

“Want me to keep going?” John teased. “Or I can leave now.”

Lafayette’s hole clenched around the empty air. “Little one, you would not dare,” he said menacingly.

“C’mon, Daddy,” John fussed. “You make the prettiest noises when we rim you. Can you do that for me? It gets me so hot. And I know how much you like it when I get overwhelmed when I ride you. Don’t you want that?” John teased.

“You are not riding me at the moment,” Lafayette stated. Heard the crunching of the ice, then John’s chilled tongue fucking into him again.

“Yet,” John said against his skin. The cold rose goosebumps. “You think I’m doing this just for you, Daddy? Even though I know you love it… No, Daddy, your little boy likes the way you taste, wants your dick so hard I can slide down it in one go.”

“Fuck,” Lafayette groaned, before biting back any noise that further left his mouth. He loved when John got like this, so needy for him, wanting to treat him and make him feel good. And there was no doubt what rimming did to him. Alex was great at it, sure, but John’s rimming was exquisite. And combined with the excitement of John so desperately riding him, Lafayette was hard as a rock, precome already pooling on his abdomen where his cock was laying.

“You want that?” John said. Paused to take of sip of the tea he was now going to switch back to. Having Lafayette laid out in front of him, rock hard and still and silent, fighting to stay that way, had John feeling high on power. Lafayette never truly submitted to either him or Alex, so this was as close as he was gonna get, but it was exhilarating. John hadn’t even touched his cock yet, and he was as hard as he usually was if he were wearing a cock ring. Nothing stopped the shiver of pleasure from running up John’s spine as he thought about sinking down on Lafayette’s cock, especially since he had been plugged all day, waiting for Laf to get home.

“I think you are talking about what you want, mon cher,” Lafayette observed, but let his legs fall open a bit wider. 

John licked him a few more times, then sat up again. Found the cup of ice, sucked on a cube. “You’re right Daddy. And I’ve wanted it _all day_ , been waiting to impale myself on your obnoxiously giant dick all day.”

John grabbed Lafayette’s hand and brought it around to feel the base of the plug nestled in his hole. “Been waiting for you all day,” John simpered.

“You naughty boy,” Lafayette said. “I should put you over my knee and spank you until you are begging for release.”

“But then I wouldn’t be able to ride you,” John justified.

Lafayette said nothing, as if he was trying to puzzle his way through how he could both admonish John and still get what he wanted out of the situation. He was thoroughly distracted by John’s tongue reuniting with his hole, that he found he was out of words. 

John pressed his ice-cold tongue in Lafayette’s hole, essentially tongue-fucking him with little elegance at that point, and a wild moan tore itself out of Lafayette’s throat, causing John to grin victoriously.

“I win!” John declared, coming to sit up. 

“It was not a game or a challenge!” Lafayette said incredulously. 

“Yeah?” John’s mouth on his ear again. Scrambled to work the plug out with one hand, lube Laf’s dick with the other, kissing behind his ear and on his neck as he did. “If it wasn’t a game, how come I get the prize, Daddy?” 

“You get the prize because I could get up right now and leave you dripping and wanting. How does that sound?” Lafayette snarled.

John ran his hands soothingly up Lafayette’s sides. “Gentle, Daddy. I’m gonna ride you, gonna worship your cock like you deserve,” he crooned.

Lafayette usually took pride in his own patience, his ability to out last any task, to wait while he worked up John, or Alex, holding back while they inevitably lost it. But something about the blindfold, the alternating sensations of hot and cold, John eating him out while he himself was plugged good and tight, was wearing his patience thin, and he had half a mind to flip John over right there and raw him until he was crying. 

Before he could make the move, though, John took hold of the base of his cock, stood it up straight and mounted him. Could feel the brush of the tip of his head against John’s wet hole, willed himself to keep his hips still. 

“Think that plug was big enough, Daddy?” John mused as he sat back in inches. “God, I love it when I get to fuck myself open just on your cock.”

“Show me how much you love it,” Lafayette encouraged him. Managed to keep his voice steady. 

“This much,” John sighed, sat himself completely in Laf’s lap, so his cock was buried to the root. “Don’t think I could live without your cock, Daddy.” Planted his palms on Laf’s chest for leverage, worked himself up and down a few times, letting Laf get a feel for the drag of his hole over his cock. 

“I am taking my blindfold off,” Lafayette said in a commanding tone.

“But Daddy!” John protested.

“You have had your fun. I want to see you fall apart on my cock, little one.”

John bounded up and down a little harder, hoping to distract or delay him. “Trying to make you feel it, Daddy, want you to really enjoy…”

“I enjoy your ass, mon cher, but what I enjoy more than anything is the look on your face when we are connected together like this.” Lafayette pulled his blindfold off, and wrapped his arms around John’s waist, smiled prettily up at him from where he still laid back against the pillows. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, his gaze found John’s, where he was staring down at him. Could almost hear the sizzle of chemistry and emotions as their eyes connected. 

Lafayette grazed his eyes over John’s body. “You are beautiful like this, mon cher. Flushed for me,” he said, running his hands up and down John’s sides with nothing but awe in his eyes. “The look on your face is captivating.”

John glanced between Lafayette staring up at him, and the forgotten mug of tea, cup of ice, and blindfold on the night stand. Sighed for a moment, then smiled in spite of himself. Couldn’t help but be won over, even if his plan didn’t pan out the way he intended.


	20. T is for Training

They told him to go about his day, like everything was normal. It was some random federal holiday, so Alex was home, and Lafayette was between jobs again, so he had time to focus on his favorite pastime, which was figuring out the best ways to torment John and Alex. 

This particular holiday seemed to be more of the “torturing John” variety. Before he even got out of bed to make coffee, have breakfast, take a shower, Alex was holding him down, spreading his legs and lubing his hole while Lafayette cleaned some new toy he had just unboxed. 

“Why does it have a tail?” John asked warily as Lafayette came at him with a pretty sizable butt plug. From the base was a thin, black hose that ran a few inches then ended in a bulb. It had almost a medical look to it, and John was nervous. 

“It’s not a tail,” Alex giggled. “Didn’t think you’d be into pet play like that, baby boy…”

John turned red. “I mean…” John stammered, but was shushed immediately when the tip of the toy probed at his entrance. He felt the slight stretch of the plug, slightly bigger than the plugs he was used to. Once it was fully in, he wiggled a bit to accommodate the intrusion, and asked, “So what the fuck is the deal with the tail?”

“Alexander told you, it is not a tail,” Lafayette began, but Alex just reached around him for the bulb, gave it quick squeeze. John practically jumped out of the bed when he felt the plug inside him grow in tiny increment, just enough for him to take notice, not enough for it to hurt or be uncomfortable. 

Yet.

“What? Can’t take a little stretching, baby boy?” Alex chortled, looking gleefully at the faint blush covering John.

“I just don’t know how I’m supposed to get anything done with this between my legs all day,” John grouched, thinking of the day stretching ahead of him. The chores around the house, the emails to answer, the current project to finish. 

“Shower and get dressed, little one, we will help you situate for the day,” Laf said kindly, smacking him gently on the thigh to get him moving. “I promise this will be worth your while.” 

For some reason, John didn’t believe him.

After showering, which was odd with the...tail...of the toy bobbing between his thighs, he managed to pull his boxer briefs over the...apparatus, but was flummoxed by jeans or pants. . 

“Just leave them off,” Alex smirked. “It’s not like you’re going anywhere with that in you.”

“Little one, what do you think you are wearing?” Lafayette scolded, twirling a pair of lacy lavender boyshorts around his finger.

“Underwear?” John suggested meekly.

“Oh no, cherie, this is what you will be wearing today,” Lafayette chuckled. “Out of those,” he chided, pointing at the plain boxer briefs that John was wearing before, and helping John into the pair of boyshorts. The underwear had an open back, crisscrossed by strings, leaving room for the hose and the bulb to dangle unencumbered.

John sighed as he surveyed himself in the mirror, lilac lace paired with a soft gray NYU long sleeved tshirt of Alex’s. He could see (and feel) the toy’s tail sticking out of the back. “Well, this is humiliating.”

“Which means you love it.” Alex came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. 

“My ass is cold,” John grumbled. 

“Well why don’t you go warm it up by making me some coffee?” Alex suggested. John scoffed, but Alex found the bulb and gave it another quick squeeze, making John jolt in his arms. 

“You know if you wanted coffee, you could’ve just asked. I might have even thrown in a blowjob if you asked nicely,” John smirked. His smirk quickly faded when he felt the perceptible growth of the plug when Alex squeezed it again.

“You wanna keep talking, baby boy?” he asked.

Lafayette strolled back into the bathroom, blessedly holding cups of coffee for both John and Alex. “Alexander, I suggest that if you prefer to remain in our evening activities, you will not harangue John throughout the day.”

Alex pouted, but relinquished his grip on the bulb so he could accept the mug of coffee. “Alright,” he grouched, kissed John on the cheek and followed Lafayette back into the bedroom.

Alex flopped onto the bed, barely keeping from spilling coffee out of his mug onto the duvet. “It’s early,” he complained.

“It’s noon,” John countered.

“I would squeeze your plug but Laf said I was being mean,” Alex griped, leaving John and Lafayette chuckling to his chagrin.

They went about their day, giving the apartment a good clean that their busy schedules hadn’t allowed for in a while. John worked on cleaning the kitchen counters and cabinets while Alex cleaned out old groceries from the fridge and reorganized the pantry, and Lafayette swept and mopped all of their floors. Later in the day found them breaking off into separate projects: Alex editing an article, John cleaning out his inbox, and Lafayette baking a batch of macarons. He was about half an hour into his task when he called for John to come help him. 

John walked into a mess. 

“We just cleaned in here!” John griped. There was powdered sugar and almond flour all over the counters. Lafayette was holding a mixing bowl, looking harried. 

“My first batch cracked and did not rise correctly,” he complained. “Will you please help me, I just need you to pass me supplies and such.”

“Yes, chef!” John teased, coming to the counter. “Where is there recipe?” 

Lafayette frowned. “It is...ah...in my memories,” Lafayette confessed.

“No wonder you fucked it up,” John replied. “That’s a really complicated recipe, you can’t just--hey!” 

Setting down the mixing bowl with a clatter, Lafayette was on him, seizing the bulb and delivering two quick squeezes, making John cry out. “Do you not trust my expertise in this matter?” Lafayette asked. “I called you in here for your assistance, not your mouthy comments.”

“Do you want my help or not?” John scowled.

“Happily,” Lafayette replied cheekily, giving the bulb another squeeze before going back to the recipe. “Now I was thinking an elderflower macaron would go well with the cardamom pastry creme. Do we have any of that?”

“For the filling?” John asked, shifting his hips to get used to the plug before going to the fridge to check for the ingredients Laf requested. “It does not appear so.”

Lafayette cursed under his breath. “It is fine, I can make some.” 

The next hour passed somewhat interestingly. Lafayette requested ingredients or tools from John, found reasons to inflate the plug: If John was too slow, brought him the wrong thing, asked a question in a sassy tone. The worst part was, the larger the plug grew inside him, the more distracted he became, and the more mistakes he made. Earning him, of course, more squeezes. By the sixth or seventh time it happened, John was practically bent over the counter to keep from falling, his legs were shaking so bad. 

“Did you not hear me, little one?” Lafayette asked, snapping his fingers. “I need the red gel food coloring, quicker than that if you please.” 

Red. Red. Bottle of red food coloring. John rummaged through their cabinet where they kept their baking supplies, trying to will his hands to stop trembling. 

“Do you want my cookies to fail?” Lafayette pouted. “I only have set amount of time before the batter gets too hard and it is already ruined.”

“I’m already hard and ruined, and I don’t care about the cookies,” John whined. “I just want you to fuck me.” He slid down the counter, pressing his lace-covered ass clearly in Lafayette’s line of sight. “Please Daddy,” he moaned breathily. “I’m ready for whatever you want to give me.”

“Oh none of that,” Lafayette replied flippantly, beginning to search the pantry for the red food coloring in lieu of looking at the pretty lace covering John’s ass, and the growing responsiveness of John’s cock in the lace.

“Well that’s some nerves of steel,” Alex remarked, sliding up behind John and grinding against him. “You getting desperate baby boy?” he teased.

“Please, Papi, I want your cock,” John moaned.

“You’ll get it,” Alex smirked, backing away, leaving John helplessly aroused over the kitchen counter. “Just not for now.” Alex gave the bulb a couple of pumps and backed away, going back to whatever he was doing in the living room.

John let out a needy whine, flopped back against the counter dramatically. “Daddy,” he whined. “I need you.”

“Get off the counter,” Lafayette chided. “I need the room to pipe the macarons.”

John gingerly leaned up off the counter. He felt full and achy, almost too full, but the prospect of finally getting fucked after day of teasing was enough to propel him through the task. He watched, scowling, as Lafayette used the pastry bag to squeeze out the perfect rounds of rose-tinted batter. 

“How are you so good at this?” John griped.

“I imagine it is like spreading lubricant. You must do it delicately and with finesse. Otherwise you will just end up with a mess,” Lafayette replied cheekily, winking at John. John rolled his eyes, tried to ignore the growing storm of lust raging inside of him. Such a dumb line shouldn’t have made him weak-kneed, but today was an exception.

Lafayette finished piping the perfect rows of macarons and sat down at the bar stool that John had perched himself on. “What are you doing?” John asked incredulously. He nearly climbed off of the barstool and into Lafayette’s lap. “Aren’t you going to fuck me now?” he asked desperately.

“No, the macarons must rest for a bit before I bake them, otherwise they will be too soft and simply crumble. And we cannot have that, now can we?” he asked.

“Well we could,” John grumbled.

“If these do not turn out right, we will start over,” Lafayette stated, and John groaned, slouching and laying his head down on the counter top, willed silently that these stupid cookies came out correctly. Decided to start cleaning up the mess Lafayette had left all over the kitchen in order to distract himself.

Lafayette waited approximately thirty minutes before getting up to put the trays of macarons in the oven. After he placed them in the oven, he looked to John, who had just resituated himself back on the bar stool. “We still have pastry creme to make.”

John felt Alex’s arms wrap around him from behind and his head resting on his shoulder. “Laf, it seems like John is needing a little bit of assistance here,” Alex snickered, running his hand lightly over John’s cock. Alex pumped the bulb, forcing a near sob out of John’s chest.

“Color, baby?” Alex asked, rucking up the shirt and running his hand soothingly over John’s skin.

“Green,” John choked, tears edging into his voice. “Green, but...but… You’ve made me wait all day, this is _mean_ , I need something...anything…”

Alex caught Lafayette’s eye, and they both grinned. “Anything, baby boy?” 

“Anything,” John agreed. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Lafayette continued to smirk, but turned away to continue adding ingredients to the mixing bowl where he was making the creme.

“What if…” Alex began, twirling some John’s curls between his fingers. “We told you...we both wanted to fuck you at the same time?”

“Honey, you spitroast me all the time,” John said, scrunching up his nose and looking confused.

Alex giggled and placed a patronizing kiss on John’s cheek. “Cute,” he tutted.

“What?” John asked.

“He is meaning that we both fuck your cute little hole at the same time,” Lafayette explained.

A blush creeped its way up John’s neck and finally to his face. “I, um, that seems like a lot,” he blanched.

“We won’t do it of course, if you don’t want to,” Alex said quickly. “We merely wanted to present it as an option. I can personally vouch for the activity, however,” he smirked. “And we’ve been training your ass all day, to make it easier…” 

Lafayette leaned over the counter and kissed John on the nose. “We will only do this if you are sure you want it, mon cher.”

John mulled it over for a moment. There was no denying that the handful of times they did it for Alex, he fucking loved it, but it also required a lot of care, steps and time. Yet he was definitely curious… Plus the plug inside him felt huge, he felt like he could handle it.

“Ok… Ok… I can do it. Yeah… Let’s try it.” 

As if they had timed it, the timer on the oven went off. Alex snatched the bowl of creme Laf had mixed off the counter and stuck it in the fridge as Lafayette slid the trays of cookies out of the oven. 

“Perfect!” Lafayette said, arranging the trays on cooling racks. “These must cool and the creme must chill. We have _plenty_ of time.”

John gulped, wondering exactly what he agreed to. 

Alex grabbed John’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom, Lafayette following behind as soon as he got the last tray out of the oven.

“You have no idea how hard I’ve been, baby boy,” Alex breathed out. “Watching you ache with that plug, in those panties and my shirt. I’ve been desperate for you all morning.”

“I have been watching you all morning, mon cher,” Lafayette said, sliding in behind John and sandwiching him between himself and Alex. “You nearly drove me to distraction while I was trying to bake,” he simpered.

“Coulda fooled me,” John grumbled. Accepted kisses from each of his boyfriends before breaking away. “You guys have been mean to me all day.”

Alex snickered, pumped the plug up a few more increments. Lafayette glared at him when John gasped, sort of went limp in their arms. “Whaaaat?” Alex whined. “I figured a few extra millimeters could only help.”

“I think our John needs a little bit of relief. What do you think, Alexander?” Lafayette asked, his tone making it clear that it was time to move on from teasing to loving on John.

“You’ve earned it, baby boy,” Alex said, before pulling John into a searing kiss. Pulled at the soft shirt John wore, _his shirt_ , and a wave of possession ran through him, shot to his core. “My perfect baby boy,” Alex cooed. He rucked up the shirt and pulled it over John’s head, running his hands all over John’s sides and back. “You’re gonna ride Laf first, okay? And then we’ll prep you and go from there.”

“Ride Daddy,” John reiterated softly, watched on as Laf pulled away to undress, then lay back on the bed, naked and hard. Alex pulled carefully pulled the boyshorts down, making sure to avoid moving the plug too much. He knew John was getting overly sensitive and didn’t want the scene to end before it really began.

“Have Laf take out your plug. I’m going to grab some extra lube,” Alex said, kissing the corner of John’s mouth and going into the walk in closet. John crawled to join Laf on the bed, his excitement growing as Laf fumbled with the base of the plug. He found the release valve, let the air out of plug so he could carefully work the toy out. John tried to keep his face neutral as the plug slid out, but he felt so loose he feared he might be gaping. He whined at the emptiness, and Lafayette was quick to comfort him. “You will be full in no time, little one,” he soothed.

“Want it now,” John whimpered, silenced only when Laf caught him in another kiss. 

“Go ahead then, baby boy, climb on that dick.” Alex had returned, bottle of lube in one hand, cock ring in the other. John made a pathetic sound of defeat at the sight of the ring. “Just until we’re both in you, okay?” Alex said, and John sighed in relief.

“Okay,” John whispered. Trusted them.

With the cock ring squeezing at his base, he was so keyed up that sinking down on Lafayette’s dick was like a religious experience, it felt so incredible. “Fuck, Daddy, you feel so big,” John moaned.

“Man, even with the plug?” Alex joked. Settled himself in a kneeling position at the foot of the bed, between Laf’s spread legs. 

“Do not insult my size,” Lafayette scoffed at Alex, and Alex struggled to hide his giggles.

“Laf, I think we’ve discussed how fantastic your dick is many times.”

“And yet I never tire of hearing about it,” Lafayette said, looking around John to smirk at Alex. 

Alex ignored Lafayette’s smirk and placed his hand on the small of John’s back. “I’m gonna rim you now, baby boy. Is that okay?”

John choked a bit at the prospect, but nodded. 

“Well, if you want my tongue, I suggest you start riding that cock then,” Alex requested, squeezing one of John’s ass cheeks. John nodded again, found purchase with his knees so he could work himself up and down Lafayette’s shaft. Alex pressed on John’s back so he folded forward, and Laf wrapped his arms around him, let their lips meet. Almost immediately, Alex’s tongue lavished his rim, lapping at the very place where Laf’s cock met his ass. Laf must have felt it too, felt the velvet paths Alex created with his mouth, because he moaned against John’s lips, squeezed him a bit closer. 

“Like that, babe?” Alex teased, his breath washing over both of them. 

“So much, perhaps we just do this all day,” Lafayette suggested, chuckling.

“No way!” Alex said. “I trained this ass, I’m getting in it.”

“Well hurry up, I’m dying up here. I want you in me, Papi,” he begged.

Lafayette responded by thrusting up into John, making him jolt and squeal. “Am I not enough, little one?”

“Want you _and_ Papi,” John moaned. “Ya’ll been making me wait all day, building this up...better deliver…” 

Alex rolled his eyes. Even when John tried to be mouthy, he sounded so breathy and broken he couldn’t really be taken seriously. Alex hummed to himself as he lubed up his fingers. Caught Laf’s eye again. Laf took the hint, took hold of John’s hips and stilled him. “Relax, baby boy,” Alex urged, slipped his index finger into John’s ass alongside Laf’s dick. Feeling how tight and warm he was, the thrill of his finger alongside Laf, was doing things to him, and he wondered why hadn’t they done this before?

“Fuck, baby boy, you feel so good like this,” Alex groaned. His erection twitched, but he ignored the sensation, trying to hold off until he could get into John. Added a second finger, listened to John hiss at the intrusion. 

“Color?” Lafayette cut in, running his hands up and down John’s sides. 

“Green...green...just go slow please. Aghh…”

“Do you need a break?” Alex asked, carefully running his free hand up and down John’s back.

“Nuh uh,” John breathed. “Want your cock, Papi.”

Lafayette ran his fingers through John’s curls, tugging on them until John was looking him in the eye. “Are you sure, mon cher? I could not bear to hurt you.”

“Positive,” John groaned. “Want his cock and yours, Daddy.”

“You need a few more fingers first, sweetheart,” Alex said. 

“What was the point of that fucking plug then?” John snapped, clenching his hole deliberately, make Laf gasp and Alex swear. 

“Well someone’s getting feisty,” Alex smirked before pressing a third finger into John. “Keep that up and you won’t get either of us.”

“Well you would be too if--” John let out a surprised sound as Alex pulled out his fingers and pressed in with his dick, a long impossible moment of too much, where John felt like he was being pulled apart in the best way. Everyone was still for a few moments, Lafayette watching the both of them carefully, Alex’s arms wrapped around his hips, John pulled tighter than a drum, his head thrown back. 

Suddenly it made sense to John why Alex craved this, went absolutely nuts when on the receiving end. The physical sensation of being filled was lovely, of course, had him keyed up and sensitive. Someone...didn’t matter who...was jammed up against his prostate, the constant pressure making him feel like he could come untouched any second. But the real pleasure in this, the core, was the closeness, the unmatched sensation of having both men that he loved more than anything inside of him at once. John felt so close to both of them; the three of them connecting at once. He twitched his hips an iota, dug his nails into Laf’s chest with one hand, on Alex’s arm with the other. 

“M-move, please,” John croaked, nearly sobbing when he felt Alex move inside him, slowly tilting his hips back and forth. It was all so much, and he was both grateful for the cock ring to keep him from coming and being overstimulated and hated the thing for holding him back. 

As Alex pulled back slowly, Lafayette pushed in, creating friction that would have had John collapsing if Alex had not been holding him so tightly. They switched, Alex pushing while Laf pulled back, and John’s eyes rolled back, he slumped against Alex and cried out. 

“Goddamn it, let me come, please, please, the ring, take off the fucking ring!” John yelped. His balls ached so hard, and with the pressure on his prostate it was crossing over into uncomfortable territory. 

Alex and Lafayette both hurried to slide off the ring, but Lafayette batted Alex’s hand away while they were fumbling with it, and successfully rolled the ring off. He went to stroke John, but didn’t even have the time. John shot off practically instantaneously, his jizz hurtling out of him impressively, getting all over Laf’s chest and stomach. Alex had to bite back his witty comment. The sight of John creaming all over Laf combined with the feeling of John’s hole growing even tighter around him had him swept away seconds later, his own dick pulsing as he came deep inside of John.

“Fuck,” John said through clenched teeth. “Fuck I can feel it.” 

Alex gingerly began to pull out, softly stroking John’s back. “It’s okay, you’re doing great baby, just a couple more seconds and then Laf will pull out.”

Alex was completely out, and Lafayette began to pull out, but John pushed him down and sat further back on him, snarling unhappily at the overstimulation. “I want your load,” he huffed.

Lafayette’s eyes darkened at John’s unexpected display of stubbornness, and he clawed at his thighs. “Is that so, darling?” he purred, rocking his hips. “Well, what my baby wants, he gets.”

John sat there, legs trembling waiting for Lafayette to make a move. “Are you going to do it?” he asked.

“I think you need to work for it,” Lafayette encouraged. “Can you do that for me?”

“Fuck,” John groaned. He rose up off of Lafayette’s dick before sinking back down, biting his lip as he narrowly avoided hitting his prostate straight on. His thighs trembled as he shakily rode Lafayette, finally collapsing in a heap on Lafayette’s chest. “I can’t do it, Daddy,” he nearly wailed. “I need you to fuck me, I want your load. Please?”

“Aww, poor baby,” said Alex, his voice just flirting with the edge of meanness, but he kept it light. “You want your Daddy to get you all wet and messy?” 

“Want Daddy to come in my cute little hole,” John pouted.

Lafayette looked up at John, taking in his bright red face, somehow making his freckles stand out even more, the tautness of the muscles in his abdomen with the trembling of his legs, how his face was so stubbornly scrunched up and his curls fell delicately over his shoulder. That and John bemoaning how much he wanted his load had Lafayette’s vision going white, biting his lip and groaning as he bucked up into John’s hole.

He pulled John down on top of him and captured him in a kiss, riding out his orgasm while he held John tenderly, pulling out as soon as he was done for fear of John becoming oversensitive and dropping.

Alex watched John collapse on top of Laf, watched them tangle together in the messy sheets. John trembled, most likely on the verge of being overwhelmed, so Alex followed suit, snuggling against John’s other side, encircling his arms around him. 

“You need a bath, baby,” Alex noted, kissing his shoulder. “You’re a wreck.”

“Not my fault,” John grumbled.

“We know,” Lafayette chuckled. “But our Alexander is correct, you are in great need of a bath.”

“In a few minutes,” John yawned. “Wanna be close with both of you.” 

Later Lafayette would take a bath with John, and Alex would run the sheets through the washer while he warmed up some towels for John, but for that moment, lying between Lafayette and Alex, John couldn’t have been happier.


	21. U is for Unprecedented

Laf and Alex were up to...something. John wasn’t 100% sure what, exactly, but Laf had told him to leave his evening free, that they were celebrating...something. Again, another surprise. John couldn’t quite figure out what was special about this nondescript day in July. 

Unless Lafayette decided to celebrate Bastille Day by concocting some weird sexual scenarios. 

John checked the calendar and Bastille Day still wasn’t for a few more days. Well, if Laf and Alex wanted to plan surprises, two could play at that game. At the back of one his drawers was the La Perla box from his latest order that he hadn't even opened yet, waiting for the right time. He’d gone a bit overboard a few weeks ago after Lafayette let it slip that he thought John looked amazing in shades of light blue, so John went ahead and bought every pair he could find on La Perla’s website. For not the first time, John was relieved they kept their finances mostly separate, save for joint bills, since the exorbitant amount he’d spent on luxury lingerie would have sent Alex into an early grave. 

Parting the tissue paper, John selected a thong, where the front was made of gauzy leavers lace, but the back was a network of silk ribbons that met in a delicately tied bow. John was infinitely careful pulling them on, they just felt so dainty in his hands, and he’d hate to tear such an expensive and beautiful garment. Once on, he admired himself in the mirror, how the garment made the hard muscles in his ass seem almost soft, how the way it framed his hips made him feel delicate and pretty. 

John pulled on some navy blue sweatpants and a worn, soft t-shirt over the lingerie. He had chores to do around the house, and no amount of anticipation for whatever his two boyfriends cooked up could keep him from it. 

John got to work in the kitchen, cleaning some dishes that had remained from their breakfast and wiping down the countertops. He didn’t start dinner just in case going out to eat was part of their plan. By the time he was done, he sat down in their living room with his laptop and sketchpad out, beginning to work out some rough ideas for his new client while he waited for Lafayette and Alex to get home.

He was sucked into the project, drawing several different sketches for logos, so focused that he didn’t hear Lafayette and Alex come in the door. He jumped when he felt a kiss pressed on the top of his head, but settled into the embrace when he realized it was Alex.

“God, you’re one of the best sights to come home to,” Alex said, his voice hushed, smiling softly down at John. 

Lafayette bumped Alex with his hips, knocking him just far enough to the side that he, too, could plant a kiss in John’s wild curls.

“Do you know what today is, my darling?” Lafayette asked, and his face was so excited and eager, John gulped. He wasn’t the best with dates, had copious reminders set for all of his loved ones’ birthdays, their anniversary, and so on. He felt like he was being asked a trick question, and his answer might dictate how the rest of the evening went. 

“It’s Tuesday?” John asked. “The eighth?”

“While this is correct, it is not what makes today _special_.” Lafayette continued to smile at him, and John was definitely nervous now. 

Alex picked up on John’s cluelessness, and took pity. “It’s the anniversary of the first time you guys kissed!” he supplied, and pointed at a spot on the carpet right in front of the couch. “Right there!”

John snorted, the memory warming him a little, that and the fact that Lafayette knew the exact date it had even happened. It was kinda sweet. “What, you wanna recreate it?” John giggled. “I can get the Wii cued up.”

“Non,” Lafayette replied. “I have _other things_ in mind.” He wagged his eyebrows at John, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bedroom with Alex quick to follow. They herded John onto the bed, coordinated to the point that John knew without a doubt that they had planned something. Alex snagged one of the ropes they kept in the nightstand and held it up for John to see.

“You good with being tied up?” Alex asked.

“Green,” John answered without hesitation. Alex looked at him for a few minutes while he had a quick conversation with Laf in clipped French. They came to an agreement quick enough, and Lafayette pulled off John’s shirt while Alex bound his hands behind him. 

Lafayette sat with his back to the headboard and pulled John into his arms, John’s bound arms resting against Lafayette’s chest. John was still failing to see what was special about this set up, so far it seemed not just tame, but relatively ordinary for them. Routine. 

Alex made his way down John’s body, leaving gentle kisses in his wake. He got down to John’s sweatpants, seemingly unaware of what John had placed underneath. “We wanted to switch things up for you, baby boy. You in for that?” Alex asked, his fingers creeping at the edge of John’s sweatpants.

“Uh, yes?” John answered, still not quite sure how this was so different from what they normally did.

When Alex pulled down John’s pants, uncovering the pretty lace underwear, the ‘switch’ became abundantly clear.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Alex said, his tone praising and light. “Oh, baby boy… Don’t you look beautiful?”

There was a beat of silence, John staring at Alex incredulously. Usually, if he was tied up in Lafayette’s lap, Alex working him over, discovering new lingerie was call for Alex to launch into a tirade of verbal humiliation, teasing him and wheedling him and calling him a roll call of colorful and cruel names. 

But before John could ask if Alex was on some mood altering substance, Lafayette shifted behind him and put his lips to his ear. 

“Have you been wearing those all day? You filthy, desperate little slut. Can you not do chores dressed in normal clothes, you have to dress up like a tart to do so?” His voice was a mean, low growl, so unlike how he normally spoke to John. John gasped, went to respond, but was interrupted by Lafayette continuing. “I should not be surprised, not in the slightest, dirty little boy like you left to his own devices all day. Alexander va a follarte tan dulce, y luego voy a joderte como la puta tú eres.”

“You like that baby boy?” Alex asked, brown eyes twinkling. “Want him to keep going?” 

“I do not know if I can,” Lafayette said snidely, peering over John’s shoulder to look pointedly at his thickening erection, barely contained by the sheer lace. “He will ruin his little panties, and they look like they were expensive.” Alex hummed in agreement, popping open the top of the lube bottle. Delicately pulled aside the sting, worked in a slick finger gently. John’s eyes rolled back, he slumped in Laf’s arms. 

“Go ahead, tell Alexander how much they cost,” Lafayette insisted. John seemed to ignore Lafayette’s command, so he urged John, “Tell him how much they cost or Alexander will stop.”

“Four hundred, eighty nine dollars...” John admitted, rolling his hips up into Alex’s hand.

Alex’s hand all but stilled. “You what?” he screeched, but he calmed down and filed that away to discuss later. And the panties were pretty...Alex just wasn’t sure if they were $500 pretty. This scene was about John. “You look so beautiful dolled up for us, baby boy. Too bad these pretty little panties are in the way. We gotta take them off.”

“Go ahead, Alexander. Rip them off,” Lafayette said demurely. “Whores like him don’t need panties that nice.”

John burned red at the filth spewing from Lafayette’s mouth, felt his dick getting impossibly hard, despite the few touches Alex had given him thus far. Alex bunched up the fabric in one hand, ready to rip, but unclenched his hand. “I can’t,” he muttered. “Five-hundred dollars, I just can’t rip it.”

“Fine,” Lafayette laughed coldly. He reached down to John’s waist and grabbed a handful of the delicate lace. He easily ripped away the fabric, pulling it off of John in one smooth tear. John heard the low grumble in his ears, “If I did not want to hear your pretty little cries, I would gag you with these.”

“Fuck, Daddy,” John moaned. It was doing things to him, the juxtaposition of Alex being so sweet and attentive while Lafayette talked to him so filthily. The complete switch of the roles his lovers usually took on. Lafayette dropped the panties to the side and brought his hand up to John’s neck. Not cutting off breath. Not even squeezing in the slightest. Just a reminder of who exactly he belonged to, and John let the waves of submission crash over him, leaning into the touch.

“I’m ready to get it in, baby, if you’re ready?” Alex asked kindly, curling his fingers just so, making John’s breath hitch, his back bow. 

“Papi asked you a question, little boy,” Lafayette stated sharply, fingers digging into John’s jaw. 

“Ready,” John squeaked. He clenched his hands behind his back as he felt Alex’s dick against his hole, pressing in.

“God, baby boy, you feel so good, so tight around me,” Alex moaned as he bottomed out, pressing completely into John. “So pretty like this, tied up and blushing under me. Eres tan hermoso, mi querido.”

John cried out and whined underneath Alex, the soothing words falling out of Alex’s mouth covering him like a warm blanket. Their eyes locked as Alex began thrusting, moving with simple, almost gentle rhythms. When Alex leaned over his body, capturing him in a kiss he was unable to reciprocate because of Lafayette’s hand, John couldn’t help but wrap his legs around Alex’s waist, dragging him impossibly closer.

“Tell me how Alexander feels,” Lafayette ordered lazily. 

“Good,” John breathed, his words shaky as Alex rolled in and out of him. “He feels good, Daddy.” 

“Not like me, though? I am glad you have Alexander for a warm up, before me... Heating up your hole, fucking you open for me. He is not enough though, is he, mon petit?” 

Alex laughed under his breath, refrained from rolling his eyes. Just thrust into John with a touch more force, making him cry out. 

“No Daddy, not enough…”

“I want to hear you say it. Say, my cock is the only cock that can satisfy you,” Lafayette growled. John repeated the words, desperately trembling under Alex’s careful thrusts. “Good,” Lafayette taunted. “Now say you’re an insatiable slut that’s desperate to be filled.” 

“I’m a slut,” John sobbed, the frustration of Alex avoiding his prostate with no one touching his dick starting to drive him a little crazy. “Insatiable slut...wanna be filled Daddy, want your cock, please…” 

“You _are_ a little slut, begging for a cock with one already stuffed up in your ass. Do you want to come, princess?”

“God yes,” John whined, lifting his hips to meet Alex. 

“Tough,” Lafayette replied, bringing the hand that wasn’t clenching John’s jaw down to his cock, squeezing it punishingly, making it impossible for John to come. “The only cock you will be coming on tonight is mine. Am I understood?” Lafayette hissed. John cried out as Alex nailed his prostate and Lafayette tugged his balls painfully. “Am. I. Understood.” Lafayette repeated, punctuating his words with hard squeezes to John’s balls.

“Understood, Daddy!” John yelped. “Understood!” 

“Excellent. Seems you are not a complete disappointment, then. Alexander, are you going to come in him or continue to take your time? I want him nice and wet for me, you can get him all messy, if you please.”

“Don’t worry about that, babe,” Alex assured. “He feels so fucking good, I’m gonna fill his ass, just like you like it.” As if his own words were enough to send him over the edge, Alex came a few thrusts later, moaning into John’s ear how perfect he was, how warm and tight and hot he felt.

Pulling out, he curled up at the foot of the bed, watched Lafayette and John with glittering eyes, smiling fondly. The warmth of his post-orgasmic glow made him feel sleepy and happy, ready to watch Laf really take John apart. 

Lafayette ran his hands teasingly along John’s inner thighs, finally removing the powerful grip he had on John’s jaw. He pinched at the skin there, leaving John’s aching cock alone much to his dismay. He slid down from his seated position against the headboard until he was lying with his head on the pillows, and pulled John completely on top of him, lining up his cock with John’s hole. “Color?” he asked gently, waiting for John’s affirmation before going any farther.

“Green! I need you, please!” John choked out, the breath forced out of him as Lafayette slammed into him.

Lafayette brought his knees up, planting his feet on the bed to give himself better leverage to thrust into John from below, bracketing John’s legs on either side of his own so he was left completely open to Lafayette’s attentions. 

“This is my ass,” Lafayette said confidently. “I own this pretty little ass. You are mine to take apart. Mine to fuck. Say I own your hole.”

“You own me, Daddy!” John cried. “You own my hole. You own my cock. Only you can make me come like this. I’m your slut, I’m insatiable for you. Only you!”

Lafayette slammed in and out of John, fucking him roughly as promised. Without breaking his stride, Laf fumbled with one hand in the sheets, finding the slip of silky lace. He wrapped the crumpled panties around John’s shaft, rubbed him through the fabric. Despite the material dampening some of the sensation, the texture of the lace on his overheated skin had his balls tightening, the head of his dick aching. 

“Are you going to come for me? Is my little whore going to ruin his fancy panties with my cock rammed up his tight hole?”

“Gonna come, Daddy, permission, please?” John stuttered, his brain struggling to form the words when he was right on the edge. 

Lafayette chuckled. “Come for me then, slut,” and it just took a few more jerks of his hand, the panties still a barrier between them, for John to shoot off. Laf caught his load with the underwear. Lafayette was quick to follow John, coming in John’s hole as he clenched down around him.

“Good boy,” Lafayette praised him, rubbed at his thighs while Alex untied his wrists. “Such a good, pretty thing.” Before John could roll away, before the after care started, Lafayette took him around the waist, ran his hand over his ass. “You are dripping, your ass has been so well-used, destroyed…” Alex watched in partial horror, partial fascination as Lafayette took the panties and swiped them over John’s hole, wiping away the cum dribbling out of his hole. 

“There,” he said with finality, setting John on the bed. “Much better I think.” He nonchalantly tossed the soiled panties off to the side, curled up against John and pulled Alex down into the pile as well. “I hope you enjoyed that, mon cher, but I could not bear to call you any of those things for any longer,” Lafayette admitted. He pulled John into a tender kiss, and then Alex afterwards.

“I liked it, though,” John assured him. “I haven’t come that hard in a while. Jesus.”

“Um, you came that hard like, yesterday when I blew you in the shower,” Alex griped. “Also, I think we need to have a family meeting about your lingerie budget.” 

“I don’t have a budget,” John said, with a bit of sass. “I put no price on the sexual satisfaction of you two.”

“Ok, but--” Alex started, but Laf cut him off. 

“We can all discuss this later,” Lafayette yawned. “Right now I need to shower you both in love and affection.”


	22. V is for Verbal Humilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to acknowledge that even though freakingwriter is not currently participating in the fandom, this was cowritten with them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, poor baby,” Alex taunted, tying off the final knot. “Laf isn’t going to be home for hours, no Daddy to save you from this tonight.” 

“What’re you gonna do?” John whimpered. He knew when Alex got like this, it often meant a long and drawn out scene before he got any relief. Of course, Alex would be sweet and kind if John asked, loved doting on John just as much, but John got a great deal of satisfaction out of being good for Alex, waiting out the scene for the glorious orgasm he would get at the end.

Alex just shook his head, closed-lipped smile, examined his work thus far. John spreadeagle on the bed, limbs tied to headboard, footboard. He had already worked a plug into John, so John was squirming in anticipation, ready to be fucked by Alex. What Alex didn’t tell him was that he had other plans. 

“Ring?” John whined as Alex snapped on one of their leather cock rings, a stricter model which meant he would not be coming for quite some time. 

“Yep,” Alex popped. “Gotta keep your selfish prick locked up so you don’t come until I’m ready for you to come.”

“But Papi,” John protested. 

“Shhh, baby boy,” Alex chided. He pressed a gag into John’s mouth, silencing him. “You know your colors, yes?”

His eyes big and innocent looking, John knocked his consent on the headboard while nodding to emphasize. Alex smiled wickedly, planted a kiss on his forehead. “Good. You’re not as dumb and useless as you look,” he said in a fake sweet tone. He jumped off the bed to retrieve the last item he needed, still in the box. 

“I haven’t forgotten about your feckless panty expenditures,” Alex sighed as he popped the tape on the box, not letting John see what he had. “And while I am under _strict_ orders from Laf not to punish you for such a thing, well… Let’s just say I can buy things off the internet too.” 

Now John was truly concerned. As Alex disappeared into the bathroom to clean the new toy that John still couldn’t see, he was bombarded with possibilities. A new stroker? A cage? Oh god, what if it was a sounding kit? 

Instead, Alex returned from the bathroom holding what looked like the biggest dildo John had ever seen. It was long, had a good inch or so on Lafayette’s dick even, and, while tapered, at its widest was almost soda-can thick. John’s eyes widened, and he instinctively tried to close his legs in reaction, forgetting he was tied down. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy, I’m not sticking this in your ass. Can’t have a whore like you stretched out too much,” Alex chided. “You could hardly handle getting DPed. I don’t have time to work you up to this.” 

John whimpered behind the gag, partially in relief, partially because he still had _no idea_ what Alex was planning. It became clearer when Alex slipped the sleeve over John’s dick, strapping the harness down around John’s hips to keep it on. “Can you feel that?” Alex sneered, flicking the side of the dildo. John nodded his head no, he barely felt the pressure of the motion and knew there was no way it would stimulate him at all. “Good,” Alex tutted. “Boys with sad little cocks don’t get the privilege of fucking my ass. Your pathetic little dick isn’t enough to satisfy me today, so I had to make my own accommodations.” 

John felt the heat of his blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck. He couldn’t begin to describe how Alex’s words make him feel, how close he felt to orgasm just from Alex’s words alone. He moaned into the gag, launching Alex into another speech. “Well, at least whores like you have some redeeming qualities. You’re getting off on this aren’t you? So responsive even though I’m not even touching your cock.”

Suddenly shy from how Alex’s words were making him feel. He shouldn’t be so turned on from being tied down and being forced to wear a cartoonishly large fake phallus. John tried to look away, hide his blush, but Alex smacked his thigh to regain his attention. “You don’t get to check out, baby boy. Eyes on me. You have to watch me ride this fat cock, get off while you get nothing. And you will enjoy it. Yes, baby boy?” Alex pinched John’s leg. “I expect a response from you.”

Sniffling, John refocused his gaze on Alex, nodded. Wanted to be good. If he was a good boy, he’d definitely get something when this was over. 

He hoped.

Alex reached back, worked the plug he himself was wearing out. “Already prepped myself. Didn’t want to bother asking you do it, you’d get too fucking excited and probably wet yourself, you get so horny just from fingering me. I thought about sitting on your face for a bit, but a dumb slut like you would probably find some way to fuck that up.”

Despite being tied down, John lifted his hips, searching for any stimulation. Was met with cold indifference. Alex just snorted. “Think you’re gonna come like that?” John let out another whimper, but Alex laughed coldly. “Not gonna get sympathy from me.”

Alex set his plug aside, stretched and smiled some more at John. “I can’t wait to ride this fat fucking cock. You’re finally my perfect dream man. Silent, pretty, sitting still, nice body, and a nice big dick.” He swung his leg over John’s hip, and John held his breath as Alex sat back on the extender. Watched in half shock, half admiration as he took the toy completely, his face steady, muscles drawn tight. The sensation of Alex sitting on him while completely devoid of any feeling was very odd; all John could feel was his weight and the warm skin of Alex’s ass on the tops of his thighs. It was like being under novacaine or something. 

“God, this feels so good, finally being able to sit on a cock that’s worth the time and effort. I should keep you strung up like this all the time so I can come in and sit on a cock that satisfies me.” 

John squeezed his eyes shut, grateful the sleeve of the extender hid the fact that he was absolutely spitting precum. He was mortified at how into this he was, the cold cruel tone of Alex’s voice, the mean look in his eyes, his own hard cock flushed pink and dripping. “I didn’t hear you answer,” Alex snapped pinching him again. “Should I keep you like this? Tied up, ready to use?” 

John nodded his head, trying to convey how hot the idea got him. Alex leaned over and unclipped the gag, pulling it out of John’s mouth. “Beg me to use your cock, slut. I wanna hear you beg me to use you even when you’re getting no satisfaction from it.”

“Fuck, Papi!” John cried.

“That isn’t begging,” Alex hissed, twisting John’s nipple harshly. “Try again.”

“God, Papi, please use my cock. Use my dick for your pleasure. Want you to come, please Papi! Want you to use my dick however you want, fuck my hole,” John .

“Oh, want me to fuck your hole, huh?” Alex said snidely, bracing himself on John’s chest so he could lift and drop his hips. “Don’t know why I would stick my dick in a whore like you. Don’t need a warm body to fuck when I got a perfectly good hand right here.”

“I’ll be good for you, so good for you, Papi. Please.” 

“Nah,” Alex exhaled, sped up his thrusts. “You’d like that too much. So good at being a slut that you get off on being used like a fuck doll and a cum rag.” He stilled his hips, rocked back and forth at the right angle to stimulate his prostate, massaged his own balls. “God, you’re so fucking pretty, so desperate for me,” he groaned as he shot off across John’s abdomen. “Love when you’re strung out, aching for my ass, my cock. Love denying you even more.”

“Papi, I’ll take anything. Your cock, your fingers. I’ll do anything. I just wanna come, please,” John begged.

Alex gingerly pulled off of the extender, becoming sensitive from its thick girth pressing into his prostate rather insistently. He settled on the bed next to John, made no move to remove the extender, just idly played with John’s balls while watching him, panting as he came down from his orgasm. “You haven’t done anything to earn the right to come,” he explained, sounding exasperated. “You just laid there, I did all the work. Your stupid, pathetic excuse for a penis wasn’t even enough for me to get off.”

“But Papi,” John whined. “I was good. A good boy.” 

Alex yawned. “I guess you were ok,” he agreed reluctantly, reached up to tug at the knot securing John’s right wrist to the headboard. “But I’m too tired to do it myself.” He curled up against John’s side, watched as he fumbled with one hand to undo the extender, work himself free of it, then unsnap the cock ring. John stalled, waiting for Alex’s next order. 

“What are you waiting on? You have a hand. Use it,” Alex chided. “Didn’t think I’d have to spell that one out for you.”

“Want you to touch me, Papi, please?” John simpered, batting his eyelashes at Alex. Knew if he begged enough, Alex would help him out.

“Already told you I’m too tired,” Alex sighed. “Think, baby, think!”

“But...but…” John’s breath hitched, and he wrapped his hand around his cock even though he was aching for his boyfriend’s touch instead. “You do a better job,” he said. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Jack,” Alex huffed. “Look, it shouldn’t take you too long. Between the plug and you practically getting off from me riding you, you’re pretty close. Stop whining and stroke, little brat.”

John pouted, gave himself a few tight tugs, nosed at Alex’s shoulder. “You’re lucky I’m even letting you do this, to be perfectly honest. You didn’t earn shit, just laid there and teared up like the pathetic, sad little slut you are. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t go get the cage, lock you up and hide the key?”

“No, Papi...I didn’t--”

“Shut up and listen, and you better work that cock, because I’m seriously thinking about doing it. And this new cage I bought you, it’s a fucking trip. It will not feel good to go on while you still wanna come, baby. It’s even got this little piece...a plug if you will...that locks into your slit so nothing can get out. You’d love that. Wouldn’t you?” 

“No!” John yelped. “Just wanna come. Love your hands, love your dick, love your ass. Love it when you make me come. I just wanna come, please Papi! I need you!”

Alex laughed, which turned into a yawn. “You’re so fucking predictable.” He rolled his eyes, scooted out of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” John called. Alex rummaged through the closet, making as much noise as possible. 

“I told you!” Alex said over his shoulder. “Gonna lock your stupid dick up!”

“Okay! Fine! I’m doing it, I’m using my hand. Please don’t cage me, Papi, please,” John cried.

“No, this will be way more fun. Gonna hide the key too, so you can’t go crying to Daddy.” Alex found what he was looking for, all curved metal, gleaming wickedly. Even though he was just threatening, wouldn’t put it on John when he was in this state, he knew when John laid eyes on the thing, he was gonna cry. He wouldn’t even need to use it to get John worked up. John, who was now suspiciously quiet. 

Alex decided to continue to wheedle him. “I know how soft Daddy is on you, will give you anything just cuz you’re pretty. He’ll probably even fuck you, since he doesn’t really care where he sticks his dick, has no issue using a slutty hole like yours. But, you’d like that, huh? You’d like Daddy to use you, nut in you. Want Daddy to do that--” Alex’s voice came to a halt as he stepped out of the closet to find Lafayette standing at the foot of the bed, his giant arms folded over his chest, eyebrows raised. 

“So, uh, how was work?” Alex asked, completely ignoring John’s whimpers.

“I am very tired. Finish him off before he cries so we can have dinner,” Lafayette deadpanned, turning around and walking out of the room. He leaned back in the doorway. “Use your ass too. Finish what you started. And trust me, we will be having a very _long_ conversation about that toy,” he said, staring pointedly at the extender.

Alex rolled his eyes and climbed back on the bed, straddling John. “Want my ass, baby boy?”

“Please, Papi,” John begged desperately.

“Good,” Alex tutted, sinking back onto John’s cock. “Better come before dinner, or I might go get that cage after all.”


	23. W is for Wet Dream

Lafayette didn’t care how much Alex made fun of him, his new job was _challenging_ and he was tired. And yeah, maybe selling skin care at Sephora wouldn’t change the world like journalism or politics or whatever, but he genuinely enjoyed it, enjoyed helping people find products that made them feel good. 

What he didn’t enjoy was being on his feet for hours a day, running all over the small store, like laps, for hours at a time. He had worked six days straight, was looking forward to his Friday off. Grateful that Alex had offered to cook tonight. Happy to settle on the couch, curled up on the chaise, his arm around Alex. Could hear John cleaning up in the kitchen. Barely ten minutes into whatever movie they had selected, and he had dosed off. 

***  
 _He pulled at the ties. Alexander had done an exceptional job, as usual, some complicated hand cuff tie, network of purple soft silk rope, wound around his wrists, anchored to the headboard. The amount of knots seemed like overkill, but what did Lafayette know? As he lifted his head to examine, hand on the back of his neck, pressing his face back down into the mattress._

_“Down boy,” John chided. Lafayette started to protest, but the hand squeezing the sides of his neck stamped the breath out of him, halting any retort he could’ve made._

_He felt fingers pressing against his hole, and heard Alex’s voice behind him. “Color, Marie?”_

_“Green,” he choked out._

_“Good boy,” John tutted. He removed his hand from the back of Lafayette’s neck and ran it down his back. “Thank him for his fingers,” John berated him, slapping his flank._

_Lafayette sucked in a breath, trying to be good, trying to follow their every command. “Thank you, Monsieur.”_

_“For what?” John asked. “C’mon. Think, Marie!” He gave a bruising pinch to Lafayette’s ass._

_“Thank you, Monsieur. Thank you for your fingers!” Lafayette bit down on the pillow his face was planted in, trying not to hiss at the intrusion of the second finger._

_“Tight as a virgin,” Alex remarked, and from his tone Laf couldn’t tell if it was praise or an insult. What Lafayette did know was that he was hard as a rock, and Alex pressing his fingers into his prostate was not helping._

***  
“John! John!” Alex stage whispered, trying to catch John’s attention over the breakfast bar without waking Lafayette. “Get over here!” 

John sighed, set down the pan he had been drying. “What is it, Alex?” he griped, leaning over the breakfast bar to survey them on the couch. “Yes, Laf is asleep, he’s really tired. He’s cute, but is it really necessary to call me from cleaning the kitchen?”

“Shhh, you’re gonna wake him up!” Alex whispered back.

“Then why did you call me over here?” John hissed.

“Just...just look…” Alex said gleefully. “Listen to him!”

John leaned his head down next to Alex’s, listening to the mumbling coming from Lafayette’s mouth followed by long moans. “Is he…?” John asked.

“Yep!” Alex replied.

“What’s he saying?” John wondered. From what he could tell, Lafayette was mumbling in French. He blushed, watching Laf squirm in place, his pajama pants clearly tented and his face flushed. Like he was witnessing something very private. 

Alex listened intently, smiling wickedly. “Oh ho… This is too good.” 

“What’s he saying? Tell me!” John’s curiosity got the better of him. 

“He’s saying… uh… ‘Three! I can take three! Please Monsieur,’” Alex imitated, trying not to cackle.

Upon hearing this, John turned bright pink. “Maybe...maybe it’s not what you think? Maybe he’s talking about….I dunno...adopting three puppies or something?”

“Can he fit put three puppies in his ass?” Alex deadpanned.

“Why? What did he say?” John pressed.

“That he wanted three fingers in ‘his cute little hole,’” Alex snickered.

***

_“Say you want three fingers in your cute little hole. I want you to beg for it,” John sneered._

_Lafayette whined into the pillow, lifted his hips. Why were they being so mean to him? He was doing what they wanted. They hadn’t even told him what they were going to do with him, he was trying to be good. “Monsieur, please, I want three...three fingers in my cute little hole,” he mumbled into the pillow, hoping Alex heard him. A hand landed on his ass, flat and mean._

_“Louder,” John ordered. “And in English.”_

_“Please, three fingers in my cute little hole!” he gasped. Behind him, Alex chuckled, obliged with a third. The stretch was exquisite, and he told them so. “Feels good...big....”_

_John rubbed his scalp, played with his curls. “You will need it,” he laughed._

_Lafayette’s brow furrowed. He wished he could see them, instead of just staring ahead at his bound hands. He felt them, Alex’s breath on the back of his thigh, John’s hands in his hair, their weight on the bed. “What for? What plans are you having?” Choked when Alex pressed on his prostate firmly._

_“Should we tell him?” John snickered._

_“Why not?” Alex replied. “It’ll give him something to beg for. We both know how pretty he is when he begs.”_

_“If he does it right,” John snorted. “Can we trust you to do it right?” he said, turning to Lafayette and yanking at his hair._

_“Yes!” Lafayette insisted. “I will beg for it. Please just tell me what your plan is!”_

***

Alex’s face was screwed up in concentration. “He’s asking about a plan,” he told John, who looked equally puzzled. 

Lafayette moaned loudly, rutting up against Alex’s leg, and Alex looked down at him before turning back to John. “Should we wake him? He’s got a perfectly good erection.”

“You’re not supposed to wake a dreaming person!” John said, scandalized. “He could have like...a heart attack or something?”

Alex frowned. “I think that’s not for dreams, but sleepwalking. And I also think it’s an old wives tale anyway.” But he didn’t look sure. 

Lafayette had fallen quiet, reduced to small whimpers that John and Alex both hadn’t even realized their boyfriend was capable of making. 

***

_“Be quiet,” Alex demanded. The question Lafayette wanted to ask died on his lips, and he lay still, Alex fingering him open, John petting his hair. They still hadn’t answered him, but he wanted to be good, not interrupt._

_“We’re gonna give you a present, Marie,” John finally said. “Since you’re such a good boy, you’ve earned it.”_

_Alex giggled, pressed on his prostate again just to hear him wail. “Yeah. A present,” he snickered. “Not sure if your tight ass can take it, but we are sure as shooting gonna try.”_

_“He can take it,” John assured._

_“I mean, if he can’t at first, we’ll just raw him open until he can,” Alex laughed._

_“What can I take?” Lafayette asked, daring to interrupt._

_“You first,” John said to Alex, who worked his fingers free gently. “Tell Alexander how much you want his cock, babe.”_

_“So bad,” Lafayette said desperately. “Monsieur, I want your cock so bad.”_

_“Where do you want my cock?” Alex teased. “I’m gonna need you to be more specific.”_

_“In my ass. I want your cock in my ass. Please!” Lafayette added. He tried to push back against Alex, but felt a smack where his ass met his leg._

_“Hold still, you little slut,” Alex ordered. “So hungry for cock…”_

***

Suddenly, Lafayette’s voice raised in volume, John was sure he had woke up at first. “I am!” he declared, loudly. “I am hungry for cock.” 

“Well that’s certainly, uh… new?” John observed.

“This is the greatest day of my entire life,” Alex said gleefully.

“He probably won’t even remember any of it when he wakes up,” John pointed out. 

“Oh, I think he’ll remember plenty,” Alex laughed. “Even if he needs some persuading.”

***

_“Of course you are,” Alex soothed, his tone suddenly sweet. “My little whore is so hungry for my cock.” When he slipped into his ass, Laf worried he might come right then and there. He hadn’t done this in a while, years… And Alex felt huge inside of him. Huge, while he himself was helpless under him. “God, Marie, you’re so fucking tight,” Alex moaned._

_“Can’t wait to get my dick in there too,” John mused._

_“Both of you?” Lafayette asked, trying to sound normal and bored, but came out sounding breathless and desperate._

_“Yep, we’re both gonna fuck you at the same time, and you’re gonna take it like a good boy, right?” John answered._

_“Yes,” Laf murmured. “Yes sir, I will be very good.” He found it hard to continue because Alex was fucking him, fucking him hard, and then John’s weight shifted. Lafayette cried out, in surprised pleasure, when he felt John’s tongue, circling his rim, lavishing the boundary where Alex’s dick met his ass. He wasn’t even sure how it was possible, the position, all he knew was Alex’s cock and John’s tongue felt amazing, he could stay just like this for hours._

***

“What’s he saying?” John whispered. He had pulled the ottoman over next to the chaise where Alex and Lafayette were laying and sat near Alex’s head.

“Something about tongues? I can’t really tell… he’s mumbling.”

“He’s never…” John paused, looking concerned. “I don’t ever remember him having a dream this vivid. Or sleep talking.”

Alex laughed. “He must be really stressed from his new job. It happened more often in college, especially around finals and stuff. He would get stressed out and have really vivid dreams.”

John mulled over this information for a moment. “Ok, that’s actually both kinda sad but also kinda cute?” 

“Not cute if you have four exams back to back the next day and your boyfriend keeps waking you up with his weird sleep talk.” Alex tried not to snicker when Lafayette nuzzled his neck for fear of waking him up.

***

_“Ready for this dick?” John asked, and Laf wasn’t even sure how was talking, he swore his tongue was still on him._

_Laf lifted his head and nodded, his words suddenly lost again. Alex still moving inside of him. Distracting him._

_Open handed slap on his ass again, and his boys shared a laugh at his expense. Alex leaned over his body, snarled in his ear. “You want his dick, Marie? You better beg for it. I wanna hear you moaning for us.”_

_After moaning into the pillow again, Lafayette managed to form a question. “I am not sure...what to be saying?”_

_Handful of his hair in John’s grip, lifted his face clear off the pillow, smiling at him in the dark. “You better fucking think of something, quick.” John’s voice heavy as smoke, “I’m gonna smack that pretty little desperate look off your  
face. C’mon, slut, hurry up or we might not let you come.”_

_“Fuck, please, Sir!” Lafayette whimpered._

_“Please, Sir?” John mocked in a high and unflattering voice. “Please, Sir, what?”_

_“Put your cock in me! I want you and Monsieur in me! Please, I’m begging you!”_

_John laughed some more, Alex joining in, as he climbed behind Lafayette. Laf couldn’t even see how they were positioned, just felt it when John slid home, both of them inside him, so much feeling he felt he might explode._

***

Lafayette jolted as his eyes popped open, and he noticed several things at once. He was drenched in sweat and painfully hard. Twisted on a weird angle on the couch, the TV still on low and the lights bright. 

Also Alex and John sitting, watching him, matching looks of interest on their faces. 

“So, babe,” Alex said, a hint of humor in his eyes that Lafayette wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the rest of the sentence. “Got any fantasies you wanna share with the group?”

“Um, no, not really. Just feeling flushed is all. Could really use a glass of water, I am parched,” Lafayette replied.

“Mhmm, thirsty,” Alex snickered.

Lafayette’s eyes narrowed, and he went to sit up, but was stopped by Alex pouncing on his lap, John’s hand on his knee. “What were you dreaming about, Daddy?” John asked, little smile on his lips. Slight tease in his voice. 

“Nothing of note, I cannot even remember,” Laf waved his hand carelessly. “Please let me get up, I am tired and want to drink some water. Get ready for the sleep.” 

“You can tell us,” John said gently. “You know we won’t judge.”

“Yeah, we might even do it!” Alex added, smirking. 

“This fantasy, I am thinking, should stay in my dreams,” Lafayette said nonchalantly, waving his hand as if dismissing an unruly cat.

“Ha! So there was a fantasy!” Alex pointed out.

Lafayette groaned and put his face in his hands. “Yessss. There was a fantasy. You tied me down. Both of you fucked me at once, in the ass. I am not sure how it happened, but it will not be occurring in this realm. Anyway, I am going to drink a glass of water, and then one of you can take care of this,” he said, blatantly looking at his erection.

John’s mouth fell open in shock, but Alex continued to grin. “No, dude, you gotta tell us more! How were you tied down? What else happened? Who went first? We heard you _begging_. Oh my god, were we _domming_ you? Who was the mean one?”

“I do not beg,” Lafayette said simply. “And I do not recall the finer details.” He plucked Alex off his lap, stood up and stretched. He realized John and Alex were both staring at his boner, and the impressive wet spot that had formed formed on the front of his pajama pants. 

“You don’t beg, huh? So ‘please fuck my cute little hole’ is just something that comes up over coffee?” Alex asked.

Lafayette blew off the question with a casual arrogance that only Lafayette would. “Careful, mon chou, or you will not be getting any tonight.” He flounced to the kitchen with Alex and John following closely.

“I’ll rock, paper, scissors you for his boner,” Alex proposed, looking at John.

“Or we can just give him a double blowy?” John suggested.

“Eh, I’m in,” Alex agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cowritten with freakingwriter before their hiatus.


	24. X is for X-Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While freakingwriter2013 is currently not participating in the fandom, I want to acknowledge this was cowritten by her
> 
> Enjoy

Alex had done a lot of stupid and embarrassing shit in his life, but this had to be the most mortifying moment of his life. He lay face down in the exam room, eyes screwed up and fists clenching. Vaguely noted the weight of John’s hand on his back while Lafayette paced on the other side of the table. Put every drop of his energy into keeping from moaning out loud while the tech was in the room. For some god unknown reason, the battery in the vibrator _would not die_ , and Alex was not happy whatsoever.

“When we get home I deserve a really nice fucking,” Alex snarled.

“That might not be the best idea, honey,” said John, petting his shoulder. The tech kinda made a face, mostly in agreement with John.

“I, for one, think it is a dashing idea,” Lafayette declared.

“Yeah, uh, we’re not going to be able to remove this manually, so we’re going to have to do a procedure. Which means no intercourse,” the tech said awkwardly.

Alex’s jaw dropped open. “For how long?” he whined. 

“Dr. Shapiro can explain better than I can…” And with that she made a few more notes on her clipboard and left them alone.

“I’m going to kill you,” Alex said through gritted teeth, glaring over his shoulder at Laf. “What kind of god forsaken batteries did you buy?”

“I am sorry!” Lafayette wailed, looking like he felt horrible. 

“Not only that…” Alex huffed. “But you turned...the damn thing...higher...when I asked you to GET IT OUT.” 

“Don’t yell,” John said soothingly. “It’s gonna be fine, Alex, just…”

“It’s not fine! The thing is jammed up there, it’s like being edged for fucking hours.” 

“You act like I don’t know what that’s like,” John said, trying to joke to take the edge off.

“You try having a vibrator jammed up your ass so far you have to get it _extracted_ ,” Alex hissed.

“Can I get you anything?” Lafayette asked. “A water? Perhaps a protein bar?”

“The nurse said I couldn’t eat until they determine how they’re getting it out,” Alex said bitterly.

Lafayette’s lower lip trembled; he actually looked on the verge of tears. John was torn on who to comfort. He could tell Laf felt terrible, but Alex was in immediate pain. He figured he’d tend to Laf while Alex was in surgery. 

When Dr. Shapiro appeared with the nurses, wheeling in a tray of wicked looking instruments, everything started to happen fast. John and Laf weren’t even able to ask questions. One of the nurses asked Alex if he wanted his partners to remain for the procedure, but John answered for them, seeing the interesting shade of green that Lafayette turned at the sight of the nurse getting ready to run an IV.

“Uh, we’ll just wait outside,” he said, pulling Lafayette out of the room.

When they were back in the waiting area, Lafayette collapsed into one of the rigid chairs, his face in his hands. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” John asked, running his hand soothingly over Lafayette’s shoulders.

Lafayette looked up, seemingly inches away from tears. “I broke my cabbage,” he whined.

John sighed, knew Lafayette always took it extremely seriously when one of them was hurt or upset during a scene. “Hon, he’s gonna be fine. Alex is resilient. He’ll be back at it as soon as the doctor says he can.”

“But what if he will not be wanting sex?” Lafayette sniffled.

John couldn’t help but snort at that. Alex was always revved up and ready to go at the drop of the hat. “For some reason, I don’t think that will be an issue.” John could see that Lafayette was still visibly tense. “Seriously, babe. He’ll be more mad about the fact that he can’t take it up the ass for a couple days than he will be that the vibrator got stuck there in the first place. Trust me, he’ll be begging for it before he even has a doctor’s note. It’s _Alex_.”

***

“Oh, c’mon Laf. Please? We never even got to finish after you were teasing me with the vibrator!” Alex whined. “It’s been a whole week! My ass is fine!”

“Alexander, the doctor said ten days, and we are following the doctor’s orders.

Alex glared from where he sat, bundled in a few layers of fuzzy blankets, wearing warm socks and the heating pad firmly under his butt. He had a mug of black coffee (fucking decaf, as the follow up care suggested) and his iPad was in reach. Oh, and he had a great view of exactly what was happening on the bed, as it turned out. 

“As much as I love watching you guys, I would love it a lot more if I could participate,” Alex bitched.

“Patience, mon chou,” Lafayette warned.

“You know when I was being patient?” Alex snapped. “Before you got the vibrator stuck in my ass.”

Lafayette fixed him with his intense gaze, but Alex caught the warmth in his eyes. “Be good for me, my darling one, and you will get your turn.” 

“Ohhhhh, what do I get?” Alex asked demandingly. “Because this ass is all yours, whatever you want. I’ll take anything at this point.”

John smirked at Lafayette as if to tell him _I told you so_. Lafayette continued, “Unfortunately, your turn with having me in your ass won’t be for a few more days. However, last I checked, your cock still works, yes?”

“It definitely does!” Alex assured him, grinning. Up until now, Laf hadn’t let him do anything, not even handjobs, for fear of ‘disrupting the healing process’ as he put it. And a week without any sexual contact had him keyed up for pretty much _anything_ Laf wanted to give him. 

“Then your patience,” Lafayette said vaguely before turning back to John. “Have you prepared yourself for me, little one?”

“You want it _again_?” John asked, looking shocked. “We’ve already fucked twice today!” 

“In my defense, I normally have both you and Alexander to, ah, relieve the urge,” Lafayette explained defensively. “And I cannot help it if your ass is just too difficult to resist.”

“Romantic,” Alex snorted. But John rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed. As he got on his hands and knees, Lafayette noticed him wincing. 

“Everything ok, my darling?” He automatically fussed, hand on John’s shoulder while Alex staved off a giggle by sipping his coffee. 

“Yeah, my back hurts, a little,” John admitted, while Alex gave in and laughed.

“Did he fuck your spine out of alignment, Jack?” 

Lafayette looked like he didn’t know whether to look worried or flattered. “I am having difficulty wondering, is that a compliment, or should I be more gentle?”

“Uh, both?” John replied sheepishly. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s great. My back just hurts since you’ve been uh, so _passionate_ with your proceedings.”

“Passionate with your proceedings,” Alex snorted. “You really know how to dirty talk your way onto a man’s dick.”

“I will be gentle,” Lafayette promised. “Is there a more comfortable position for you, mon cher?”

With Alex watching him like a hawk, John suddenly flushed. He curled up on his side, looked over his shoulder at Laf. “Spooning?” He asked hopefully. Lafayette joined him on the bed, fit his body against John’s gingerly. 

“I guess that’s cute,” Alex grumbled. 

Lafayette ignored Alex for the moment, pressed a finger lightly against John’s hole, humming under his breath when his body accepted him readily. “You open so well for me, mon cher. It is like we never parted.”

Despite his aching back and the fact they’d already been at it twice today, Laf’s words, the tender way he was holding him, his careful touches, were all turning John on rather quickly, something that escaped no one’s notice. 

“I think,” Lafayette said softly, wrapping a firm hand around the base of John’s dick while he rubbed the head of his own cock against John’s hole. “You should be saving this for Alexander, yes?” 

“Thought you said he was still on rest?” John gasped as Laf slid in, catching the eager look on Alex’s face.

“I am thinking he will enjoy seeing you come for him instead?”

“Ohh, yes!” Alex said, his eyes lighting up. 

“Can you save it for him, little one?” Lafayette asked.

“Uh, yes?” John asked, seemingly still confused with what Lafayette’s plan was, but if he meant Alex got to get him off, he was on board.

“Excellent.” Lafayette moved with him with a carefulness that he hadn’t had from Lafayette in a long time. Not that all of their sex was rough; but, even if Lafayette was being tender or vanilla, there was still a passion and possession to his lovemaking. Here, he had reined in his usual fervor, moved slow, deliberate, delicate.

“Fuck, Laf,” John moaned, reaching back and wrapping his hand around the back of Lafayette’s neck. In turn, Lafayette wrapped his arm, covering John’s chest as he slowly stroked in and out of him.

“Run your hand over his hips,” Alex chimed in. “You know how much he likes that.”

Usually, Lafayette would shut down any attempts Alex or John made to order him about, but he was feeling generous this evening, the sweet slow fucking making him receptive to Alex’s words. He stroked his hand over John’s hips, as Alex had suggested, then across his stomach, noting every small way John reacted: his sighs, his moans, his whimpers if Lafayette struck his prostate just right.

Something about the way John tossed his head back, his hair on Lafayette’s shoulder, the perfect way his body tightened and the pretty sound he made… Laf pulled him as close as possible, kissed his shoulder, his neck, and he came, his orgasm cresting over him like a wave. Buried himself deep in John’s body, held him tightly, savored every delicious second of pleasure washing over him. 

“That was surprisingly quick,” Alex observed, knowing if he snickered it would only end with him being denied his precious, precious reward: John’s ass.

“I cannot help it,” Lafayette groaned. “He is perfect.”

Hearing the vulnerability there, Alex bit his tongue. His boyfriends being so quiet and gentle usually didn’t arouse him so ardently, but something about tonight had him turned on past comprehension. Probably going over a week without getting any…

Lafayette rubbed at John’s lower back as he pulled out, kissed his cheek. “Are you hurting here?” He asked seriously, watching John’s face for any signs of pain. 

John’s lips twitched in a smile, and he squeezed Laf’s hand. “I’m ok honey.”

“Are you positive?” Lafayette asked, running his hand over John’s cheekbone delicately.

“I would tell you if I weren’t,” John assured him, bringing his palm to his face and kissing it softly.

“Good,” Lafayette said sweetly. He pulled away from John. “Now go give our Alexander the ride of his life, and then I shall give you a massage to help your back.”

“Everyone wins!” Alex added, trying to be helpful. He had already begun to unwind his blanket cocoon so he could get his dick free of his shorts. “I am so ready for this.”

John let out a giggle at Alex’s enthusiasm, crawling out of bed and walking over to the armchair Alex was sitting in. “It’s been barely a week, not a century,” John laughed, crinkling his nose in that way that Alex always loved.

“Feels like it,” Alex complained playfully, eyes locked on John as he leaned over him. 

“How do you want me, baby girl?” John asked, still smiling. “Facing towards you or away?”

“As much as I wanna see your pretty face, I think it’s better for your back to be facing away?” 

John cupped his hand on Alex’s cheek, swell of affection from the care they were taking with him. Sat back on Alex’s dick, arching his back as he accepted the stretch. Alex let out a loud moan as his cock sunk into John’s soft, warm flesh, slung an arm around his hips and rested his forehead between John’s shoulder blades. 

“God, baby, you feel so good. It feels like it’s been forever,” Alex groaned. He gently pressed a kiss between John’s shoulder blades. He started to try and thrust into John, but was stopped by him hooking his arm back and holding him close. 

“Relax, honey,” John murmured. “I got you. Lemme take care of you.”

“But your back…” Alex protested, wrapping his arms around John’s waist.

“Eh, don’t worry. Laf is giving me a massage later.”


	25. Y is for Yielding Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Poly Gay Trio Modern AU, right around the conclusion of "You've Won Me Over"

“Okay, here’s how this is gonna go,” Alex started, John nodding in agreement and Lafayette smirking. “I’m going to demonstrate a move, and then you’re going to copy me. Laf is gonna let you know if you’re doing it right or not.”

John lifted an eyebrow. “Is this really necessary?” 

“I was not the most prolific power bottom at Columbia by just sitting there, and you’ve never ridden a guy. I’m here to help,” Alex replied.

“Is that like a title they hand out...a superlative they vote on?” John teased.

“If there were, he would have received it no questions asked,” Lafayette snickered.

Alex looked at John with a stern expression. “In all seriousness, Jack. You’re still pretty new at anal sex. We want you to expand your repertoire...just safely.”

“What do you mean ‘safely’?” John asked, skepticism clear in his tone. “It’s not like it’s rocket science.”

“It isn’t,” Alex agreed, “but it is an art. And a life skill. Like getting a driver’s license or learning how to cook.”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that hard,” John insisted. He swung his leg over Lafayette’s waist and lined Laf’s dick up with his hole. He began to sink down before yelping and pulling back off. “Okay, ow, you may have a point.”

“See?” Alex smirked. “It takes some skills.”

John rolled his shoulders, collapsed on the pillow next to him. “Alright, Professor Hamilton, teach me your ways.” 

Meanwhile, Lafayette hadn’t really made a move, was watching the proceedings with a big grin on his face. It was a great exercise in trust for him to put the scene completely in Alex’s hands, but so far he had to admit he was enjoying himself.

Smirking, Alex cracked his knuckles. “Alright baby boy. Step one.” He took Lafayette’s dick in his hand, held it straight. “The dick you are about to ride must reach peak levels of erection. It needs to be hard enough to stand up. If it isn’t quite there, get it there. You could also use a cock ring, or just hold it like this.” 

“This is riveting stuff,” John said sarcastically. “You should write a book.”

“Watch your sass,” Alex warned. “I’ll have no problem ringing you until you get it right.”

John immediately closed his mouth, letting the retort die off. “So, um, after his dick is at ‘peak levels of erection,’” he started, making air quotes mocking Alex’s words. “Then what?”

“Step two. Get in position.” Alex straddled Lafayette, scooting up his hips and coming to rest his weight on Laf’s abs. “Now, of course there is a variation on this, reverse cowgirl and all that, and with an ass like yours, it needs to be done, but we will start with the basics. You want to balance your weight correctly, for the best leverage. Not only will it give you maximum control over your movements, but you could hurt his dick if bear your weight down on it the wrong way.” 

“Do not look so concerned, little one,” Lafayette interjected, reading John’s face correctly. “It will take a lot to hurt me.”

“Oh, you mean like that time in college you thought I fractured your dick?” Alex snickered. 

 

“That is a real thing that could really happen!” Lafayette argued defensively. 

“As the model being used for demonstration, should you really be talking right now?” Alex wondered. “Maybe this would work better with a dildo suctioned to the floor.” 

“We all know that the best work is done with a live specimen,” Lafayette retorted.

With a belabored sigh, Alex climbed off of Laf, looked expectantly at John. “Alright Jack, show me steps one and two.”

John gave Lafayette’s cock a couple good strokes to make sure he was firm enough to ride, and then straddled his hips just like Alex had. “Good?” he asked, looking back at Alex.

“Perfect, baby boy,” Alex said, licking his lip at the image of John straddling Lafayette. “Hop off, and I’ll demonstrate the next step.” 

With John out of the way, Alex reclaimed the same spot on Laf’s lap. “Ok, so assuming you’ve been prepped properly, step three should be easy enough.” He leaned forward, holding Laf’s dick as demonstrated, fit it against himself. “The key is to take it as slow as you need. It’s really not necessary to rush, just work yourself back…” 

“You never do,” John stated bluntly.

“Yes, but I also do not yelp when doing so. It’s something you have to work up to. You can’t just drop down in one go. It took awhile for me to be able to do that,” Alex explained.

“You should have seen the first time little Alex tried!” Lafayette added. “He attempted to show off and--”

“Hush you,” Alex said. “I’ve been taking your dick like a champ since day one. _But_ , for instructional purposes, I will be easing back onto it so John doesn’t make whatever sound that was again.”

John refrained from giving a sassy reply, because honestly he did want to learn. He watched closely: the angle Alex chose, how far he spread his thighs, the amount of pressure he applied, the speed at which he sat back. Normally, when watching Alex ride Laf (or even himself) he took for granted how easy he made it look. 

Alex pulled off of Lafayette and looked over at John. “Don’t be afraid to pull off and try again if you need to. Riding is about you, and you’re in control. Put on a show for Laf, but first and foremost it’s about what feels good to you.”

“Right. Got it.” They traded places again, and John took it piece by piece. Laf’s dick was hard. Up against him. Leaned forward, fit it against himself. Relaxed and pushed back, inhaling sharply as he took the first inch or so. Paused, caught Laf and Alex staring intently at him. “What?” he whined, suddenly defensive. 

“Nothing, you’re just concentrating so deeply,” Alex observed, sounding awed. “It’s pretty cute.”

“Don’t wanna hurt myself again,” John grumbled. Once past the first few inches, he felt loose enough to comfortably seat himself fully. Stilled himself, got used to the feeling of Lafayette’s dick inside of him from this angle. 

“How do you feel?” Alex asked, smirking. 

“Um, full? I don’t know. It’s weird. It’s good, but I can’t quite place it.”

“Ok, don’t get too comfortable baby boy, few more things to teach ya.” Alex urged John up, tapped his thigh. “Go slow, sweetheart, pull off slow.” 

“Oh, come on. I just got on!” John whined. 

“Just one more thing to show you, and then you can have at it,” Alex teased. John sighed audibly, but followed Alex’s directions and lifted himself off of Lafayette.

“Do I not get a say in this?” Lafayette interrupted. “You are both teasing me, I am getting impatient.” 

“Riding is about us, not you,” Alex intoned, and Lafayette grumbled before laying his head back. “Oh boo hoo, how hard is it to just lay there and sustain a boner? We’re doing all the work.” 

“Harder than you think,” Lafayette grouched. Alex and John snorted at Lafayette’s word choice, and Lafayette eyed them suspiciously. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” Alex answered. He could explain the nuances of the English language to Lafayette later. 

Alex climbed back on Lafayette, sinking down onto his cock like John had before. “So the most important part here is angle. Since you’re ‘topping’ in the sense that you’re in control, ignoring the fact that topping is typically used to assign gender roles to two people of the same sex, which kinda defeats the purpose of you know, gay sex, but whatever, I digress. Since you’re in control, you’re the one making sure that you’re getting off from this too, which means finding the right pattern that gets you off at the speed you want to. Usually leaning forward a little bit does the trick.” He placed his hands on Lafayette’s pectorals, leaning forward and groaning. “Don’t worry about putting too much weight on Laf. He can handle it.”

John watched as Alex thrust a few times, moved himself up and down Laf’s dick with precise movements that John wasn’t sure he’d be able to replicate. Alex’s eyes drifted shut and his mouth fell open in a lewd groan. Started to lose himself in fucking back on Laf’s dick. Several minutes passed of this, until Lafayette stopped him. 

“I thought you were teaching John?” He reminded. 

“Oh.” Alex laughed nervously, regained his composure. “Right. Your turn, Jack.” 

They switched back, Alex rolling onto the bed, cuddled up against Laf. “Might as well get comfy,” Alex explained. “Gonna watch you finish the job.”

“Finally,” Lafayette groaned in relief. Alex rolled his eyes. Watched the careful, methodical way John set himself up. Like running through a checklist. Dick hard and up. Check. Lift his hips. Check. Sit back inch by inch. Check, check and check. 

Once settled, John looked at Alex, eyes big as he searched for approval. “Go on,” Alex coaxed. “You’re doing it right.” 

“Okay,” John said timidly. Planted his palms on Laf’s chest, pitched forward a bit. Raised himself slowly, face screwed up in concentration. Dropped back even slower, moving at a glacial pace. Held his breath as he came to sit back, still held himself tensely. Paused there. Licked his lips and took a deep breath. 

In a swift motion, Laf took John by the hips and held him in place, raised him a few inches and thrust up into him. John yelped in surprise, dug his fingers into Laf’s chest. 

“Hey!” Alex snapped, whapped Laf’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “What are you doing? Not only could you accidentally hurt him, he’s never going to learn the proper way to do it if you compensate for him, the point of this exercise is for him to actually learn how to ride dick, not just hover while you do all the work, you’re teaching him bad habits and--”

“Mon chou,” Lafayette interrupted, settling back into the pillows. “Please cease your tirade, I was not trying to take over, just...how is it said? Give him a hop start?”

“Jump start?” Alex corrected. “And how exactly was that supposed to work?”

John was barely listening. Instead, he was busy shifting his hips, testing out angles. After a few tries, his eyes suddenly lit up. He sunk back into position, tipped his head back and sighed. 

“See?” Lafayette gloated. 

“Did you find the spot?” Alex asked as John sunk back down, his eyelashes fluttering. Look of pure bliss on his face. 

“Stop talking,” John murmured. Picked up his pace a bit, strokes growing in confidence. Laf smirked at Alex, then went back to watching John. He established a firm rhythm, steady speed, bounced up and down, chased the pleasure blooming deep in his core. A good ten minutes passed, the only things breaking the silence in the room were the slick sounds of fucking, the smack of skin on skin, their breathing, John’s sighs. 

Alex reached up, ran a soothing hand over John’s thigh. John’s eyes popped open at his touch and he whined. 

“What is it, baby boy?” Alex cooed. “You’re doing so well, you look hot.”

“He is correct, little one,” Laf chimed in. “And not only do you look incredible, you feel fantastic.” 

“Thanks,” John said, voice coming out shakey. “Feels good...don’t know if I can come like this.” 

Nodding, Alex squeezed his thigh encouragingly. “Hey babe, that’s ok, it’s your first time. And as amazing as Laf’s dick is, sometimes prostate stimulation isn’t enough. You might need a helping hand.” He tittered at his own joke. 

“Can you do it?” John asked sweetly, pushed his hips forward just a bit to offer his cock, heavy with arousal and glistening with pre. Alex reached for him, to have his hand batted away by Laf.

“Ah, no mon chou,” Laf said patiently. “I wish to watch him touch himself.” 

“God I love the way you think,” Alex replied. 

With his lips poked into a pout, John steadied himself so he could brace himself with one hand. Took his free hand, wrapped it tightly around his own length. His first touch to himself electric, like getting at a hard-to-reach itch. Timed his riding to his strokes to himself, biting his lower lip. 

Lafayette groaned, focused on staying still. Alex put his lips to his ear. 

“Gonna hold out until he pops off?” 

“You know I will,” Lafayette said through gritted teeth, as if insulted Alex would suggest he couldn’t. 

At that moment, John exhaled loudly, tightened up around Laf, hips stuttering. He came hard, cum dribbling out of him and landing in thick splashes on Laf’s stomach. Went to slouch, pleasure and sleepiness flooding his body. Laf caught him, held him still again. 

“I think not, little one,” Laf chided, fucked up into him. “Your job is not done, no?”

“He’s right,” Alex added, smirking as John whined. Full body shudder coming over him, cock twitching. Laf hit his prostate on every stroke, and it throbbed between feeling incredible and feeling like too much. “And after he’s done, it’s time for you to demonstrate what you learned on me.”


End file.
